Lost Boys: Magic Gone Wild
by Vamppirre
Summary: A group of teens visit our boys, have a blast and do something we all wish we could. Read and review it. Has David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko and other people you know and a few you don't. My first attempt at sex scenes, may be bad.
1. Where is New York?

This is a complete work of fiction, **everything**. The people may resemble people you may know, but it is not them, get over it. It may get confusing at times, but you will have to stick with me. So keep up with who is talking. I also tweaked the Boys to make them fit, not saying they were not fine as hell the way they were, just that I needed them to be somewhat less psychotic. I own nothing... I make no money off this fic. Onto the story-

Chapter 1: Where is New York?

Tatyana POV

One day my friends and I decided to meet up and hang out in a nearby park. We tend to do this regularly, so to catch up on each other's lives, stay in contact, all that stuff friends do.

It all started out when I called my friends over a warm autumn weekend. We had graduated from high school already and were missing the good old days, when we did not have to worry about much of anything. Maybe a paper due for Mr. Werner's class, or if we thought we would be doing anything in gym class to actually earn those credits. It was Angel, Guadalupe, Shannon, Zulai and I. I told them that we should hang out for that day; I wanted to feel like I had my family of friends again, we may never get the chance to do so together again. Nevertheless, enough of that, let's go to that day.

The unknown stone bench that surrounds the statue of a time forgotten is cold, even though the air surrounding me is warm, despite the golden leaves falling around me. 'I shouldn't have come so early. I told them all 12pm.' I pull out my cell phone from my new 'bad wolf' messenger bag and press a button to make the screen light up. 'Only 11:25... Well at least no one called to cancel, yet.' In my mind, I still could not believe that I had actual friends. Even after those 4 high school years and 2 years in separate colleges, I was still surprised that I had people who knew the real me and didn't forget about me, who were still my friends.

As I was contemplating, my ringtone went off, letting me know who was calling me. It was the opening song to Gundam Seed, I pressed the talk button. "Hey, Lupe, are you here yet?" The voice on the other end of the phone was soft and child-like. "Where exactly are you?" she asked. I felt the smile begin on my lips, even after all the time she spent with me and the rest of the gang she still sounded like a child. "I'm at the end, near the statue, where we always meet up. Duh." She scoffed "Don't 'duh' me. On 161 St?" "Yep. I can hear you." I ended the call and stood from my cold seat and walked around the white stone merwomen and looked down the stairs to see Guadalupe smiling up at me. "After all this time and you still don't know our meeting place?" I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not my fault; it's yours for making me come here in the first place." I looked off towards the train station and see the Zulai crossing the street. I hug Lupe and laugh. "Here comes Z now, look." We both smile and laugh as Zulai wildly waves and pretty much hops out of her shoes at the sight of us. As Z made her way up the stairs I sent a blast text to the remaining members of our group; Angel, and Shannon. They all replied within a few minutes of each other, telling me they were only a few minutes away. I relayed the message to Z and Lupe. We sat down on the cold stone benches again, laughing and talking about where we was going on in our colleges and what we planned on doing over the upcoming winter break.

Shannon walked up from behind us and scared us with a shout. Angel was coming from the opposite direction, where the bus stop was. They were the last to arrive and we all hugged and talked about schools and plans again. "Hey guys," I started "This may be the last time we get to hang out like this. What should we do?" Angel looked at me, "What do you mean?" I gave a heartbeat and answered "I mean that after this, we won't be together anymore. We will drift apart and soon we will stop being friends." My voice sounded stronger than I felt. I know they felt it too because Lupe smiled and said "No matter what happens, we will be friends, even if we may be separated by a sea or a city. We are friends. Good ones at that. We will be fine." I smiled and looked around at my friends, my strong friends.

"Okay, this still isn't telling us what we are going to do today..." Angel cut in. "We have to pick something to do. Or are we just going to sit and become statues?" "Well, let's think about it first." Zulai offered. As it sounded like a good plan we sat down next to each other on the cold stone bench and thought long and hard...

An old man hobbled past us and dropped a leather bound object near us. At first we only stared at it, and looked at the old man as he hobbled, then back at the thing. Lupe nudged me with her elbow. "Give it to him." I tried to give her a look that said 'you're not serious are you?' but it seemed she never learned how to read those looks very well. I sighed softly and scooped the thing up and jogged up to the old man. "Sir? Sir, you dropped this." I held out the thing and he patted his pocket, I saw the realization in his eyes as he saw his property in my hand. "Thank you, young lady. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost this. I went on an adventure you know, when I was a youngster, not older than yourself." I couldn't place his accent, which struck me as odd; normally I was pretty good at dialects. But I paid no mind to it. "Girl, you and your friends should go on one as well." I tilted my head and looked back at my friends who were watching us. "Go on what, Sir?" he chuckled lightly "Why, an adventure of course. Here, take this," He handed me the leather bound object and patted my hand. His were ice cold. "May this bring adventures untold to you and your friends." He turned around and waddled off on his merry way again. Muttering to myself about how strange (or stranger) people got when they were old and went back to sit with my friends.

"What happened, why did he give it back?" Shannon asked as soon as I sat down. "He said to have an adventure, with you guys..." Eight eyebrows furrowed and rose. "An adventure? As in hiking a trail?" "For some reason when he said adventure, the first thing that came to mind was like an actual adventure... you know a real quest or something." I looked at the thing in my hands and saw that it was bound in a leather cord and the whole thing fit in my palm. "I wonder what it is..." I said to no one in particular as I unwrapped it and found it was a gold colored coin. "Wow... do you think it's real?" Asked Shannon, reaching her hand out to touch it. "It feels like real metal." I looked at her. "But is it real gold?" she shrugged. "Don't know what real gold feels like, it's not like we can just walk into the U.S. Mint and ask if its real gold, they'd think we took it or something." We all nodded.

I covered it back up and put it in my messenger bag, in an inside pocket. Well, whatever it is I'll find out. It's no big, if it's worth something, I'll let everyone know and we can decide what to do from there. Sounds good?" I looked at all of my friends as they one by one nodded. "Alright, that's settled. Now How about we go to the movies? I hear one of them is showing The Lost Boys..."

Three hours later when we were coming out of our perspective restrooms, we were arguing about the movie we had just seen and its actors. "No way Twilight could ever live up to the Boys. I mean did you see how hot Dwayne was? He doesn't sparkle and he's still hotter than any Cullen." I smiled and thought of beautiful and mysterious the character was. "But that David guy was pretty nuts, he got burned and he was laughing." Shannon said shaking her head. Sucking his teeth, Angel cut in, "Okay listen, up, they bit through guys skulls. That's not attractive. But the Frog brothers were cool." "I don't know how you got me to watch that movie, Ta. I don't think I'll sleep easy tonight." Zulai said smiling at me, but I could tell she enjoyed the movie too. "But I love you. And I know you'll forgive me. Because you love me too. Admit it..." I teased, poking her in the side and then hugging her to mine. We all laughed. "I'm not quite ready to go home, and it's almost dark now. Want to sit in the park for a while?" I asked everyone.

We had ended up in a Manhattan theater, the one on 34th street. So we walked the few blocks to Central Park and got some hot chocolate at one of the vendors. We sat in a surprisingly empty area. We didn't really see or hear anyone; we were surrounded by trees and underbrush, the area was dark and secluded. The warm day had carried over into a warm night. "Mmm...This is a good way to end a nice weekend." Shannon hummed as she sipped her coco. "It is a nice way to end a _great_ weekend." Zulai said, beating me in correcting our friend. "Great, so now you're becoming like Tatyana. Just what we need, two people correcting grammar and speech." Angel rolled his eyes and said, blowing onto his steaming drink. "It's not like we didn't see it coming." Lupe commented "Besides, I've been thinking. It would be kind of cool if we could jump into that vampire movie, right? I mean, that would be an adventure, if there was ever one." I smiled at the stance she made. With her arm outstretched like she was holding a sword or something. "So what would we be, the lost people?" I laughed, not putting her idea down. "I do wish we could go into The Lost Boys, save the boys. That would be an adventure worth having. Don't you guys think so? Sleeping all day, Partying all night, never getting old." I drink my coco and burnt my lip. Feeling only a slight tingle at the burned area, I licked it and continued sipping my drink slower.

Suddenly we hear something that sounds like a motorbike coming towards our small table in the middle of the empty park. "Someone's breaking laws... I thought you couldn't ride dirt bikes in public parks." said Angel, frowning slightly. We stand up, grabbing our bags and packs and begin walking away from the sounds. "Wait a minute... Wasn't the drink vendor somewhere around here..?" Lupe asks aloud. We all start looking around us, not really recognizing the area we were in. "Is it me, or-" "Does this place seem different?" I cut Zulai off. "Big time." The sounds we had been afraid of before started to seem a lot more comforting. "Maybe we just weren't paying attention while we were walking. It happens, sometimes. Let's just go over there and we'll find our way back." Shannon laughed nervously. We all began walking towards the sounds of civilization and upon breaking from a dense bush; we looked up, slack-jawed. In front of us stood a large roller-coaster, with bright lights and what seemed to be a carnival going on around and underneath it. "Uh guys... where did New York go...?" Zulai said and dropped her cup.

~Page Break~

"David, something feels weird." Dwayne said, looking to their leader. Paul and Marko stopped their playing and looked towards David and Dwayne. "What does it feel like?" David said in a bored tone, eyes sharp. "Like magic." The dark-haired vampire said in a whisper, looking towards the carnival park near the boardwalk. "It's coming from that way." "Let's not make it wait then." Marko said with a playful smile. The motorcycle engines turned over from their short slumber and roared for their riders. The boys rode down the sands and across the boardwalk, following Dwayne, to the source of whatever he was feeling.

As they approached the end of the parking lot, they shut off and parked their bikes. "What's up man? There's nothing here." Paul said in an annoyed voice at his strange brother. Dwayne had been acting stranger than normal lately. He and Marko had caught the quiet vampire staring out over the sea more than a few times since the beginning of the month. When they asked him what he was doing, all they got was "Waiting" from their brother. He'd gotten worse as they approached this weekend. "Yeah, man. What's supposed to be here?" Marko chimed in. "Just wait..." was what they got in return.

A rustling in the bushes in front of them gained their full attention as first a tall thin boy came through the bushes with a black backpack on, followed by a dark skinned girl carrying her own bag, then another girl with glasses a shoulder bag and straight black hair, then they helped yet another girl through the bushes, she too had a bag. The girl that came through the bushes hopped as her foot got caught in one of the shrubs many arms. The last person that came through the bush, held herself with an air of slight annoyance, which was explained as she began pulling leaves and twigs from her hair.

"Guys, I think those trees attacked us. I feel like a frickin fairy with all these damn leaves in my hair. And I lost my glasses, back there, I think." The girl with glasses on her face laughed. "No, I got them right here, they dropped when that last branch hit your face." She handed over thin framed glasses to the other girl. "Thanks Lupe. I'd be blind if I didn't have you." she said and accepted her glasses with a smile. "As they finished pulling the foliage out of their hairs, the boy spoke up. "Okay, we're here, I guess. Wherever here is... Now what, Tatyana?" The girl who was currently brushing out her hair, pulled out a scrunchie from her own bag and put her hair into a high ponytail. "Well, I say we find out where we are first. Where there are people, there is police. We find out where we are and how we got here."

"You're in Santa Carla!" David shouted to the group of teens. They looked over to him and his boys with wary eyes. "What did you say?" The dark skinned girl obviously confused. David and the others got off their bikes and walked to the teens. "Santa Carla, California. That's where you are. Where did you come from in those bushes?" The smaller girl with glasses and straight black hair replied "New York, actually. Next thing we know, we're here." "We can't be here, guys..." The taller girl with glasses said, Tatyana, if what he heard earlier was correct. "Why not?" The shorter girl with still slightly crazy hair said to Tatyana, taking the brush and pulling her own hair back. "Because Z, Santa Carla doesn't exist. It's a made up city from a movie. One we just finished watching."

David smirked and held out his hand to the smaller girl with black hair. Well I assure you this is not a movie. Feel for yourself." His smirk turned into a grin as her thin hand slid into his. Her skin cold to the touch, not that he minded much. On her index finger sat a small ring. "My name's David. That's Dwayne, Marko and Paul." He pointed to the men standing behind him. The girl in front of him looked up at him from between her swaying hair and tilted her head to the side, as if considering telling him her name. She was wearing a gray knit sweater, a pale purple V-neck shirt and gray cargo pants with gray converse to match her outfit, her shoulder bag was gray as well. "Great, now we're inside a movie. Somehow this doesn't surprise me." The boy said, shaking his head. "Well since we are in this we might as well introduce ourselves, it would be rude not to." Tatyana said. She was dressed in a long sleeved sweater with tiny skulls on it, a pair of dark jeans that were form-fitting, a black shirt under the sweater and a pair of black converse, finishing off with a black shoulder bag that said 'Bad Wolf' on it Holding up her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Tatyana." She tugged the boy and girl closest to her forward. The boy wore a black sweater, his light blue jeans looked too fitted to be comfortable and black and white sneakers and had a black backpack. "This is Angel" She tugged the boy "And this is Zulai." The girl had finished putting her hair in a ponytail and raised her hand like Tatyana did. She was wearing a dark jacket with a white tank top that made her chest give you just enough to want more, a pair of dark jeans and converse low tops, her shoulder bag was an olive green. The dark skinned girl stepped forward next to the girl still standing in front of David. She wore a red sweater with embroidered cherries on it, her bag the same color and same cherries, a low sweeping red shirt with a pink undershirt, a pair of black jeans even tighter than the boys' and a pair of black converse. "My name's Shannon." David looked back to the small girl in front of him. "And you are?" "Guadalupe." A slight blush graced her pale face. 'At least she's got some blood in her.' He thought to himself. He bent slightly to place his lips on her hand in a gesture long forgotten by today's gentlemen. Not that he was so gentle anymore.

"Okay, this is weird." Said Zulai, crossing her arms under her chest. Marko's eyes drifted to her generous bust line. "Why's this weird?" He asked, struggling to tear his eyes from her chest until Tatyana caught his stare and placed her own arm over the girl's chest. "Maybe you staring at her chest makes this weird." Tatyana rolled her eyes and moved her arm. "I don't think we should say anything until we know what's going on. But it would be fun..." Tatyana said, looking at her friends. To the boys, she said "We know what you are. And we know who your maker is. We also know that you guys live in a cave that used to be a hotel, until an earthquake rocked it underground." Dwayne's eyes narrowed. "And just how do you know so much about us?" "We already said that. Where we come from, you guys aren't real. You're actors who play vampires. And we just finished watching The Lost Boys. A movie about you guys, and..." Dwayne stepped closer to Tatyana. "And?" She looked at him, "And how you die."

The boys laughed and looked around at the straight-faced teens. "You can't be for real." Paul looked at the straight faced girl and lost his smile. "You're not joking are you?" He looked at David, Then at Shannon. "What are we, then?" Shannon rubbed the back of her neck. "Vampires..." She looked a little embarrassed to be saying it out loud, which was confirmed as Guadalupe covered her face with her free hand. "I can't believe this... It's so weird..." Zulai elbowed Tatyana. "Told ya." The girl rolled her eyes "Okay, fine. I can buy that we're in a different space in time, but how the hell did we get here? Did someone put a spell on our drinks?" Marko looked at the girl. "Magic? Like for real?" Angel pointed at Tatyana. "If it was magic, then I blame this one."

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

I huffed. "Oh, so I'm automatically blamed because I'm a witch? Well, sorry to burst your supernatural bubble, but this is way beyond what I can do." I said looking at the vampires from the movie we had finished watching not an hour before. "Lupe, what do you think we should do? Scream? Run and hide? Bless some water?" I said the last one as a joke, but as usual my joke was taken seriously and I found myself held by the throat by Dwayne. "You think you can kill us?" I could see the red and gold in his eyes glow. "It's not like we would, just that we could." I dug my long nails into what I hoped was a pressure point I learned from my extensive knowledge from being a bookworm. My knowledge on vampiric acupuncture wasn't all that good, but he was essentially human so it worked. He released me quickly, nearly throwing me and rubbed the spot on his wrist. "Well that was fun." sarcasm dripping off my words. Rubbing my throat I glanced at my friends. "I doubt we have a first aid kit." My eyes then slid to David, then Marko, Paul and rested on Dwayne. "If I bruise, I'm taking it out on your ass. Don't think I can't push your undead ass into traffic, Just 'cuz your hot doesn't mean you can't die." I frowned slightly, remembering how he died in the movie. "We should get something to eat... we need to figure out just what's going on." I suggested, looking at my friends shocked faces and the boys' amused ones. "We can grab a bite on the boardwalk. Come on." David offered. We followed them back to the boardwalk, them walking their bikes, us following behind them until the sounds of the people and rides and games were ringing our ears.

We sat down at one of the benches and looked at each other. The boys disappeared to god only knows where. Shannon was the first one to speak. "What the fuck? We're in a fuckin' movie? What happened to normal, non-vampiric, New York?" I cradled my head in my hands. "If I knew that, I could accept that this is some weird drug induced hallucination. But since I doubt we drank some hippie concoction, I'd have to go with magic." I cleared my throat to try to make it feel better. Bad idea. I began coughing up a storm. Then large warm hands wrapped around my neck, making the itchy pain in my throat reside. "I'm sorry about that, by the way." Dwayne breathed onto my cheek. "Don't worry, I've had worse." As he and the others sat down with us; David next to Lupe, who was next to Shannon, then Paul and Zulai, Marko then Angel, then Dwayne, next to me. At a round table, like we were at school or something. "So what are you kids fixing' to eat?" asked Paul, putting his arm around Shannon's shoulders. "What's there to eat?" Lupe replies, looking across the table at Paul. David answered her. "What's your poison?"

David leaned closer to the blushing girl. "Not burgers, hell no to burgers. Those damn things are evil..." I randomly spat out. I looked up and felt the amused stares on my face. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not in a burger mood." I sighed dejectedly. Lupe patted my head. "Don't sweat it. We get it..." I raised my eyebrow as Dwayne also patted my head, as Lupe's hand left. "Yeah. Its ok, everyone gets like that sometimes. Any idea what you guys want to eat?" He asked. "How about some Chinese? I mean that does exist here, right?" Before David could answer, I interrupted him. "It's here, but David can mess with your mind. He can make you see worms and maggots." I smiled as he glared at me. "It's weird that you know so much about us." Dwayne's smooth voice entered my ear.

"We don't know everything about you all, just a lot of it..." The alarm on my phone went off, it screamed loud enough to make him jump and growl. "Oh, hold up." I pulled out my cell phone and pressed the end button, killing the screaming alarm. Dwayne grabbed it from me and held it closer to his face. "What the fuck is this?" He was pressing just about every button on it, making it light up. I snatched it back from him. "It's my cell phone. Where we come from, just about everyone and their dog has one of these things. Different types too. It's basically a phone without wires." "No way! How do you work it?" "Satellites." Angel's simple explanation saw the boys with confusion. "Does it matter?" Zulai asked. "Do you have one?" asked Marko. "Of course, we all do." She took hers out of her pocket and handed it to the curly haired vampire. Everyone then took out their respective phones and showed them. "That screaming you heard was a ringtone, my alarm to be exact. There are different kinds, some sounds, and some music. Some just stupid." I unlocked my cell and went to my ringtone section. I played the "Lacie" music box tune from Pandora Hearts. Angel messed with his phone as well. "Hey, you got bars?" he asked me. I exited the music player. "Why would I have- Oh my goddess, I do have bars." I only had three bars, but that was enough to make a call. I dialed the first number I could think about. 911. "Damn...it's not going through to 911... The world has gone to hell." I hit the end button. "Maybe because our cell phones have yet to be invented, they won't work. No satellites for our companies." Shannon offered. I shrugged. "Well, sitting here on an empty stomach won't help us find a way home. Let's eat." Angel said, getting up to go in search of food. "I'll stay here. Just get me something small." I said, "I'll be on the beach." I walked down from the boardwalk's lights and people and went up to the shore, watching the waves as they came in.

The water wasn't as cold as I had expected, my toes buried in the sand, my converse and socks in my hand, I walked closer to the shore. I hear, more than saw someone coming up behind me, my hand loosened and when a hand touched my arm, mine struck out. Dwayne's large hand caught mine before it made contact with his face. "That could have gotten ugly..." He curled his fingers around my shocked hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He chuckled and pulled me along the beach until we got to a fire pit surrounded by some logs and sat down. "What is it? You're not going to eat me are you?" I leaned away from him and he laughed in amusement. "No, no. We ate earlier. I'm good. But you looked like you were contemplating the reason the universe was made or something." I smirked, sitting straight. "The thought did cross my mind, but I was thinking that maybe the situation we're in now really is somehow my fault. They always do end up being my fault somehow." He wrapped a leather-clad arm around my shoulders. "It can't be all that bad, I mean at least you're not alone. So tell me, what was home to you?"

"I didn't really have a home, I just lived in a place for a long time. My father killed my mother when I was little and my grandmother took my brother and me. She started beating us from that day until Child Services took us away. My brother pretty much defected from civilized life after that. Went wrong from long ago. I started when I turned 13, I started cutting." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the scars that covered my forearms and watched him run his cool fingers across them. "Did they hurt...?" The fire made his hair shine and his dark eyes glow. You could almost forget he was one of the most dangerous creatures on earth right now.

I pushed my sleeves back down. "At first, yes. So I kept doing it. It made me feel better, knowing where the pain was coming from, that way it didn't hurt on the inside, only outside." That was it. I told him a bunch of things that were wrong with me, and he moved away from me and stared into the fire pit. I got up and looked over to the boardwalk to check for my friends. Upon not seeing them, I took my sneakers up and walked back to the water. This time getting my jeans hem wet, I let the sea water cleanse my feet, half wishing the waves could take me away. I sighed and began walking further into the surf. The water turned cold, and I welcomed it, the cold helped me think. A strong arm enclosed my waist and yanked me back out. "What the fuck!" Dwayne's pissed off voice sounded behind me and then I was back on the sand. "What the hell were you doing? Walking out into riptide at this time of night it could carry you to sea!"

He shook me like a rag-doll before I could gain the sense to speak. "Huh?" I was confused until a breeze came through. I was wet up to my knees. "I didn't go out into the water did I?" His frown turned to confusion. "Yes! You just walked right out. Why? Are you trying to kill yourself because you think it's your fault that you and your friends are here?" "What... no, that's not it." I rubbed my forehead. "Sorry, I tend to do things without knowing. Thank you for helping me, but don't do it again." "Why the hell not?" "Because then I would get used to it, I wouldn't be able to stop myself." I put my hand on his chest, it felt warm now. "Where I come from, one must save one's self before anyone else can." "What if I want to save you?" he whispered.

"Hey, Taty! We got food! Come on back!" Zulai's shout made me look back to the boardwalk to see my friends, all in one piece and the boys, coming down to where Dwayne and I stood. "What happened while we were gone?" Shannon's eyes took in my half wet state. "I wanted to see how the water was, so maybe we could go for a swim in the morning. So what happened while you guys were off?"

~Page Break~

As Zulai, Shannon, Lupe and Angel walked away from Tatyana, leaving her at the table, Lupe did look back. Feeling bad she opened her mouth to say she would wait with Tatyana, David, whose arm was around Guadalupe's shoulders, nodded to Dwayne, who nodded back and turned to head back to her friend. Lupe faced forward and softly said to David "Thank you. She would have sat there and waited for us, all alone. She gets depressed easily, but she doesn't show it." David smirked at the smaller girl. "No big, now let's get you mortals fed."

Paul, who had been strangely quiet for most of the time, was looking at the dark skinned girl walking next to him. 'Shannon, her name is... I wonder if she has a boyfriend...' he thought to himself. "_Why don't you ask her Paul?"_ David's voice entered his mind. Looking at the floor, he replied _"When you ask the mousy one if she's single."_ "Uh... Are you alright?" Shannon asked. "Huh? Oh, no. I'm good. Just wondering ifyouwarsim..." Shannon furrowed her brow. "If I were what?" She moved closer to the dirty blond vampire. "Repeat that, without the mumble." "If you were single..." Paul rubbed the back of his neck as Shannon looked blankly at him. Then she answered "Yeah. Why?" Releasing a relieved breath he didn't need. He said "Just wondering... that's all." "Are you single?" Shannon asked just to make it seem fair in her eyes. "I'm a vampire, I end up eating most of my dates." He smiled. "That is if you would like-" "I don't really think that's a good idea, I'm not a fan of being eaten." "Funny, most girls love that.." Paul let the words slide past her brain before he heard her laugh. "Eww, I didn't mean that. You are such a perv..." She playfully hit his shoulder.

Zulai who had also wanted to stay behind with her friend Tatyana, but saw the need behind her friend's eyes to be alone. She had seen that look hundreds of times, given it many times more. Tatyana was most likely blaming herself for what was going on and was probably going to try to figure it out by herself. Even though Angel had made the witch comment as a joke, Zulai knew Taty took it seriously. Sighing she looked at Guadalupe and Shannon, both of whom were in front of her, obviously enjoying their chats with the vampires, she looked at the one walking next to her. 'Marko. Hmm...Not as scary as I thought he would be...' She thought while looking at the curls. 'And look at those curls. Damn I wonder how he keeps it clean.' "So how long have you all been friends?" Marko asked out of the blue. "Since we started high school. About five or six years now, I think. And you guys?" Marko thought about it. "It seems like forever, but I don't remember exactly how long." "It's nice that you guys have stayed together after so much time. It's cool. Being a vampire I mean. The whole never getting old, never getting sick deal. And you don't die easily. Must be really fun." Zulai laughed. "Sometimes it is, other times, it can get tiresome. If we make human friends, they get old or sick and die. All we really have is each other. Me, Paul, Dwayne and David. We're like a family." Zulai nodded, understanding where he was coming from. She felt the same way about her own friends.

Angel, who seemed to be the only one without a companion, didn't find himself jealous of any kind, just a little amazed, though you'd never tell because his face retained its bored look. He had thought about Tatyana's sudden desire to stay behind, but stopped worrying over it when he saw one of the vampires go back to stay with Tatyana. He had just hoped no one would die before they got the chance to find a way home. He looked at the one called David, and remembered from the movie that his powers dealt with the mind. He saw the man place his arm around Lupe's shoulders, but felt nothing more than the protectiveness of a sibling. Looking at Shannon, seeing her laugh made him want to smile along with her. And Seeing Zulai staring at her talking buddy, making him squirm while they were walking made him want to laugh at the unfortunate vampire's predicament. 'I wonder where the girl vamps are...' He thought to himself. Looking around at the various food stands and vendors that lined the boardwalk, he noticed a girl and a small child following them. He couldn't really see their faces, thinking they were maybe some stalkers or groupies, he ignored them. But she was annoying him with her constant watch over the group, so he said something.

"Hey who's that girl following us?" Angel asked aloud. The boys turned around. "That's Star." David said in an annoyed voice. "And the kid's Laddie." Paul offered. Angel narrowed his eyes at the girl as she walked closer to the group. 'She's going to be their death...' He pulled up the movie in his head. Star is the reason the boys die, all because she fell in love and didn't want to be a vampire anymore. Angel figured the actual series of events that led up to the vampires' deaths had yet to happen. "Star, Laddie, meet our new friends. Lupe, Shannon, Zulai and Angel. They're going to be staying with us until they can find a way to get back to their home." David gave Star a condensed version of their story, minus the maybe-magical-interference and invited her and Laddie to join them in getting food, before heading back to the cave. Angel and Lupe both tilted their heads to the side and looked at her for a minute before turning back around and heading to Zulai and Shannon. They spoke quietly among themselves as they stopped at the Asian restaurant. "What should we get for Tatyana and Dwayne?" Shannon asked. Lupe went up to the person taking the orders. "Do you have onigiri?" the woman smiled and nodded. "We'll get them that with some scallop, fish and eel inside." "What's onigiri?" Laddie asked Lupe. "It's a ball made of rice, it can be filled with just about anything. Our friend Tatyana loves them and they aren't too big." She explained to the boy. "Why fill it with eel and junk?" he scrunched his nose cutely. "She likes smoked eel." Lupe turned to the woman again. "Can you please make sure the eel is cooked, as well. Lightly glazed with soy sauce?" The lady nodded and went to the back to get their orders done. The boys ordered a bunch of rice, noodles and some chicken.

They paid for the food and left the store. "Are you like them?" Star asked Angel. He looked at her. "No, we're completely human." She looked taken back that he was so calm, knowing what the boys were. "So then why are you with them?" "Because they seem willing to help us. Tatyana trusts them not to hurt us, so we have to as well. And we're stuck here who knows how long. We have to be alive to find out how to get home..." Angel looked at his friends walking in front of him and Star and Laddie. "I know what you two are as well. You will be the death of them." Laddie looked confused, but did not say anything. David and the others had overheard the conversation Angel had with Star and thought to ask him about what he meant later.

As they got closer to where they left Dwayne and Tatyana, they didn't see them sitting at the table but down on the beach, standing by the waves. Zulai cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted. "Hey, Taty! We got food! Come on back!" but instead of waiting, she went down the stairs and started to her friend, noticing the half wet state of her friend, she guessed Tatyana had walked out into the water. But not saying anything they greeted each other again and then introduced the two new additions to their circle. David waved a hand in front of the two. "This is-" "Star and Laddie, the two half vampires of your group." Tatyana interrupted, tilting her head to the side, she pinned Star with a glare that could have killed. But when she looked at Laddie, you couldn't have pictured a glare had ever been in those dark brown eyes. "So you are Laddie? Nice to meet you. My name is Tatyana, but you can call me Taty or Ta." She touched his head, feeling his soft hair and smiled. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" "Duh! I live with them." Laddie laughed at the older girl, moving her hand off his head. "Oh, sorry, I just thought you would be I don't know...maybe stealing a car or kicking people in the legs or playing games..." She said with a smile. "You look like you're ready for trouble." "Trouble is my middle name." Laddie puffed his chest out like a proud little kid could. "Let's head to the cave." Dwayne smiled, watching the girl play with Laddie, they made their way back to their bikes, and with a lot of situating, and they made it to the cave in one piece.

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

I looked around the cave as the boys lit the barrels. "This place is awesome." I said in awe. "Only you would think a dark, vampire filled, earthquake sunken, hotel is awesome." Angel said, rolling his eyes. "Is it my fault that I love all things dark, scary and Goth?" My brow raised in the direction of my male friend. He shook his head. "No comment." He wandered off to one of the deeper ends of the cave. I went and put the bags I was carrying to the only table I saw, Marko had put the bags he carried down as well. "So...what's Zulai like back where you guys come from?" Marko asked after putting the food down. I glanced to the side at him. "Why not ask her yourself?" He opened his mouth I guess to answer, but I raised my hand to stop him. "Don't answer. It was rhetorical, I know how Z is. She isn't exactly the easiest person to understand. Nor is she easy to get to know at first. She tends not to act her age, and she is a bit bipolar. But she grows on you in no time." "How old is she?" His confusion was easy to read. "She's 21, the only one of us legal to drink. I however am the only one who can't drink." I put my messenger bag under the table and went to the bookshelf hidden on the wall behind a curtain. Marko followed me. "What do you mean? Is it 'cuz your underage, that doesn't matter here." As I went through the collection of old books, my back still turned to Marko, I answered. "Because I'd drink myself to death." Taking an ancient tome with me to the couch, I sat down and began brushing up on my old Latin. Marko looked sadly at me. But my smile didn't reassure him. "I meant that I'm allergic to alcohol. Don't worry, as long as I stay away from any type of liquor, nothing bad will happen."

Dwayne sat on the arm of the old couch, raising a thick dust cloud that made me cough. "Nice, what'd ya pick out?" Shrugging, I opened the book to its first page and began reading aloud. _"In principio creavit Deus caelum et terram."_ I rolled my tongue a bit to get used to the words. "Continue, please." Dwayne encouraged. _"Terra autem erat inanis et vacua, et tenebrae erant super faciem abyssi. Et spiritus Dei ferebatur super aquas. Dixitque Deus: Fiat lux et facta est lux. Et vidit Deus lucem quod esset bona: et divisit lucem a tenebris."_ I didn't notice everyone grab their food and watch me trying to read the book I found, so I continued reading to Dwayne. _"Vocavitque Deus lucem Diem et tenebras Noctem. Et factum est vespere et mane, dies unus." _I finished the first few sentences and closed the book. "What, couldn't read the rest?" Dwayne asked. "No, I can even translate it. That's not the problem." Zulai looked at me. "So read it. You know you want to." She smiled, with Shannon and Lupe and even Angel listening intently. "Oh well, might as well use this talent then. It says" I reopened the book "In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, Let there be light: and there was light. And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness. And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day." Re-closed it. "There, happy? It's a bible. That's why I stopped reading. Bibles tend to get boring." I shrugged and placed the book between my thigh and Dwayne's leg. "So, what'd you guys get me?" I grabbed one of the bags closest to me, but Marko snatched it back. "Not yours." he pointed to Dwayne. "He got your grub." I looked to my right and saw Dwayne with a paper bag, he handed it to me as Marko gave what was in his bag to its owners. Zulai got her lo mein, Shannon got soup, Angel, got some kind of meat and Lupe was sharing with David, something. Paul passed Laddie and Star some of the take out boxes and they started digging in.

I sniffed the bag when I opened it. "Smells like eel, fish and onigiri." I took out a plastic container and wasn't disappointed. I could feel the saliva building in my mouth as my throat closed up. I was not about to cry...oh hell, I was tearing up. "What's wrong? Did she do something nasty to the food?" Zulai's worried voice rang in the cave. "No. The last time I had onigiri was when we took that trip. You guys remember? I wished we could be like that again, back in high school, seeing each other five, sometimes six days a week." I looked at the perfectly shaped rice and bit into the first one. Smoked eel, a favorite of mine, it tasted lightly of soy sauce, making me moan while I chewed. "Delicious... just perfect." Dwayne grabbed my wrist and brought the rice covered food to his mouth and took a large bite. When he released my hand, I took a second bite, and finished it off. "Not exactly what I'd choose for a meal, but I guess it's okay." he said thoughtfully and got up to put his book back on its shelf. I started on a scallop filled one next, glancing under the table, I saw everyone's bags with mine. "Marko, bottle." Marko jumped up and went to get a gold and jewel encrusted bottle from a little hidey-hole and handed it to David, who then took a swig from it. "Mmm. Still kickin'." He handed it to Marko, who drank and handed it to Paul who also took a large gulp. "Here kiddies, try some." He handed the bottle to Shannon. "Nah...I'm good." I looked up from my food, and stared at David. "Don't offer that stuff to us. If we became vampires, I don't think we'd ever go home. Not to the right one anyways." I closed the box and wiped my hands on my napkin. "What do you mean?" David's interested ice blues were trained on me. "We all know that that bottle has blood in it. Yours and Max's. While I don't think we would mind being a part of your gang, Max isn't a good master. He's crazy." Dwayne came back, but didn't sit next to me, he instead went to David's side. 'Oh boy, me and my mouth again..' I thought. "Before I forget, kids. What is your problem with Star?" At the sound of her name being called, said girl came closer. My friends looked at me and I back at them before I scratched my arm.

"Alright. I suppose it would hurt us more not to tell you. Hell, we could possibly save your asses. Some new people are going to come to town, bringing with them a guy, who falls for your girl, Star, here. While Max goes after the guy's mother, you turn him, but he doesn't want it because of Star. She puts it in his head that one of you four is the head vamp and if he can kill you all, they will be free. Making him and a few other kids come and kill you off." I look at each of them as I continue. "First Marko gets run through by a stake, Dwayne dies from an arrow introduces him to a stereo, then Paul, in a bathtub filled with holy water, and then you, David. You get run through. Max dies later by fire and that's the end." I could taste nothing but ash as I told them how they all end up dying because of one of their own. "What are their names?" David's tight voice made me want to give in. "I can't tell you that. I shouldn't have even told you what was to happen. But damnit I felt sorry for you guys." I stood up and took off my glasses, rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm. "I couldn't help thinking that if Star had been human, she could have gone on her merry way with the boy and you all would have lived. I didn't think it was fair." I put my glasses back on and faced the angry vampire leader. "I'm sorry, but I will not tell you about those people... And you won't get it out of my head. I made sure that we are all protected from mind games." "How?" David rose from the wheelchair. "I may not be an experienced witch, but I can cast a mean psychic protection spell. One that prevents another from entering another's mind against their will." David advanced, but I wasn't about to show him how scared I was. Dwayne caught his arm as it made its way to my face. "David, no." We stared at each other until David snatched his arm back from his second and walked back to his chair. "You won't tell us who means us harm. Why protect them?" Dwayne asks.

Lupe answered for me. "Because that wouldn't be fair either. You would go and kill them for something they have yet to do." Shaking her head Zulai added. "It also wouldn't be right to tell you everything. It would mess things up." "What do you mean?" Marko asked. "It means the space-time continuum would be out of whack. Which it already is." Angel supplied, looking unphased by what was happening. Shannon supplied a layman's explanation. "He means that because we told you, we have no idea how much we changed. Babies that were to be born from victims you would have had if you lived, becoming important people. Lives that weren't meant to be lived, doing just that. There's no telling how big that can of worms is now." Shannon buried her face into her hands. "Well. Damn." Paul sat back. "This can't all be bad, right?" "Yeah. It can." I said, crossing my hands under my chest. "The only way I know how to try and save you all is to kill Max and wipe Star's mind clean. That way, at least most of what should happen will, save for you all dying. That only leaves three things to be brought together..." I muttered, forming a plan as my friends stared at me. "You don't plan on actually killing Max, Do you? That's a suicide mission!" Dwayne spat. "You don't plan on making it do you?"

I looked at the shirt-less vampire. "What? Of course I do. I do know several methods of getting rid of a vampire. And I'll have no trouble getting past Thorn, dog from hell. I just need enough tranqs to take down a bull elephant and I'll go from there. Holy water is always a good thing. I'll have to go in the morning though, He should be at his most vulnerable." I looked at the boys. "When I kill him, you'll feel it. Like an empty spot or even some pain. But it will go away. When the time comes, I will move Star into where she must be. Maybe that's why we're here..." Zulai and Lupe both cracked large yawns. "Is it alright if we stay here?" Lupe asked David. Sighing he got up. "Yeah. You can take our beds, we rarely use them. We have a few rooms in the deeper parts of the cave, ones left from the original hotel." "Really? So then not everything was destroyed. Cool." said Shannon, stretching out her muscles from sitting too long. Paul's eyes zoomed in on the stretch of chocolate skin exposed by her actions. "You can use me, I mean my room. It's this way." He took Shannon by the hand and led her down one of the tunnels. "Mine is over here, and there's a spare room down this end, that you can use, Angel." Marko said pointing Zulai and Angel to the far left. David had gone with Lupe into one of the other tunnels and I was left with Dwayne. Alone. "I'll take the couch. I'll be fine." I said sitting back down. In less than a heartbeat I was pulled back to my feet and being dragged down one of the other tunnels.

~Page Break~

After walking for a few minutes we stopped. "Don't move" He said, letting my hand go. One by one, candles of different colors and sizes were lit. Bringing the room and its contents to light. There was a large bed in the center of the room. On it were dark, soft sheets. The four posts were strong, thick wood, that had slight wear on it. The walls were lined with book cases, telling of its irregular occupant's tastes.

Dwayne watched Tatyana as she moved about his room, her fingers ghosting over his bed, his books. Nothing about the girl was exceptionally sexy, or even that attractive, but something had told him to stop David from touching her. He had been surprised when she had read his bible, in Latin, one of the only things he had left from his human life. And down at the beach, he had become upset when she had told him about pains and problems at her home. He nearly flew into a panic when he looked up and saw her walking into the tide, knowing it would have pulled her under in mere seconds. When she said that she tries to kill herself unconsciously, he wanted to smack sense into her. He had never felt these kinds of things before, not after he became a vampire anyways. But when she had told them how they all die, he got goose bumps. Now he really did believe some kind of magic had brought them here? Of course he did, he was after all a supernatural creature himself. But was it like Tatyana had said? Were they here to save him and his friends, or die trying?

"This is my room. Is it adequate, Tatyana?" Her name rolled off his tongue, tasting sweet. She turned to look at him. "It's a lovely room. It is a shame that you'd abandon this bed for a mine shaft, though." She smiled. He stared at her lips, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. "I would have to say I've dreamed of this since I was a kid." Startled, he blinked. "What?" "A four poster bed, with sheets so black they make you think about sinful things." she laughed, her long nails clicking on the wood as she rounded the bed. "I read way too many romance books as a kid. My head is stuck in the clouds and slammed in the gutter." Dwayne smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Sometimes it's best to stay in the clouds where nothing can touch you." "And therein lies the problem, I'm never in reality for too long and I don't pay attention. I mean look at me," She touches her hair first, and then moves down her body. "My hair is horribly messed up for life, I'm fat, and guys don't like me. I have very few friends, but not by choice. It's because I keep to myself, the ones I have now, I'm in danger of losing and I can't bring myself to stop it, because then I'd be being selfish."

She sat on the bed and looked at her arms, which were still covered. "I'm falling apart at the seams. I only seem strong because I can't let others see I'm not." Dwayne sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's not true. There's nothing wrong with your hair, and yeah, you're not exactly a twig, but guys like women with meat on their bones. They tend to make better wives." he winked. "Your friends care about you, and the fact that they haven't deserted you even after this crazy shit that's happening, means they do love you. As for you falling apart; it happens, you're only human, and you're still young. You're bound to make mistakes and fuck up a hell of a lot, but as long as you move past it, it's just dust in the wind." He pulled her head under his chin and put his other arm around the girl. "You're a hell of a lot smarter than I'd originally thought..." she said softly as she put her arms around his waist. 'What the hell am I doing? She's food. Why should I be so nice to her?' he thought to himself.

He breathed in her light vanilla scent, under it the smell of the forest after a rain shower, her smell. He held her until he heard her heartbeat slow down and her breathing even out, telling him she was asleep. He moved her around and up to the pillows and with a second glance got into the bed behind her. When he pushed aside her hair, he saw the deep purple bruise he left on her neck from earlier. He'd have to be more careful around her, he thought as he remembered the force in which he had yanked her from the waters and then shook her after that, he hoped that didn't bruise as well. He sent a breeze to blow out most of the candles, save for the bunch by the wall she faced. He stared at her, bathed in the soft light until he felt the pull of the sun on his skin, pulling him into sleep. With his arm around her waist and her back pressed to his front, he tucked his head into her shoulder, and gave in to the need to sleep.

~Page Break~

After dropping Angel into the spare room, Marko led Zulai to his room. Lighting the candles he had in his room, he held out his arms. "Well, this place is all mine." The bed that occupied the side of the room took up a good amount of it, the blanket looked to be swatches of different colors and fabrics, some crudely sewn, some attached with dozens of safety pins. Zulai held up the blanket to Marko. "Nice sewing." She snickered. Marko snatched it back from her and tossed it back onto the bed. "What? I'm just a guy. Girls sew." Zulai mock glared at him. "Right. I guess you didn't take arts and crafts when you had the chance." She looked around the rest of his space. Posters of various girls in varying degrees of nudity "I somehow doubt I'll have a good night's sleep with all these chicks staring at me." "Oh, I can take them down."

Marko started pulling down the posters left and right. Before Zulai could realize what was happening, the walls were barren of women, but still held some singers or bands. "Wow...that was fast, but you really didn't have to. I mean, it's your room, I probably won't be here for long anyways." She plopped onto the surprisingly soft bed. Marko sat down beside her. "So, your friend, Tatyana, she knows what she's doing? If she goes after Max, she could-" "She won't die. She may be suicidal, doesn't mean she'll just die like that." She scooted until her back hit the wall. "She's too damn stubborn to do anything else." She lay down, with her back to the wall and went to sleep. Marko looked incredulously at the sleeping girl and then at the posters he just took off the walls because of her. "Damn, I think I fell..." he shook his head and took off his boots to hang on the beam he put in the ceiling, for when he didn't feel like going in the mine shaft. He fell asleep hanging above her.

~Page Break~

Shannon allowed Paul to pull her along to his room, but her arm was starting to ache and she was getting annoyed at being dragged like a child. She tugged her arm back and stopped walking. Rubbing her shoulder, she asked him "Do you intend to take my arm off? It does hurt being pulled along like a dog on a leash." Paul rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, it's just that I don't get a chance to bring many people back here." He turned around and continued walking, Shannon following behind him. "Seeing as how we eat most females, I don't get to show it off to the chicks." He rounded another corner and moved the cloth door aside. Shannon walked into the darkness, but his hand halted her in her tracks. "Don't move." he warned. Shannon could hear him moving around and then watched as he lit a small lantern with a long fireplace match. He went around the room lighting other, larger lanterns and candles, bringing his living space to light. "What do ya think?" He had a king-size bed, covered in different sized, different colored pillows drowning the bed.

On his walls were bands and singers of the time they were in as well as some models in swimsuits and the like. Off to the far side of his room was a small table with a few books, a boom box and a rather large knife on it. "It looks like the room of a typical teenage boy." she said. Paul looked like he had expected more from her. "So, I take it these bands here, are pretty good?" She inwardly sighed when he grinned like a child showing off his favorite toy. "...and they have an wicked drummer." he finished. Going over to his bed, she picked up one of the pillows. "And what's with the collection?" he walked towards the bed and held one up. "I don't know, I just like soft stuff." he shrugged. "Don't you have something that you just do without thinking about it?" "No, not really..." She put the orange pillow down, sitting in the space she made; she picked up a larger one, a bright pink one. It was super soft against her face as she pressed her face in it. "So what do you like doing? Back where you come from I mean." Paul asked, trying to start up another conversation. "I played tennis. I was on a team." "Are you good?" "I guess, I mean, I haven't gotten a heap of first place trophies, but I play to have fun. Winning just makes it better." she laughed and he smile.

Listening to her laugh made him want to hear it again, cause it. "I used to be in the army." he said. "I didn't die there though. I was on leave here, in this hotel, actually, when it came down. David found me and turned me." "Were you scared?" She moved closer to me. "A bit, at first it's hard to feed and kill people, but it gets easier to deal with. That's why we pick people no one would miss. Nobodies that live under the boardwalks or even on the street. We share sometimes, too, if we don't find enough." Shannon lay on top of the mountain of pillows, frowning she pointed at the ceiling. "What's that?" Paul lay back as well. "Oh that's the bar Marko helped me put up in here, for when I don't feel like walking to where we normally sleep while the sun's up." He sat up and pulled his boots off, showing her his clawed, bat-like feet. "Weird, huh? We all have feet like this, except Star and Laddie, because they're only half vampire." Shannon looked at his feet and toed off her own shoes, showing toenails painted a fiery red, and put hers next to his. "If we paint the nails, I doubt anyone would notice what they look like." She chuckled; Paul hit her with one of his pillows. "Go to sleep human, before I do. You want something to change into?" He held out one of his few clean shirts. "No, I'm good, thanks." She pretty much dived under the multicolored sea of pillows and he heard her sigh in contentment. Shaking his head he flew up to the beam and clutched it with his special feet, hanging a few feet away from the bed, he saw her head pop up. "You're sleeping there?" She asked. "Well, if you're offering to let me sleep with you, I'd love too." He smirked as he heard her mumble something about perverted vampires and sent a gust of wind to blow out most of the lanterns on the ground or near something flammable. He went to sleep, right after she did.

~Page Break~

Angel looked around the room he was given, there was a few lit candles or lanterns and the bed was huge. But as far as rooms went, this was the least crowded. 'I guess no one uses this room, but at least it's clean.' he thought as he hit one of the pillows and dust didn't fly out. He sat down on the bed but kept his shoes on. He took out his phone and switched it off, deciding to save some power, seeing as how he didn't carry around a charger and it would be hard to find something that didn't exist yet. 'Most likely I'm the only one that is going to have a live phone when this is all done.' he thought as he stretched out on the bed, leaving the candles burning he went into a light sleep.

Laddie looked in on the boy guest and went over to the bed. Seeing the cell phone, but not knowing what is was, he reached for it only to have his hand grabbed by the now awake Angel. "No touchy, kid." Angel put the phone in his pocket. "Can I sleep in here with you? Star's being moody again. I'd sleep with one of the guys, but all the beds are taken and this is the only spare." Sighing Angel moved back to allow the smaller child in. "Sure, but if you bite me, you're dead." he closed his eyes. Laddie crawled into the bed and closed his eyes, but sleep would not come to him easily. "Did you have any brothers or sisters where you come from?" "I have a little brother, about two years younger than me." "What are your parents like?" "If I answer, will you stop with the questions and go to sleep?" "Yeah." "My mom is a shorter woman, she's nice but she can get real mean if you get on her bad side. My dad, he can kind of be a real character sometimes, but he's okay I guess. Now go to sleep." Silence. "One more question, I promise." Angel groaned softly. "Sure." "Where did you guys come from? Really?" Angel thought a bit before deciding to tell the kid the truth. "We're from a different time, a different reality. One where vampires don't really exist. Although it's a bit more complex than that, that's all I'm telling you. Sleep. Now." Angel prayed the boy would go to sleep and he did. Angel fell back into a light slumber, listening for the breathing of the kid next to him, dreading more questions that caused less sleep.

~Page Break~

David had slipped out of sight with Guadalupe in tow, taking her to the room he used when he was feeling for a bed. His bed was similar to the ones his brothers had. It should, he spent nearly 3 years carving his own out of a fallen tree and had helped his brothers make creations of their own. When he was first made, he got bored easily, Max had thought he should find something worthwhile to do for the rest of eternity, he ended up learned carpentry.

His bed was what was left of one of the old oak trees that had fallen after a storm one night. David carved the base and headboard with intricate runes and symbols he had learned through the years, as well as some Latin inscriptions. There was, at the end of the base, was his boys' names and the date they met. His sheets, he had for little over a week, he got them from a recent kill's house, were a dark red color, he took the couple's mattress and pillows just because they already matched and he needed a new one. The old one had blood soaking it. He had iron posts at the corners and had dark cream lace drapes for the bed's canopy.

David watched Lupe walk around his room. He had left his drums burning; on the off chance he brought home food. She stopped at his small art corner, small, wooden figures litter the table. One or two were people, but the majority were animals, some lifelike, some taken from the imagination of a child. She picked up one his old carvings, a doe. "Nice, I take it you like carving stuff out of wood?" He shrugged and took off his coat, tossing it across the bed, he sat down on it. "It's not like I have anything better to do for the rest of my life. Besides, I sell some of them sometimes, when there gets too be too many." He watched her move to the other side of his room. "And the large pile of clothes? Should I expect something to start crawling out any second?" He laughed, Lupe looked as if she wanted to poke and prod his clothes pile to make sure nothing was living there. David patted the bed beside him. "Sit, relax. The sun's almost up. All good little boys and girls are dead to the world by now." She walked closer to the bed but didn't sit down, she held onto one of the steel rods. "Is that supposed to be some kind of pun? If it is, it isn't a very good one... So how old are you anyways?" David smirked and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "Do you mind?" "I have asthma, and I don't have my pump with me." "Asthma? So I guess you do mind." he tucked it behind his ear and got up. "Get some sleep; you got a long day ahead of you tomorrow night. We'll show you guys around the boardwalk." David patted Lupe's head and walked out of the room, needing to smoke and clear his head, fully intending on returning and watching his guest. He couldn't put his finger on it, but this small girl was making him think about things best left behind in a vampire's life.

David returned just as the pull of the sun made him drowsy, he lay on his back, across the bed, at Lupe's feet. He could hear the rhythmic release and draw of her breath and the slow, even thud of her heart, she was in a deep sleep. The sun broke horizon and everyone was dead to the world. Figuratively and literally.


	2. Let's Get To Work

Chapter 2: Let's Get To Work

Angel felt a foot in his gut, that's how he woke up. 'Damn kid.' he looked at the sleeping child next to him, wishing he could just push him off the bed and into a cage or something. Settling for moving out of the bed and stretching, he looked around to try and figure out if he had slept the day away. 'I don't suppose there is a lit lantern or something... aha!' He found a box of matches and a lantern on the floor. 'Must have been from when the kid got here.' He lit the lantern and walked out the way he remembered. He noticed Shannon already in the room. "Shannon? Was there anyone else where you were?" She shook her head and sat on the couch. "You stay here; I'll go see if I can find Zulai. She should be deeper in the same tunnel as I was. Turning it back up, he went back into the tunnel that led to the rooms, he found a split when he went past his room and was deciding on either going left or right when he heard someone yell. Walking to the left, he called out the name that matched the voice. "Zulai?"

~Page Break~

The first thing Zulai notices is that there's something tickling her shoulder, brushing it off multiple times she wakes up to rip off the offending thing. Opening her eyes, she is met with the up-close and very clear image of Marko hanging upside down over her. She rolls out of the bed and onto the floor. "What the hell!" she shouts, covering her rapidly beating heart. Marko doesn't move an inch while Zulai freaks out on the floor. "That ass was right on top of me... fuck." she said, only softer now. 'He can't be sleeping, vampires don't sleep. They kind of just die for the day. That's what I read anyways...' remembering the Anita Blake series Tatyana had made her read once or twice. She stuck to werewolves and such now-a-days. Vamps not really being her thing after Twilight pretty much killed her vampire dreams and replaced them with wolves.

Shaking her head to clear it, she got up and brushed herself off. "Zulai?" That was Angel's voice. "Yeah? I'm over here." She saw Angel coming with a lit lantern. "What time is it?" she asks him. "Like I know. Follow me; I'll get you to where we came in. I still need to look for Tatyana and Guadalupe." He walked back the way he came, Zulai following. "Go straight and look where you walk. You'll find the place we all were in before we got dragged off to the rooms." He told her and walked behind her down the tunnel. "Straight." She ran her hands along the wall to make sure she was indeed walking straight and she soon saw the meager slivers of sunlight, telling her that she was close. She bounded towards it and saw Lupe and Shannon, sitting on the couch, with a water bottle in front of them. She walked over and plopped herself at the end of the couch, next to Shannon. "Glad to see ya..." she said, smiling over at her friend. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Want some water?" Shannon passed Zulai the bottle and Lupe raised her hand in greeting. "Glad to see you made it through the night." Zulai smiled at her other friend who had her head tipped back and still looked rather tired. "Ditto." They drank some more water and sat, waiting for the last two to come from the dark holes.

~Page Break~

Opening her eyes, Shannon saw a few dim lanterns still lit, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and stretched, cracking a big yawn she stood up. Walking towards the bigger lantern, she turned it up by the knob on the side and gasped. Paul was hanging upside down not even five feet away from where she stood. Taking the lantern off its hook, she walked closer and reached out to poke his cheek, his skin was freezing. "Well, he is a vampire, the sun should still be up, I guess he's dead to the world.." she chuckled at her bad wording and looked for the entrance she came through the night before, finding it after moving every cloth that covered his walls. She walked out the way she remembered coming and arrived to the main entrance. Spotting her bag, she rushed over to check if everything was still there, they were. She then looked around, she saw Star, knocked out in her bed, but didn't want to go near the girl. She might wake up hungry. But aside from the sleeping Halfling, she was the only one up and around.

She ended up sitting on the couch until she saw Zulai, Angel came out after her, coming from one of the other tunnels. She waved them to the couch. "Hey, you saw Taty or Lupe?" They shook their heads. "Nah, I got dragged off before them. I have no idea where they are." Zulai said, looking through her own bag. Angel nodded. "Yeah, I was pulled along for that ride too. The kid, Laddie, slept with me. He hugs in his sleep. I got kicked trying to get him off of me." He took his phone out of his pocket and slipped it into his book bag under the table. "I'll go down that tunnel," Angel said, taking up the lantern Shannon had brought, he went towards a cave on the far left. After a few minutes, Lupe came out of a tunnel in the far back of the cave, near the mine shaft. Yawning, she waved good morning to her friends and too her water bottle out of her bag, drank some and passed it to the others, all without saying one word.

~Page Break~

Guadalupe Lopez is normally one to just fall asleep on strange beds, in strange places, with strange people nearby, but she had been through a heck of a shock. Rubbing her eyes of grit, she felt for the glasses she left beside the pillow. Putting them on she saw, one of the lanterns had been left, dimly lit, hanging down on a wire from the bed's steel top. She turned it up and saw David lying across the bed, width-wise. He didn't look like the enraged, evil, dark creature the film portrayed him as. She tilted her head and huffed, she would get nowhere if she sat and stared at a vampire forever. She would have to find her way back to the central area where they all came in. Sighing, she got out of the bed and glanced back to make sure the vampire hadn't risen she moved the cloth that hid the doorway. She immediately saw light a few yards from where she had emerged; she saw Shannon and Zulai and went to the girls.

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

I woke slowly, shivering at the lack of giant fluffy comforters I always had in my bed. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw darkness. I remembered. "Oh right, in a cave with vampires, from a movie." I said to myself, looking around, I saw a bunch of nearly dead candles on the floor. Leaning down I picked up one of the taller, unlit candles. Once it was lit I moved around the room, lighting a few here and there. Turning back to the bed, I looked at the person sleeping there, thinking it was one of my friends I grabbed dark hair and tugged gently. Dwayne's body rolled slightly and a large wad of cash rolled out of his jacket pocket. 'This could come in handy. I'll need something to put Thorn out. I placed the pilfered bills into my back pocket and looked at Dwayne for a moment; he looked like he was sleeping, not dead. I reached out to touch his forehead, my hand made contact with the ice cold skin of the dead, bringing up memories I didn't want to remember, and I jumped back, knocking into Angel.

"What the fuck? Oh it's you. You found anyone else?" I asked. "Yeah, Zulai and Shannon are up, waiting where we came in. I can't find Lupe, though. Did you see where she went?" he started walking, carrying a lantern I guessed he must have found in one of the rooms. I followed beside him. "No, but I'm sure she's in one of these caves. Maybe she's found her way and is waiting with the others. What time is it?" "10:30 maybe." When we got back to the central area of the caves, Zulai, Shannon and Lupe were sitting on the couch. I moved faster to get to them and hug each of them. "Glad to see everyone made it through the night without incident." Zulai hugged me back. "Yeah, except for nearly having a heart attack when I woke up. The one, Marko was hanging right above me. I nearly jumped out of my skin." Zulai pressed a hand to her heart. "Yeah, me too, Paul was hanging on the freaking ceiling." Shannon squealed. "Yeah, well I woke up with Dwayne in the bed next to me. First time I've ever woken up to a dead guy in bed." I said, shivering at the feel of his cold cheek. I hated seeing dead bodies, especially when they look so not dead. They felt so cold. "Did you do it?" Zulai asked, looking at me weirdly. "What, no! I'm not _that_ much of an easy lay. I don't just have sex with random guys, no matter how hot and smexy they might be." "Smexy...?" Angel shook his head "I don't wanna know..."

I hugged Shannon and then Lupe. She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I woke up with David in the bed with me, but he wasn't awake, I trust he didn't do anything to me, so I'm sure Dwayne did nothing bad to you either." "Thanks, I feel so much better." I clapped my hands together. "Okay, first I need to find a church, then I'm killing their master. " I started walking out of the cave, followed by my friends. "How do you plan on killing your first vampire, Tatyana?" Angel asked me as I neared a comic book shop. "Brownies..." I banged on the door until it opened and a hippie lady answered. "Can I help you?" "Yes, I need brownies, special ones. My friends and I are planning to call the corners tonight, but some punks stole our stash. I may have been told that you are a most awesome cook." I held out a few bills I swiped from Dwayne's pocket. "Please?" The woman smiled and waved us in. We sat on the couch as she went to the back, a few minutes later she came back with a brown paper bag and held out her hands for the cash. "How much?" "25. This all I got, you'll be able to call God with this much. I handed her the money and shouted a 'thank you' over my shoulder as we left. Thankfully my friends kept quiet while I worked my magic. But nothing stopped them on our way to the church. "You bought weed brownies? You think you'll get the vamp high and he'll just let you kill him?" Angel hissed. "No, I was actually thinking that, first I'd get rid of his hell hound so that I can make it past the gate. Kind of like in Friday. Remember?" a round of 'oohs' went around, followed by my own 'yeah...' and we got a few containers of holy water, thanks to a priest with a soft spot for girls with ample chests.

~Page Break~

We headed to Max's house. I remembered what it looked like, the large white dog, only enhanced my sureness. I whistled and kissed to get Thorn's attention. Waving the first brownie like a treat, I made him get curious about it. "You want it boy? You want it. Yeah... that's a good boy... want some more?" I fed the dog the brownies until he dropped, and I petted his head softly, speaking softly to induce the kind of sleepiness that comes with being that high. I had no idea how long I had until it wore off, so I grabbed the holy water bottles from Lupe, we had thought it best since she was least likely to lose them or drink them. I walked up to the house and turned the knob, it was open. 'Right, you're a centuries old vampire with a demon guard, air couldn't touch you.' I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me.

I looked for what could lead to a basement and hoped he was like Dwayne and the other boys. Finding a door with stairs going down in the kitchen, I clutched one of the bottles to me. Walking down that short flight of stairs made me glad I didn't have to use the bathroom. When I reached the ground I looked around and saw a simple bed, a night stand and a rack of wine bottles. Moving towards the bed, I saw Max, lying on his back, arms crossed across his stomach. Looking so peaceful, it made me want to throw up. I opened the bottle, ready to throw it on him, then his eyes popped open and I found myself thrown against the wall, the bottle lost now. "My, my, my... you may have actually caught me if David hadn't told me what you planned. I shakily rose to my feet, leaning against the wall. "David told you?" "Well not himself, I touch his mind sometimes. A fatherly gesture I suppose, just making sure he's not planning on killing me anytime soon." he walked until he stood about three feet from me, but came no closer. "What I can't figure out is why he hasn't killed you or your friends yet. I'll have to ask him, once I kill you. Perhaps I shall even turn you and your friends, give you all as gifts to my boys." I raised my empty hand, pointing at him, Max stopped in his tracks and smiled a fanged one. "You are one insane motha-." In my other hand was another open bottle of the holy water we got from the church. He laughed. "Oh, don't be so crude. That's what you get for trying to kill a master vampire. You should have thought this out more carefully." "Trust me. I wasn't thinking about this part..." I muttered sarcastically. "Now my dear, hold still. I don't want to mar that pretty face of yours." He lunged and I tossed the water on his face as I ducked out the way. He grabbed his face, screaming, smoke coming from between his hands. I cracked open another bottle and poured it onto his neck, followed by another and another until his head pretty much melted off his shoulders. I collapsed against the wall. Blowing out a puff of air, watching the flesh smoke and hiss. "Time to get rid of you, Max." I mumbled to myself.

Max was a heavy man; he was a heck of a lot taller than I'd thought as I pulled his head and body up the stairs to burn. I put his head on the table, and opened the drapes and windows to let the sun in, it caught fire instantly. Moving his body up and onto the table was harder than dragging him up some stairs, but I got it. It too went up like dry kindling. I wet a rag and started wiping my body down, it wasn't as bloody as I had thought, but it left a hell of a mess downstairs and not to mention the smell of burning flesh. I looked around the house to check if anything in the house was of the undead type.

In the master bedroom, I found a bunch of first edition and author signed books. On the dresser I found a few personal things, a journal and a small box, inside was several wads of cash; I pocketed it, seeing as how we needed it more than he did. I decided to leave the gas on with a candle I had found on the counter lit by the table, just in case the burning pile of ash didn't cause an explosion. I walked out of the house, looking as inconspicuous as I could, which was easy as there were no neighbors looking at us, putting the journal in my jacket pocket, a tight fit, but it wouldn't fall out.

I passed Thorn and my friends, who seemed to have made friends while I killed his master. Thorn was doing tricks for them. He sat, laid down, rolled over, even gave a high five. I felt sorry for the dog. I wished I could keep him, but not knowing if he really was a demon dog, gave me a moment to think. "Done?" Shannon asked quietly as I opened the gate. I nodded and we started walking. Thorn started whining and, against my better judgment, I let him out. "Okay, you can come with us, but you have to at least act like a normal dog most of the time. That means doing dog stuff, like playing with a ball and whatnot. Got it?" I swore he nodded. Not really wanting to question it too much we left.

~Page Break~

By the time we got to the boardwalk, we heard the explosion. "About time..." I muttered as we ate a late, very light, lunch. We weren't feeling up to eating a full meal after pretty much killing a guy, so we shared a basket of nachos with cheese and some French fries, minus the ketchup. "You blew up his house?" Angel dropped his French fry back into the basket. "I had to at least make it look like something happened; otherwise neighbors might have gone to check on him. At least now I know he's dead for good." "How do you know he isn't still alive? I mean we all know in horror movies, the bad guy is almost never really gone for good." Zulai asked, I could see the worry in her expression. "I melted his head off then I burned him in the sun, he was ash when I left him. I set the ash on fire, just in case, so the ashes were ashes, plus I left it in the sun, set the stove gas and lit a candle so that by the time the gas gets to the candle we'd be pretty far from the place." They looked at me like I had grown a new head. "Tell me you guys believed me when I always told you I know how to get rid of things." I put my tea down. "I mean, really guys, CSI, NCIS, Criminal Minds. All tell you how to do all this, even how the government and police think, even if they do find prints, I won't have existed in this world, at least not until the 90's. If we even come into being in this world." I finished, looking like the smart-ass I loved being sometimes.

We finished eating and gave the edible scraps to Thorn who looked content at being treated like a dog, spoiled. I paid with the pilfered money and we went down to the beach, we found a frizz-bee buried and forgotten, we decided to just play around until we dropped in the shade. Shannon and Zulai and Angel went to the boardwalk to see if they could find us at least clean undies or something with some of the money I had swiped from Dwayne and Max. Thorn loved the attention he got from Lupe as she rubbed his belly and I scratched his head. "Do you think he will be happy, being a normal dog now?" Lupe asked me, her eyes squinting in the bright sun that was just beginning to set. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to see. I would love to keep him. He is such a good boy, aren't you, Thorn." We started a whole new round of rubbing and scratching the white dog.

The others came back with the spoils of clothing shopping. They brought back undies for all of us, as well as an extra set of jeans for us. Zulai brought me back to exchange mine because it didn't fit. The man in the store tried to sell me some hippy bell bottoms, so I asked for a refund as did Zulai and went to a punk store next door, I got a skirt and a jacket to match. I looked at myself in the changing room mirror. The skirt was long, and a dark green, expressing my inner Wiccan. It had a few chains and d-rings, so my Goth side was content too. The jacket was black, but it had no chains, long sleeves and a hood. Always essential when I looked at outerwear. It was also pretty long, reaching my ankles. I loved it, even used some more cash to buy a shirt and a pair of boots. Zulai already had her stuff in a bag when I was done. We went outside as the sun was setting and we headed back to our table we sat at during our lunch. We hadn't even spent half of the money I swiped from Dwayne, and I had replaced it with what I took from Max so I could give it back later, if we saw them.

~Page Break~

We watched the boys walk to our table, coming out of nowhere, I assumed they flew. David stared at us all for a minute. "Come." He walked past us, towards the beach where fire pits were just starting to blaze. We got up and followed him, Thorn trotting beside me. We sat down at one of the empty ones, a few yards away from the loud noises of the people. "He's gone." It wasn't a question. "Yes. His whole house is too. Thorn wanted to come with us, so here he is." I said softly, reaching down to pet the creature. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Dwayne. At his confused look I said. "We need some stuff, like clean undies, some clothes. I borrowed what I found in your pocket this morning, plus some of what I took from Max's place." he nodded and put the wad into his pocket. My friends sat down, on the driftwood seats, I stood. "So you killed him? All by yourself?" Paul asked. I nodded, seeing as I did get rid of the master vamp alone. "Dude, that's so wicked!" Marko said, he grabbed my head and shook it. "You're freaking' awesome, girl. I thought you'd for sure be dead or something." "Yeah, it was touch and go for a while. He knew I was coming though." Marko looked at me. "I didn't do it." I touched his arm. "I know. David, did you know that Max entered your mind frequently? He got it from your mind that I was really serious about killing him." David nodded. "I thought as much. I can't block him from my head, he's my maker." "Was." Lupe said. "He was your maker. He's dead now. And that means you all, Star and Laddie are free, right?" David nodded. The two had already left the cave when he and the boys awoke for the night. He would worry about them later.

"So what now? Do we go home yet?" Angel asks me. "No...We haven't saved them yet. The others haven't come to town yet. There will be some dude with a sax, playing a concert. That's when it's almost over. Plus we still have to get Star and that guy together. Not to mention erasing Star's memories, she still knows where you guys sleep during the day." I said, sitting on the log, next to Angel, petting Thorn to distract me from the boy's stares. "A guy with a sax?" Dwayne's confused expression is almost cute, but I can see the red and gold specks in his eyes. "You guys came straight here to find us didn't you?" I ask him, his dark head nods. "You're hungry. Go feed before we become meals. I would really like to actually get the chance to help you. The empty feeling you all have right now will go away soon. It will just feel weird not to feel him. But this makes David your master now." I wave my hand and stare into the fire. "Go feed, we'll find a place where we can shower and change. We can talk about this later." I said, standing up and turning from David. A hand wrapped around my arm. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for killing Max?" As the hand didn't tighten, I knew he wasn't threatening me. "Because if you kill me, you'll have to kill my friends. Do you think you can kill us all?" I whisper, for his ears to hear. "If you kill me, who's to say, we won't be able to prevent your deaths and you do end up dying very painful deaths." I said aloud for the others to hear. "David, let her go." said Dwayne, raising his hands to the platinum blond, he slowly removed his hand from my arm. Dwayne's hand covered the expanse David's did before. "Come on, I'll find you guys some place to do what you have to. I can feed after that." He pushed me forward in front of him. Zulai, Shannon and Angel were in front, Thorn beside me. Lupe looked at David, shaking her head she jogged to catch up with me and the others. Leaving David, Marko and Paul to find their feed for the night.

~Page Break~

Dwayne had known David wasn't going to hurt Tatyana, but his hand had been shaking. He was now their new master. But vampiric law, he now ruled Santa Carla. But Dwayne doubted David wanted that kind of responsibility. He knew David was just messing with her. When she had handed him the money, he was confused until she said she took it while he slept. With the money in his pocket, he took the teens to one of the hotels in the area and bought a room so they could shower and do whatever it was they had to do. He bit back his hunger, but that was before Tatyana had emerged from the bathroom, steam rising behind her, then another person went in. "There's three stalls in there. I guess it's more of a communal room. I'm just glad they allow pets." He did ask for one of the larger rooms, for groups of people, if he remembered the description correctly, but he didn't check if animals were allowed. She took off the bright red bandana she wore going into the bathroom, and started brushing her hair back, he just stared at her. She was dressed for sin. Her skirt was dark green and long, but didn't make her as tom-boyish like the jeans had, it made her look feminine. The shirt was pulled tight across her chest, hinting at the pale pink skin, with lacing in the front. She tugged and tugged, but couldn't get the strings to close enough so as not to see her entire chest. Getting up, he pulled on the lacing until they were at the beginning loops, then gently began redoing the laces through each loop, his knuckles brushing against her skin, he helped her tie the top with a bow. Looking into the mirror she smiled back at him. "Thank you. I would have never gotten it to look like this."

She turned back to the mirror and began brushing out her hair. It was longer than he'd originally thought it would have been, the ends brushing the middle of her shoulder blades. He watched her carefully part and then brush with slow strokes. Every so often, looking back to the mirror to move strands into areas she wanted. "Why not just use hair spray?" he asked. She shook her head. "That stuff destroys the ozone layer. In my time, stuff like that was banned and never used again." She took out a small pink tube and rubbed it on her lips, lip balm. He could smell the peach and wondered if her lips tasted like peaches now. As he moved closer, one of the other teens came out of the bathroom. Shannon. She was wearing a black sundress that ended just above her knees. "Taty, you got anything?" "Yeah. Give me a sec." He watched Tatyana walk over the resting hound, go into her bag and toss a small cameo bag at the other girl. He watched her pull out cosmetic after cosmetic item. "Want to make me up?" She smiled at Tatyana who grinned back. She nudged him as she walked past him. "Watch the master at work." she laughed and the concentrated on fixing the other girl eyes and lips, making the dark skinned girl look beautiful, standing next to herself. Something he didn't quite understand as Shannon praised the other girl for doing her makeup.

He didn't see how this one girl could make another go from attractive to beautiful; yet not do anything to herself. As her other friends finished their showers, he left the room, hearing the other two girls talk about makeup and not in the mood to see more pretty people he couldn't eat. He then noticed the boys walking towards him. He waved. "They in there?" Looking at David, he answered. "Yeah. They all just finished showering; they should be ready any minute." No sooner, the words left his lips, the humans opened the door. First Angel, in a black vest with a pair of black jeans on, he looked like a typical high school teen of this decade, blending in would be easy for him tonight. Zulai came out with a blue V-neck shirt with a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of ripped acid washed jeans, Shannon followed, then Lupe in a pale pink and blue dress with an empire waist complete with matching lace shrug. Tatyana came out last with Thorn, checking inside to make sure they left nothing, she faced them. Dwayne could feel his fangs inching out, begging to taste her. She had put on a light coating of black eyeliner on, and those lips, they were red, like fresh blood. She didn't have on her glasses, but her hair laid in pin curls on her head, the small hairpins keeping it away from her face and neck, nothing like what he had seen before he left the room. "Where are your glasses?" he asked, she patted the pocket of her long jacket. "I won't lose those babies. I can see, just do not ask me if I know what a billboard says. I'm near-sighted." She smiled and went ahead to return the key. He went with her downstairs and waited outside the office. He watched as the human man at the desk accepted the key and then started making small talk as he rung up the charges for the room they used. Everything was just slightly annoying until the man at the front desk tried flirting with her. If she knew she was being hit on, she didn't show it, but when he started rubbing her arm, she jerked back, he grabbed. Dwayne stepped in, growling low in his chest; he wrapped his arm around Tatyana, yanking her out of his grasp. Glaring at the man, he figured he would come back and take care of the creep. Tossing the money on the counter, he stalked out with Tatyana in tow.

~Page Break~

When Marko and the others arrived to the only hotel nearby, they saw their brother Dwayne, standing on the balcony. "They in there?" David had asked. Marko saw the door open and the boy came out first, looking at them, he made a gesture and Zulai had come out. She had on her same jacket, but the shirt was different, a blue color and her jeans were like some of his own, ripped and sexy. There were rips going all the way up to her thighs, giving him peeks of the golden colored skin that lay beneath the denim. Aside from that, they fit her like a glove and matched the shirt. He wondered if there were rips on the back end too, he was curious as to what her undies looked like. But he was disappointed when the rips only ended mid-thigh, leaving her backside untouched. But he soon busied himself with watching her walk in front of him as they headed to the boardwalk. He could see Paul was having the same issue with Shannon.

He felt himself harden at the thought of getting laid tonight. And though the thought had crossed his mind once when the humans emerged from the bushes, it came back. She was a lovely creature. She was nothing like the girls he ate on a daily basis, but she was cute in her own way. She had seemed to like having fun and so far, he hadn't seen anything that could indicate something was wrong with her. As he watched her hips swing from side to side, he wanted to see he skin under the sun, if it would shimmer like it does at night, or if it just soaks it in. he was graced with a show of she as her shirt lifted up. He could feel his mouth water, he was getting hungry.

~Page Break~

Shannon had found a simple black sundress and matched it up with a pair of wedges she had also found in her size. When she saw herself in the mirror after letting Tatyana do her makeup, she looked like a goddess she felt like in the dress. The reaction Paul had only made her feel better about letting her friend cheer herself up by doing makeup. She did feel guilty that she did not buy the items herself and that Taty had taken it from Dwayne, but was grateful she was clean and had fresh clothes on. She was walking beside Paul; he had yet to say anything to her. Not that it was a shock. In the movie, the only one that did most of the talking for the group was David. She looked back at him, he was bringing up the rear of their little group, and she could see his eyes shifting every few seconds. He was keeping an eye out for any danger. He knew that there were vampire hunters after what Tatyana and the rest of them had told them. Taty made sure not to tell him who the hunters were of what they looked like. They didn't want to interfere _that _much. Pushing the thought out of her head, she looked in the corner of her eye at Paul. He was walking uncomfortably, looking down she understood why. His pants were _tight_. She could see _what_ made the vampire walk so strange, but she didn't know who. She saw him glance at her and the at her legs. 'Ah... glad I shaved...' she thought. 'So he does like my outfit. Thank you Zulai.' she silently praised the other girl for making her get the dress. She walked up and hooked arms with Zulai and the girls began walking, catching Lupe as well, they started giggling, knowing that the guys were following them, paying way too much attention on the females in front of them and leaving their brother behind with Tatyana.


	3. Am I Dating A Vampire?

Chapter 3: Am I Dating A Vampire?

Once Dwayne, Thorn and Tatyana had caught up with them, the boys left them to eat, while they hunted some food of their own. They came back shortly and got to enjoy watching the teens and dog eat awkwardly until Shannon and Angel decided they wanted to check out the rides. Paul got up, saying that he'd take them around. Marko went and Shannon pulled Zulai along as well. The girl wasn't happy, but soon they were having fun.

Marko was trying to win a stuffed animal for Zulai in a ring toss game, but wasn't having any luck. Angel, Paul and Shannon were playing the water shooting game, Angel had won, getting the purple monkey and giving it to Shannon after she begged to play with it. David, Lupe, Tatyana and Dwayne had stood on the sidelines, watching them have fun like parents would their children. When asked if they wanted to ride the Carousel, Tatyana looked unsure, but gave in easily when persuaded by Zulai and Shannon. But they had to leave Thorn on the side of the line, promising him many treats if he was good. Upon getting past the line, which they actually waited on, they took seats on horses, tigers and other animals, but staying together in one area. When the ride began the girls all started laughing. "This is the first time I've ever been on one of these." Tatyana said to her friends, she gave a girly squeak when the horse she sat on began moving up and down, she nearly slipped off, sitting sideways on the saddle, but corrected herself when Dwayne caught her arm. "Thanks." she smiled at him and kept talking to her friends. Marko nudged David. _'Surf Nazis.'_ he thought to his leader. The boys all stood and looked towards the group of four men walking up to them. "Having fun?" The heavy sarcasm was obvious as well as the hatred coming off the man. "Look, we don't want trouble. Not here at least." David said calmly. "We'll be more than happy to kick your asses on the beach, or in the lot."

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

I looked the opposite way and saw four more people coming; they all had the same look of those standing in front of David and the others. "Hey baby, want to hang with us instead of those losers?" One of the men ran a hand down my thigh and I slapped his hand. He had short, shaggy looking hair. "Touch me again, and you'll lose the hand." The people around him all 'oohed' and laughed. "Got you a fighter there." The bald one said. He reached for Lupe. "This one seems to be a lot better too. Tell me girl, you want a real man?" Angel pushed the man back. "Little brat wants to play, does he? Well fine then." He lunged at Angel who swiftly avoided the man's grasp, grabbed the back of his head, and swung it into one of the poles. The other men looked at their fallen comrade and then at the thin boy that had just put him out cold. "Why you little..." The Shaggy haired one came forward, I stopped him with a kick to his gut and while he doubled over, I kicked his face. "Oops... my bad. I was trying to get down." The ride had stopped and security guards were coming towards us. They grabbed the men and started to take David and the others.

"Hey! Officers, wait. Those aren't the bad guys, these are!" I said pointing to the still downed gang members. "Those men," I pointed to Marko, David, Paul and Dwayne "Are our dates. These perverts started feeling up on me and my friends." I started tearing up, hoping the cops fell for it. "They were just helping us. They didn't do anything..." Dwayne moved away from the cops and hugged me. "You're fine now. The police are going to take care of the bad men." I smiled into his chest and kept up the hurt damsel card. It didn't take long for the police to put cuffs on the gang members and apologize to the boys for almost arresting them too. We all got off the ride and they told us to be safe and left with the men. David tuned to us, "Did they really do that?" "Yeah, but I was the only one that got a full pat down from them, they only touched Lupe." I said, running my fingers through the shocked girl's hair. "Will ice cream make it better?" I asked. "Ice cream always makes everything better." she smiled and we got a few cones, a bowl for Thorn and continued our sightseeing.

We ended our tour back on the beach, the night still young. "Hey, I have an idea." I say. "Let's all split up." Paul looked at me and said "And?" "I don't know, that's as far as I got so far." He laughed. "Sounds good to me. There's a comic book store I want to check out." Angel said looking at me; I knew he meant the comic store the Frogs owned. David caught the stare, but said nothing. "Alright, how's about we just meet back at the cave later on?" David says, offering his arm to Lupe, who shyly takes it. Paul does the same with Shannon and so does Marko to Zulai. Dwayne looks at me as they all leave and go separate ways. "You don't need to offer your arm, so don't. It makes this seem more like a date." "It could be." He said, smirking. He offered his arm, as David had done, I took it and began cursing and thanking the mannerisms of old world men. Thorn trotted along, still happy from his ice cream bowl.

We found ourselves by the Ferris wheel. "You want to go on?" I shook my head. Not only was it a sign of a date, it was high as heaven. "I don't do so well with heights. And Thorn can't come on." He chuckled. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself until we get back, right boy?" A happy bark followed. "What do you have to fear? I'll catch you if you fall." I held onto the handle bar as the giant metal wheel started moving. I watched Thorn sitting by the operator; I was going to spoil that dog for being so damn good. Dwayne bent my white knuckled grip off the bar and held it. His hand was warm. "Talking could help." I said. "Tell me about yourself." "Like what?" "Tell me what the world looked like when you were human." I barely felt the ride moving up as he started talking. "I don't remember much from my childhood just that it was peaceful and my parents were happy. My mother was a Sioux, my father was a white man, and I had a little brother, an infant. My tribe had accepted their marriage, even though his people did not. When I turned 16, I began my warrior's rites. My father would teach me what he knew of hunting and when the time came, I would have to bring home my own kill for my family. One day, I was about 20, I had gone far, tracking a large buck, I found and killed it. I knew my family would be so proud.

"When I reached my village, everyone was dead, shot. Whoever had done it had killed my entire village and stole what little valuables we had. I ran to my family's hut, my mother lying in a pool of her own blood," I squeezed his hand in mine. "Her dress pulled up. She had been raped. My father was off to the side, he had been shot in the head. My baby brother had been burned to death in our fire pit; I found his rattle by the fire.

"Later that night, I was wandering the forest. That's when David had attacked me. I didn't have anything to live for, so I didn't struggle. He stopped and asked me why I didn't fight back. I told him I had nothing left in this world and the only thing I would regret would be that I didn't get my revenge." He pulled me closer to himself, wrapped his arm around me and closed his eyes. I could tell he was reliving his pain. "Is that when he turned you?" Dwayne nodded, his eyes still shut, he continued. "We found them that same night. They were my first kill, their blood was so sweet. I buried my family and avenged their murder all in one night. Covered in blood, I broke down and started crying. David sat by my side at their graves, until the sun forced us to find shelter. I then met Max and later came Paul and Marko." We were now at the top of the Ferris wheel, the height didn't bother me anymore. I was leaning into his side, my face pressed against his soundless heart. "I hope those bastards died painfully slow. You should have pulled out teeth and nails, followed by ripping off their balls and stuffing it in their mouths." My voice was calm and I felt his laugh rumble against my face. "Blood thirsty aren't you. You sure you're not a vampire?" I smiled. "I'm always blood thirsty, but I don't like senseless violence. It brings out the worst in me."

"So, on the Carousel, how much did that Surf Nazi feel up?" "Just my thigh." "Like this?" He ran his hand up and down my thigh, blushing, I moved his hand. "Yeah, like that." "Did you blush like that?" His hand just went back on my thigh, not moving, but not leaving either. "No. He was nasty, and not nearly as cute as you." I covered my mouth, making the seat rock with my sudden movement; my hands went back to gripping the bar. "So you think I'm cute?" I looked at him and his smug grin. "Shut up." He once again moved my hand off the bar and held it in his hand. "Don't worry; it's not a bad thing. But just cute? You don't think I'm hot, or sexy?" His smile made me roll my eyes and tell him what I called him earlier to my friends. "Smexy? What's that?" "It basically means you're so hot, a word good enough to describe you has not been invented yet. That you're hot beyond compare." I said, looking at the lights of the other rides and games. "I like this word, 'smexy'. It suits me. Have you ever used it on another guy before?" I thought about my ex-boyfriends. "No, I never used it to describe any of the boyfriend's I've had." "Oh? How many have you had?" "Three. I ended it with them because it got weird. They treated me like I was some kind of toy, to dress up and make pretty. I was in love with the idea of love, but I'm so glad I didn't give my virginity to any of them. That would have made me regret doing it." "So you're a virgin?" "Nope." At my answer, his brow creased. "Then how- ooh...I get it..." I moved my hand along the safety bar and accidentally cut it on a sharp edge. "Shit..." "So you do curse." He chuckled. "Bring it here, let me see." I handed him the bleeding wrist. I could see the yellow in his eyes as he stared at the blood seeping out. His warm mouth covered the wound and I began to feel him pulling on it, his tongue licking every so often, the blood kept leaking out. 'Must be an anti-coagulant in his saliva.' I thought for a second before I felt the sharp bite of his fangs pierce my wrist and I gasp, not at the pain, but at the warmth that spread. Dwayne looked up at me and I could see the red surrounding the yellow in his eyes, the ridges of his face, showing that he was actually feeding from me.

Breathless, I said his name, I wasn't going to try and pull away from him, and he could flat out attack and kill me. I had almost forgotten he was still a predator and I was his type of prey. I reached my other hand out, he growled but did not jerk away. 'Good sign,' I think. "Dwayne. You're taking too much. Dwayne?" I start stroking his hair and he closes his eyes, leaning into the touch, he stops the pulling on the bite and just licks lazily. "Dwayne, I need you to close the bite or I'll bleed out. Can you do that for me?" I say still stroking his hair, his face slowly goes back to normal and I can feel the bite punctures and the cut close, his tongue still licking. We're almost at the bottom of the wheel again, but Dwayne has yet to release my wrist. His eyes slowly open and he sits up as the ride comes to a halt and the man comes to open the bar. We get out and I walk away from him fast. I head to one of the outdoor water fountains to rinse off the blood that remained; I could hear Thorn's nails clicking on the ground as he kept up with me.

His breath breezed across my neck. "What happened?" Rubbing my wrist and hand, I clean off all the blood and walk away to one of the tables to dry with some napkins. Thorn goes under the table, his head in my lap. Dwayne sits beside me, closer than my own shadow. "Did I do that to your hand? Did I bite you?" "Yeah, but it's no big deal. It was a mistake and won't happen again." I rubbed my wrist again, scooting away from Dwayne. "So what, you're afraid of me now?" "No, just more cautious. Had I been scared, I'd have yanked, yanking is bad, it can get you killed. Did you feed tonight?" His hand was fast as it grabbed mine. "Yeah, but I didn't kill, I wasn't as hungry. And I wasn't when I bit you either." He rubbed his thumb over the marks he left. "It was your blood. It just drew me in. It was like I needed more and more. Not as food, but it spread like fire through my body, like that first time I drank David's blood, only without the pain. Just pleasure." He brought my wrist up to his mouth and kissed it. "Burning, consuming pleasure." I sat and gaped at his suggestive tone. I was not a prude, but I was shocked at the amount of lust I saw in his eyes, they weren't his full on neon yellow and red color, but the brown depths had bright gold flecks in it. "Do you need help closing your mouth?" I shut it with an audible click and he laughed.

"Not nice... go buy something to replace the liquid you took from me." I gently shoved him in the direction of a vendor. "Get me some juice." "Can you forgive me?" "Already done." We smiled at each other and he went order. I scratched Thorns head under the table and looked up. I felt a headache forming. The Surf Nazis were back, and the one I had kicked was in front. I guess he'd somehow gotten away from the cop and had seen us get off the Ferris wheel. I had hoped not to run into them again tonight, but it seemed luck was not on my side. The man smiled as he saw me sitting at the table alone and elbowed his two buddies, one with a buzz cut and another with a black bandana covering his hair. They reached my table and I looked down, hating that decision I made to kick him in the face. Why hadn't I just knocked him out? "Well, well, girlie. Looks like you're all alone. You need to pay me back for hitting me in the face, you're lucky you didn't break my nose." He leaned on the table and I glanced off to the side, looking for Dwayne, but he was blocked by a sea of people, he couldn't see me. "How's about you give me and my friends here something to compensate for our troubles?" His sneer made me wish I had broken his nose. "Look, just go away. You brought it on yourself. You touched me inappropriately. Don't let something worse happen to you." I could feel Thorn trying to move closer to the thug from under the table, but I pulled on his scruff, I didn't want the dog to be in trouble for biting the dirt-bag no matter how much I wanted him to. Instead I let Thorn come from the side and jump up onto the table, scaring the man and his friends. Thorn started barking like crazy, snarling and drawing attention. I shouted "Leave me alone!" The crowd that swamped the vendor suddenly split as Dwayne calmly came back with drinks and food for Thorn, who was still growling at them. "Is there a problem?" "Thorn, down. Off the table. Not anymore. Is there?" I looked at the frightened men. "No, no problem. We're outta here..." They ran off.

I rubbed Thorn's head and scratched his ears. "My little protector. What a good boy you are. The best guard dog in the entire world." Dwayne quietly sat down. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeding the dog his extra treat of chopped up grilled chicken fingers. "Why didn't you call on me?" "Because you would have lost your cool if you heard what they said to me. And I would have let you kill them. But there are too many witnesses..." I said just as quiet, gulping down the grape juice he got me. He looked surprised at my answer then smiled. "I thought you don't like senseless violence." "It's not violence, its torture, takes much longer and feels much better when done right." I winked at him and finish the juice; he slid his bottled water over to me. "Take it, it's not like I need it." I said a grateful thank you and drink it more slowly, pouring some to Thorn, who laps the rest down. "So, what do you want to do now?" "Beach. There's a fire pit near here, it should be roaring by now."

~Page Break~

Dwayne POV

As I take Tatyana by the hand towards the fire pit, Thorn running ahead running off to mess with something by the shore. I couldn't help but think she may have been more scared of me than of the potential rapists, the Surf Nazis. Even though she said she wasn't, I could smell fear coming off her as I held her hand. On the Ferris wheel, I had no idea what came over me. It wasn't hunger; it was just a need to have as much as I could of her inside of me. We sat down on one of the empty logs around the empty but blazing pit and just sat, not speaking or shifting away from each other. She looked into the fire and I looked at her. Trying to figure out just what was drawing me to this human girl. Her hair was still in place, not a single hair out of order. I took out one of the pins and the side came down. She jerked and looked at me funny. "What are you doing? Do you know how long it took me to get it to stay like that?" "I want to see your hair down." She looked at me for a few heart beats and then took the rest of the pins from her head and shook it to release it and get it all down, it till keeping the slight curls ad waves. I run my fingers through the thick mane, feeling its texture. It fell to just between her shoulder blades. It was straight, but not naturally. "Your hair isn't naturally straight is it?" "No, I hated it when it was like that. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted long straight hair. It's not that long, but I like it now, it's manageable." I nodded, glad she had straightened it, but wanted to know how it felt before she had treated it. I moved the hair aside and the jacket collar. "Did the bruise go away?" "Not entirely, I covered it using some makeup." "Did I mention how sorry I was for that?" She patted my hand. "It's alright, that was already forgiven after I threatened you. I don't like hold a grudge that long." she laughed softly. "I must say, this has been the best non-date I have ever been on." She breathed out and closed her eyes against the warmth of the fire. I leaned in closer. "Who said this wasn't a date?"

When she turned to me, my mouth caught hers and she gasped, letting me in. I held her head and tilted it slightly so I could taste her more fully. When I felt her moan into my mouth, I knew I had her. And I went in deeper, feeling her tongue shyly meet mine, I played a little more. When she needed air she broke from me, but I followed, taking her lips again as she took in a deep breath of air. I nibbled on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth again, this time, was shorter, I let her up for air and rested my forehead against hers as she caught her breath, her eyes closed and her lips swollen by my kisses. "This is very much a date. And by far the best one I've been on." I said, looking at her flushed expression, I could tell she enjoyed it as well. I nuzzled her neck, smelling the makeup she used to cover the mark I'd given her when we had first met, now I wanted to leave another mark like the one I left on her wrist. I also could also smell the spicy scent of arousal. "Mmm... can smell you. So sweet, like a forest full of spices..." I said into her shoulder, she shivered against me and I liked it. "Tell me, has anyone ever kissed you like that?" "Never like that... they breathe too much... Damn..." She smiled and opened her eyes; they were a dark and slightly dazed brown, one a shades lighter than the other, but still glazed with held lust.

I saw her close her eyes again and shake her head. "I shouldn't..." She tried to move away from me but I caught her by the waist. "Why not? You want me, I want you. You should, you'll like it." Her hot hand pressed against my chest, moved down to my abdomen as I pulled her closer so I could get to her neck once again. "I don't doubt that I'll enjoy it very much, but you won't. I'm nothing like the girls you're regularly with." I licked her behind the ear and she shivered and let out a small moan. "No. You're not like any of the girls I've had. I normally play with them and then eat them, or skip straight to the eating part. I don't want to play, and I don't want to eat you. At least not like that." I smile as I feel her skin heat against my lips as I skim her neck and shoulder again. "I want you, and I intend to have you before the night is through." I bit my human teeth into her neck and smelled her arousal get thicker. "Let's go back to the cave..." I whisper into the soft shell of her ear. "Thorn..." At a time like this she thinks about the dog. "The boys and I flew here, which means, we can walk back. I don't think I can carry that dog with a tempting treat in front of me and focus on flying. I'm only one vampire." I pull her up from the wooden seat and we start walking towards home, where I plan on quenching my current hunger on the girl that seems to cause it. All day long...

~Page Break~

David POV

I took Lupe around, going to different games, but staying away from rides. Seeing so many people was getting me hungry again. So I fed on some poor soul in the men's bathroom as she went into the ladies room. When I finished, I came out and looked to see if she had come out yet. I spotted the small girl surrounded by some thugs. "Come on little chica, speak some Spanish for us." One of them started playing with her hair, she knocked his hand away. "Leave me alone." "Oh she speaks English... want to come with us? We'll make it good." I stepped behind the human male. "She's with me. So unless you feel like dying, you should leave. Now." I could feel my eyes shifting and figured they were yellow enough to make the punk fall away with his friends. The deep growl continued as I tugged her to me and took a deep breath to clear my head. I needed a smoke. I spot Dwayne and Tatyana going up on the Ferris wheel. I figure it's worth a try. "Hey. Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Lupe raised her eyebrow. "What would we do with all that time?" I shrug my shoulders. "Get to know each other. Talk, I guess." I smirked and watched as she sauntered to the ride's line.

It was weird, she had a boyish figure. Almost no curves, like the women from when he was human. I could picture her in layers of gold and silver silk, with a corset and her hair pinned up with curls cascading down in wisps around her face and neck. I could practically hear the orchestra playing a waltz; feel the bright light of hundreds of candles. As they waited on the line, I could picture how it would be to dance with her. She tapped my arm and pointed to the seat. "Let's get on." She smiled and sat still as the man but the safety bar down and locked it. "This is so cool. I've never really been on one of these before." "Really? They go up quite high; you're not scared of falling?" She tilts her head to the side and seems to be considering her answer. "I didn't really consider that. But considering this thing is made of steel, it sits on a beachfront; it should have regularly scheduled repairs and system checks." What she lacked in a body, she made up for with her mind. "So, you said we'd talk. Should we do twenty questions?" I smirk. "I'll go first. What does your full name mean?" "Guadalupe? It is the name of a woman saint. She was a virgin." "So are you one?" "I believe that was two questions. My turn. What was it like when you were human?" I put my arm across the back of the seat, across her back. "It was like regency era. Balls, arranged marriages, courting, the whole deal."

I scratched my neck. "It was a system of castes; nobility, merchants, working class and then slaves. I was lucky, born into a noble family. My life was pretty much a breeze. Until I met Max." "Want to tell me?" "That's two questions." I smile down at her and I see her smile back. "When I met Max, it had been at one of my family's parties. My parents and he had hit it off. My father wanted me to become an apprentice, Max offered his own services, and he would teach me of the trade of being a merchant. He'd been a very rich merchant, one of the first in our area to trade with the Asians." I remembered my last night as a human. "We had owned a few slaves. We treated them a hell of a lot better than most. When slave traders came to break families, we refused, choosing rather to keep them together, give them some form of happiness we could. Well, they rioted; they burned the family house down in the middle of the night. Max somehow got into the house and got to me, gave me blood and turned me." She put her hand on mine. "Did your family...?" "No," I shook my head. "My mother and father didn't even make it out the bed. While my only family burned to ashes, the slaves celebrated. I don't think I need to tell you what Max and I did next, do I?"

She shook her head, sending the scent of lilies to my nose. I hadn't noticed it before. Of course her scent would be a subtle as she. I leaned in closer to her neck, brushing my nose against the warm skin of her neck, finding more of the lily sweet aroma I wanted to taste. "What are you doing?" her voice was soft, not upset, more amused, as if she knew something I didn't. "You smell like lilies. Did you know that? I like lilies." I smirk when I see her flush prettily and pull her closer. "So back to you. What is life like in the future? Robots? Flying cars and aliens?" "Robots, yes. They aren't like what you're picturing; mostly they're used to make cars, computers, stuff like that, but we have a few that we are trying to make into artificial life. Flying cars, not so much. As far as aliens, more UFOs are seen, as well as a few cryptids." "What are cryptids?" "Animals or rather creatures that science debates on the existence of. Like werewolves, Bigfoot. Vampires. There is a whole study of them in our world. Some people think they were once real, but either died out or were killed off. Others think they are in our imaginations and should stay there, and some think that the creatures are just really good at hiding." "And what do you think?" I noticed goose bumps started rising on her skin. "Well, in our world, I'd say that if there are any...supernatural creatures, they would have to be well hidden. They'd have to have footholds in just about every branch of government."

I looked down and noticed we were almost back at the bottom again. "Well, look at that, we're almost done here. What you say we head back to the cave and continue?" The bar was unlocked and I took her hand, helping from the rocking seat. "Where did you park your bike?" she looked around. "We flew here. It's faster." "You're not serious are you?" I laughed at her wide, doe eyes. "Deadly." I could feel my eyes starting to change. I took off my outer jacket and put it around her shoulders, it hung off her slight fame like a blanket. "The wind's starting to pick up, and you'll need it." She squeaked when I picked her up in my arms, one going under her knees and the other across her back. I walked until we were far enough away from prying eyes. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath, we'll be there in no time." I jumped and flew, for the first time I didn't smoke almost all night. I felt the need for one, but it wasn't as bad as normal.

~Page Break~

Marko POV

I took Zulai and they stopped at a cotton candy vendor; Zulai getting a blue, me, a red. "So, tell me about yourself." I said as we stood, watching the small children riding the kiddy sized version of a carousel. "Let's see. I'm Dominican. I have a mother, Jocelyn and a younger brother, Zaul; you know most of my friends. I have a dog, Sparky. Uh... I live in New York, Manhattan to be exact. I attend college for culinary arts. Want to know more?" She sounded like she didn't want to talk to me; I looked at the cotton candy in my hands, thinking maybe she didn't like me. "I'm not used to talking about myself. Could you at least ask me what it is you want to know, so that I don't end up messing up...this?" She gestured back and forth between them. He looked up, surprised and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Oh. Uh, what do you like doing?" "I read sometimes, Tatyana got me into books again. I used to just not read, it was just hard. Now I own just as many as she does. I also listen to music and draw, if I'm feeling it." His eyes sparked with interest. "What kind of music?" She smiled at him "I'm a rock baby. But for a while I was in love with J and K rock. But I came back to good old American rock." I smiled, showing off white teeth. "It is the best."

They picked at their treats, now moving from the children's rides to the game booths. "Want to play something?" I ask, watching her look around for something she liked. "What about that?" She pointed to the bell and hammer game. 'Of all the things...' I let her pull me along to the game. The large man who took the money looked at me and smirked. "If you can make the bell ring, you win one of the items on the top." I sigh, handing over the cash to the man, just to see Zulai picking up the heavy sledgehammer. "You sure you don't want me to hit it?" I ask the smiling girl. "Oh no. I think I can hit it." "Alright. Whenever you're ready, girl." said the big man. I watched as Zulai lifted the hammer above her head and slammed it down with force. It didn't reach halfway. She blew a breath and he smiled as she huffed. "How far did it go?" "Not high enough to win a prize... sorry." the pout she made was just so cute. The big man laughed. "I'll give ya an extra hit, because that was cute. Make it count, girl." I looked at the big man. "Could I take it for her?" I could feel him sizing me up with his eyes, and he smirks. 'Don't feel too smug, human.' I thought to myself as he nodded. Zulai moved the handle to me and stepped back. I first pretended to struggle with lifting it. "Whenever you're ready, little man." I smiled and easily swung the hammer over my head and smashed the bell. Hearing the satisfying 'ding' I turned and smirked at the man. "Zulai, whatever you want." She asked for the ordinary looking stuffed bear, the big man was red in the face as we walked away.

"What now?" she asks me. "Want to sit down on the beach?" She nods and we head down the beach. I could hear a dog barking in the distance. My thoughts confirmed as we got closer to an empty fire pit. I could smell Dwayne. He had just left not too long ago, most likely with that girl he'd been staring at. "So what do you like doing?" she asks me, I shrug. "Listening to good music when I can. Being a vampire, I've heard loads of great sounds over the years. But I guess rock would be my favorite." She nodded. We sat down by the fire and just stared at the flames or caught each other's glances. I moved closer to her as a group of people came towards the pit. "Hey, you guys mind if we join you?" A blond girl with a bikini top and short-shorts asked me. I smirked at her and told her she and her friends were welcome. They sat on the empty logs and threw jackets and coats off. They had a stereo and it played one of the latest tunes. I watched them all dance around the fire, some of them even asking me or Zulai if they wanted to dance. She shook her head, I declined as well. Then they started passing around beers.

I took the two they offered and handed one to Zulai. She accepted it, but didn't open it. "What's wrong? Don't like it?" she shook her head and put the beer down beside her foot. "I don't drink. It makes people make bad decisions." I nudge her with my elbow. "It's just one beer. It's good, try some. I take another sip from my opened one and hand it to her. "Just one." I nodded and smiled as she gulped it down. She licked her lips and did a small burp. "I guess it was good?" She nodded and licked her lips again. I pulled her up and started swaying to a new song, a slower one this time. I pressed her to my front; put my face on her shoulder. I felt her do the same. She made a small sound and I turned my face into her neck, inhaling, I could smell the soap she used earlier, as well as the strawberry scent beneath that clean smell. I started kissing he skin that I found there, then licking and nibbling on. A small moan came out of her mouth and I picked up my head. She looked a little buzzed. 'That beer must have gone straight to her head...' I thought as her glazed eyes looked at me. We were almost the same height, so I didn't have to look down at her and she didn't strain her neck to look at me. I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. They tasted sweet like the sugared treat we ate earlier. My tongue licked across her bottom lip and I chewed on it until she opened her mouth to me.

The outside of her mouth was good, but once I tasted the inside, I had found my favorite treat in the entire world. My tongue searched her mouth, leaving no spot untasted and when my tongue found hers, I tried to get it to come out and play. It was reluctant at first, but it easily bested mine in a duel over who took over the kiss. She pulled away too soon and I could hear her gasping for needed breath. I had forgotten she needed to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes. 'Oh god...she's drunk...' I mentally slapped myself. 'If I slept with her now, she'd regret it when she woke up.' "Come on. Time to go home." I pulled her away from the group of humans, ignoring their calls and shouts that we were going to go bang. Halfway down the beach, she stopped walking. "I'm not drunk you know. It's just a buzz. I can find my way back to the cave just fine. So you can go back there and do whatever." She walked right out of my arms and they felt empty without her warmth. "I like you." I said, she turned to look at me. "No you don't, you barely know me." I got upset. "So you're telling me how I feel?" I could tell my eyes weren't human, because she looked dead at them and gasped. I grabbed her by the arms, wrapped my hand around her throat. Brought her sweet lips back to mine and kissed her deeply. I wanted her soul. "Believe me when I say, I want you." She didn't smile, but I could see she did believe I wanted her. Just how much, I don't think was ready to say. "Let's get you in bed." she chuckled. I smiled at her words. "My thoughts exactly..." I wrapped my arms around her waist and took off in the sky for the cave.

~Page Break~

Paul POV

Shannon wanted to go into the fun house, after explaining my kind and mirrors didn't mesh so well, she talked about the haunted house ride. I didn't think going in the dark and having people jump out and trying to scare us would be a good idea either, not unless she wanted people to die, so I asked her "What about the Ferris wheel?" She started hopping up and down. On the way to the wheel, I got her a huge cotton candy. "Tell me about yourself, Paul." hearing her speak my name was more of a turn on than it should've been. "Uh..." I cleared my throat as we got on the seats and started going up. "I was in the Civil War." "Really, which side?" I shrugged "The South. But I did agree with the North's wish to abolish slavery. I just thought we should be able to do it in our own time, at our pace." "I see..." "Not like I have anything about black people. I like black people, just some give bad representation." She tore a piece of skin from the cotton candy. "I see..." I scratched my head, trying to figure out what I'd said wrong when she laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Relax." She laughed a second time and I joined in. "Tell me about you, Shannon." "What do you want to know?" "Well, what's home for you?" She looked over the edge of the seat. "Home for me is pretty good. I have a dad that loves me. Friends who love me. And I think I'm a pretty good example of a Christian." she chuckled, I smiled.

"You didn't really answer my question, Shannon." I said softly into her ear as I put my arm behind her shoulders. "What's your favorite color?" "Hmm... I don't really know. I guess I like them all." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What's your favorite color?" "Black." I answer right away. "This kind of black..." I say, rubbing the material of her dress hem between my fingers. She shakes her head and lightly hits my hand. "You are so weird." I smile and lean in to her ear. "Weird is normal around these parts." I can smell flowers on her skin. She smelled like the jasmine and lavender flowers my grandmother used to grow and use around the house, back when I was human. The smell had always knocked me off my feet; I leaned in closer to her neck. She tensed up, so I kissed her pulse before reluctantly moving away. "What was that about?" "It's just that you smell like my grandmother's house." She looked offended. "I smell like your grandmother's house?" "Not like that. I meant that she used to grow and use lavender and jasmine all over the house. Back when I was human, I loved how her home always smelled like beauty." "Beauty has a scent?" I nod. "Smells like my grandmother's house." We both spent the next few minutes just exchanging likes and dislikes until we got back to the ground. "Want to go back to the cave now?" She shrugged. "We can always play cards there or something." For once I didn't have sex on my mind. I had strip poker in mind. 'Stripping leads to sex, damn, got sex back. I wonder if the others would like to play...' he sent an invitation to his brothers and wasn't answered, they were busy. "Let's go." I grab her waist and tell her to hold on. Enjoying it way too much as she held on tighter when we got airborne.

~Page Break~

Angel spotted the Frog's comic shop. As he walked inside, he noticed the same two adults, sitting in a corner, with dark sunglasses on their faces. He shook his head, and started looking through the comics. "Are you new here?" A raspy voice asked. Angel looked beside him, the older Frog brother, Edgar, if he had remembered from the movie. "You could say that..." He answered, looking back at the comic in his hands. "Where did ya come from?" A different voice asked, this one coming from in front of him. Alan Frog. "New York." The boy beside him nodded and 'hummed. "What brings you to Santa Carla?" "Don't you think it would be rude for me to tell you my life story and you not even know my name?" Angel looked between the brothers. Edgar nodded to Alan. "What's your name?" "Angel. And you both are?" Edgar answered "I'm Edgar," and nodded to his brother "That's my brother Alan." Angel nodded. Moving from the shelf and to a different one, picking up another random comic, knowing the brothers were following him. It was either; him, the new comer into town, or the group of nerds talking amongst themselves. Yes, even he thought they were nerds... "Are you a friend or foe?" Edgar asked. "Depends on how you look at things..." Angel said, looking at Alan, who chose to stand on his left, while Edgar was on his right side.

Edgar pulled out a toy water gun and squirted Angel a few times in his face, making the boy jump back and curse. "What the fuck!" Just because he knew it would happen didn't mean he was ready for it at any given moment. "Sorry," Alan said, handing Angel a hand towel to dry his face with. "We had to make sure you're not one of the undead. They run rampant around these parts." "Right..." Like he didn't already know that, he left his friends with four of them, and took out the master vamp of the area. He knew vampires lived in and loved Santa Carla. Edgar handed him a comic book that had a woman, with barely there rags covering her...ample body, with a female vampire biting into her throat. 'Wow...really? Once again, where are the female vampires...?' Angel thought as he looked up from the comic to the boys again. "No thanks. You guys are vampire hunters right?" They looked at each other before Alan answered a yes. "Then you should lay low. A new vamp has taken over this territory, and I think it would be wise if you stayed out of trouble..." He told them.

"Why are you telling us this? Are you some kind of mind-controlled minion?" "They're called 'Renfields' as in the one from the Bram Stoker's Dracula. And no, I am not one of them. The vampire master was killed by my friend. The new master, he has a very short temper, and he won't hesitate to kill you if he knew who you were. So lay low... that is my last warning." Edgar looked at the lanky boy. "If you're not one of them, then what are you? An angel?" 'Right an angel named Angel. It's easier to just say that' he thought. Aloud, he said "No. I am something much worse than a vampire or an angel." Allen raised his eyebrows "A demon?" Angel smiled his best cruel smile, which he learned from Tatyana, was more of a baring of teeth than an outright smile. "You said it, not me. I can't tell you what I am, but you can make guesses." He placed the comics in his hand back down on the shelf and turned to leave the shop and the Frog brothers, hoping they at least laid low for a while at least until the Emerson's arrived and the friendship between them and the young Emerson boy could take place. "I'll be seeing you around, Edgar and Alan Frog." he waved as he closed the door to the shop. He couldn't very well tell them he was a trans-dimensional time traveler, they would just die. No, what harm could it do to let them think he wasn't human and that he was watching them... They could do a lot of harm, but not as harmful if they thought he wasn't a vampire, anything through the heart would kill most normal people.

Angel looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed as he walked to the cave. Entering it, he saw Thorn, the large white dog, lying on the couch. Obviously, Tatyana had gotten back. He warred with the idea of breaking up whatever she was doing to tell her of his encounter with the Frogs, but common sense told him he'd be scarred for life should he see something he shouldn't. "They kicked you out huh?" He looked at Thorn then at the bed Star and Laddie normally slept on. "Come on, we might as well get some sleep... we don't want to walk in or through anything, and I sure as hell don't want to hear it..." Angel said to the dog. They both landed on the bed and went into a light coma, an exhausting day for both of them now behind them. He could hear the dog beside him snoring softly. 'Humans have so many problems...' Angel could hear at the edge of his mind, but he was too far asleep to continue the thought line.


	4. Did That Really Just Happen?

Chapter 4: Did That Really Just Happen...?

Dwayne POV

When I came down the stairs, I took Tatyana's hand as she walked down the uneven steps, making sure she doesn't fall in her skirt. "I won't fall and shatter into a million pieces you know." Smirking, I kiss her neck. "All humans are fragile. I wouldn't want you to break that pretty neck falling down some stairs." She lets go of my hand and walks past me, into the main area, Thorn following her. She looks back at me through the veil of her hair and sees me smile and follow behind until we got to my room. "Thorn, you're not sleeping in here..." I said, pointing back to the main area. "Why can't he sleep in here?" She asks me. "He doesn't have to sleep on the bed." "We won't be sleeping very much..." I picked her up by her waist and tossed her onto the bed. My body followed hers, keeping my upper body weight on my arms, I keep my lower half pressed against her. "Don't you think it'd be rude to keep him up all night with our...activities?" I said the last word into her ear, softly nibbling on it. I hear the intake of breath. She knows what I'm talking about.

I rise up to my knees to see the dog has taken my hint and take off my jacket. Tatyana lies under me, looking into up into my face, I can't read her expression. I bring my hand to her face and gently run my thumb back and forth across her smooth cheek. "What's wrong, babe?" She didn't answer me right away. "I just don't expect that you'll like what you see... I'm not exactly a prize." I lower my forehead to brush with hers. I could feel the rush of her breath on my lips, the smell of it is sweet, and I could remember her tasting like candy. "Trust me, Tatyana, I will like what I see. Now take off your coat." I let her sit up and take her arms from the sleeves before I gently push her back down to the bed. Her pale skin on my dark sheets almost glows, just a hint of golden, that doesn't seem to exist if you look directly at it.

I pull the strings to her shirt. And then slide it off her head. Her bra has the words 'LOVE' written all over it, red, pink, and black. It's offering up to me two pale globes. My gaze goes further down to the gentle swell of her stomach, I could see it one day swollen with children, maybe... I push those thoughts out of my head and look up into her eyes, but she avoids them and turns her face from me. "Look at me." She closes her eyes, I know she heard me. "Tatyana. Look at me..." I take her chin and turn her eyes to me, when I see her open her eyes, I lick the top of her breast, pull down one cup and latch onto a dusky nipple. I roll my tongue around it a few times and the release it with an audible pop. I lift my head and see the shine from my mouth, glistening. Pebbled, waiting to be attacked again. I want both bore to me, so I pull the hooks in the back, taking it off completely. Leaning down, I continued feasting on her body. She didn't gasp and moan at everything, but I could feel her shaking and smelled she was ready for more. I kissed her stomach, I looked back up into her brown eyes and taking her hand, I threaded my finger through hers. "Can I?" softly, as not to scare her, I finger the waistband of the skirt and I can feel the elastic of the underwear she's wearing. I waited until she nodded. Then I unbuttoned the side of the material, pulling it down and off her hips, showing her heart covered undies. I tossed it behind me. I slid my palms up and down her thighs, scratching lightly on the way down. I could feel the muscle beneath the pale flesh jump, her breath coming in short draws. I look back up at her and she nods, I pull off the bottoms and spread her thighs wide apart, her core glistening with the sweet juices I'm dying to taste.

I dive in, giving an exploratory lick, she bucks up into my waiting mouth. I start devouring her. I hear her gasping, her core flowing with more sweet juice. Her hands clutch at my hair, my shoulders, not pushing away or pulling, just holding on. Thrusting my tongue inside, I can feel the tight channel constricting around the wet muscle, I groan at imagining her around my cock. Squeezing tight, pulling as I retreat, and getting tighter and wetter as she barrels towards completion. I hold onto her hips as she bucks again, this time in climax. I slowly lave her, cleaning the sweetness off as she remains boneless. Crawling back up the body, I place kisses along her skin, she is still trying to catch he breath, but when I reach her chest, I frown. Her eyes were shut and she was having a hard time breathing in. "Tatyana? Baby?" I stoke her face, coaxing her to open her eyes. She does, but the wheezing gets worse, and I can see pain in her dark eyes. "What's wrong?" she tries taking a gasping breath in. "Lupe...get Lupe..." gasp. "Asthma..." My eyes widen, she can't breathe. I jump out of the bed and wrap her in the sheet. "Try to keep breathing. I'll find them." I ran out of the room, hearing her gasps in my ears.

I run through the cave, after going to David's first, it was empty. I found Marko in the main area, he had felt my distress. Paul came out of his cave too, I asked them where Lupe was. Paul answered after he got me to calm down. "Look, bro, last we saw she was with David. What's wrong?" Before I said anything, David flew in, carrying Guadalupe. "Lupe. Come quick." I grabbed the small girl, pulling her out of David's grip before her feet even hit the floor. David grabbed my arm and stopped me. "What the hell, Dwayne?" "Tatyana can't breathe." I said to him. Lupe looked up at me, then towards the direction of my room. Gasp. "Lupe...pump..." Tatyana was leaning against the wall, barely breathing, and her lips lightly tinted blue. "Oh my god..." Lupe shrugged off my grasp and ran to Tatyana. I followed, picked her up and carried her to the couch. Lupe went through her bag and pulled out a small dark and pale blue thing, handing it to Tatyana, who shook it and pumped it into her mouth with a deep breath. She waited and did the same thing twice. After a few minutes she handed the thing back to Lupe. After taking a deep breath, she rearranged the sheets, and looked up at all of us. "I'm okay now."

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

After Dwayne left, I felt like kicking myself. I looked in my bag and found out I didn't bring my asthma pump with me. It always acts up at the worst times. First big time it happened was at my prom, the last time, was when I'd first had sex, my first orgasm. Feeling light-headed, I realized it wasn't such a good idea to keep bending and standing. So I decided to go out into the main area. I got there just in time to see Lupe arrive with David. I took a painful breath "Lupe...pump..." They all turned to look at me. I guess I looked half dead because Lupe did something she's never done before. She took the lord's name in vain. "Oh my god..." I saw her going through her bag, Dwayne came towards me and lifted me off my feet and put me down on the couch. Lupe handed me her pump. I shook it and pumped once, knowing her dosage was a bit stronger than mine so it would take less to make my throat open again. I took two more before my throat began to open up enough that I didn't wheeze with every breath. I capped the pump and handed it back to Lupe. I took one large gulp of air, made sure none of my parts were hanging out and looked at the group around me. "I'm okay now." "What the hell happened?" Marko asked. "Asthma attack. We both have it, but mine is worse than hers. I know my triggers because I've had it longer. Her triggers come up in weird times." Lupe supplied the shirtless vampire. "From the looks of it, it interrupted something interesting..." I get out before coughing . "Nothing but a make-out session going on..." Zulai and Shannon were coming from where the boy's rooms were. "What happened? Asthma attack?" I nodded. "Let me hear." Shannon put her ear to my uncovered back. I take a deep breath in and release it. "Sounds clear. What were you doing to cause it?" I pointed to Dwayne. "I was about to do him, actually." The girls laughed. "So you caught an attack right before getting it on... damn..." "I know." I rubbed my face, sighing, I stand up only to sway and have Dwayne grab me again. "You should sit down for a while. You're lips are still blue." I lick my lips, they did feel a bit numb, and I figured it was lack of oxygen. I hold onto his bare shoulder with one hand while my other keeps the sheet from falling. "I'm fine now, I'll be okay for up to three hours before I'm in threat of having another attack." I turn him around and begin lightly pushing him back to the room. "We need to let them finish what they've started...as do we..." I walk around him and get back on top of the bed. I could see him eyeing me with caution, as if I would die right on the spot. "Unless you don't want to anymore... I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean, now you know what else is wrong with me, you don't want to do this anymore, right?" 'Oh hell no, I was not going to cry for this stupidity...' I could feel the hot tears gathering and threatening to spill.

~Page Break~

Oh hell, she was crying... "No, it's not that. I just don't want that to happen again. And it still might, even though you say you're sure it won't. Vampires tend to have a bit of bad luck when it comes to their mortal lovers." I climb onto the bed and pull her to my chest, feeling those hot tears hitting my skin and rolling down. "Humans are frail. Fragile. Anything can happen that takes you away faster than a heartbeat. You don't come back after that, you're not like us. And you can't be, not in this world at least. Because that would mean you not being able to go home." I lift her face to mine and wipe the tear trails and kiss her lips softly. "I don't think I'm ready to lose you just yet at least..." "You know any normal person can die from sex." I see a spark in her eyes, she's laughing on the inside. "Is that so..." I raise my eyebrow and let her pull me forwards until I'm lying in between her legs, her hips cradling mine through the sheet. "Oh yes. You see, the body is pushing and pulling at least three times its own body weight, blood pressure is skyrocketing all over the place, the heart is beating faster than if you were running a 20 mile marathon . Guys are lucky however." I could feel her lips moving along my neck and jaw, her smooth skin rubbing against mine. "Once they have that first orgasm, that's the highest they get, but women can have as many as five, in a single hour. Sometimes it can even last an hour. Could you imagine that...?" Her hands are caressing up and down my spine, her nails leaving a soft scrape across the expanse of my shoulders. "An hour long orgasm, huh? Well, I think we can do better than that. But are you sure you'll be fine? I don't want-" Her palm covered my mouth. "Just kiss me and I will be fine. I'm in no big hurry." I smiled and lowered my head, kissing her deeply, I start all over again, not that I minded.

~Page Break~

Paul POV

When I had arrived with Shannon, Marko was coming in with Zulai. I watched Marko place the girl on the couch, her head tilted back. I guess she was sleeping. "What's wrong with her?" Shannon narrowed her eyes at Marko, he frowned. "She drank some beer and I guess it affected her more than I'd thought it would." "Oh... I get it. She just needs something to eat then, to absorb the alcohol in her system." She started shaking the girl. Thorn had come up behind them, softly growling to let them know he was there. "Hey boy. I guess Tatyana's here." she turned back to continue gently waking the sleeping girl. I elbowed Marko. "And we know she's busy." "Oh yeah, Dwayne's most definitely giving her a workout." he says, we both snicker. Shannon rolls her eyes at our banter. A groan signaled Zulai was waking. "Z, you have to wake up. You need to eat something." She looked at me and Marko. "Is there anything here she can eat? Like bread or something?" I look around the cave, shaking my head to Marko, he nodded and went out of the cave. "He's going to get something for her. He'll be back soon. The few minutes were spent trying to keep the girl awake. When Marko returned, I was able to drag Shannon away from the two. "We should leave them alone. He can take care of her."

We get to my room and I lay down on the pillow covered bed. "I hope she'll be alright." Shannon said as she sat down next to me, pulling a small yellow pillow to her stomach. I lean up and over to her, my hand rubbing her shoulder. "She'll be fine." I chuckle. "You're very protective, aren't you?" She lies on her back, I lean above her on my arms. "Of course. Same as you are with your guys. These are my friends, my second family in a way." She smiles up at me, little white teeth flashing in the dim light of my room. I slowly lean down, pressing my lips against hers. Her lips are soft when I lick lightly across the edges, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth. Nipping on it and hearing her small moan as a reward. She let go of the pillow, because I could feel her hands pushing at my jacket. I send Marko a quick check to make sure nothing's wrong. _"I'm busy... As are you bro..."_ He cut me out of his mind and I whispered to Shannon. "Marko says Zulai's fine and to leave him alone." She laughs softly under me. "Looks like they're busy..." "He said the same thing." I leaned down and kissed her again, moving from her lips down her neck, planting little bites on her collar bone. "How far do you want this to go?" I look up at her. She shrugs. "Can we just have fun until we see if it can go further?" Nodding, kiss her lips again. "Most definitely. But I meant do you want to... right now?" "...Can we just lay here? I mean, it's not like there's a rush or anything right...?" I smile and lay on my side, pushing a bunch of pillows to the floor. Pulling her closer to me so her front is to mine, I hold her. "Sure. There is no rush..." We both lay there, lazily kissing.

Then Dwayne bursts in, looking for Lupe. Before I could do more than open my mouth to take a breath he's gone. "Wait here. I'll go find out what's wrong." I speed out the room, going into the main cave, where I see Marko trying to calm Dwayne down enough to ask him why he's so panicked. After he told us, David came in with Lupe. It ended up that Tatyana had some freak accident and couldn't breathe. Shannon and Zulai had both come out, to see what was going on. They both were so calm about it, I guess they'd seen this happen before. Shannon said her asthma acts up at weird times. After Dwayne took Tatyana back to their room, I took Shannon back to ours. That had a nice ring to it... Our room. Shannon and mine. I frowned, I could see myself with her, maybe not forever, but a damn sure long time. We lay back on the bed. "Does that happen a lot to her? That asthma stuff?" She shakes her head. "No. it only acts up if she's doing something strenuous. She told us the last time it had happened was the first time she had sex and came. She had to go to the hospital and her boyfriend at the time thought he had killed her. That was the last time she had sex I believe..." she trailed off. "Wow that sucks. You don't think that would happen every time they... you know...?" "I don't even think they had started. From the looks of it had just begun." she laughed. "I sure as hell hope it doesn't, she'll most likely start throwing things if she goes any longer without sex, but I'm sure she'll be fine now." She nuzzles into my neck. My arms around her back, I bury my nose into her hair and close my eyes. The night is still young, we have a lot ahead of us, a nap won't hurt anyone...

~Page Break~

Zulai POV

After the incident with Tatyana, Marko and I stay in the main room with David and Lupe. "So. How was your night, Lupe? Had fun?" I poke her in the side and laugh as she blushes and pushes my hand away. "I had fun. And what about you, old woman?" she poked me back. "I had a blast... you know this one tried to get me drunk..." They both made a 'tsk'ing sound with their teeth. "Naughty...Wait till Tatyana hears about this... She'll have your balls." Zulai said, snickering. "Yeah, she will destroy you. Trying to get her friend drunk so you could have your way with her... Just beastly." Lupe said smiling at Marko. He shakes his head and raises his arms in surrender. "You'll put in a good word for me won't you, David? You know me." He scoffed, "Yeah I do know you. Are you sure you want me to speak for you?" He takes off his coat and tosses it on the wheelchair. Both I and Lupe sit down on the couch, Marko and David sitting next to us. "What do you want to do? Since you're so intoxicated?" Lupe asks me. "Bullshit." I smile, taking out a deck of cards I had found in Marko's room. "What?" David and Marko say at the same time. "It's a card game. Full of lies and trust. It's a free for all. Basically, you try to get rid of all of your cards. Starting from the ace, you go up until you get to kings, then it starts again. If you don't have the card or you want to put down more than one card, but you don't have it, you just put it down. If someone doesn't believe you, they say 'bullshit' and you turn the cards you just placed down over. If they are right and you did lie, you pick up all of the cards that have been put down. However if they are wrong, and you told the truth, they have to pick up everything. Got it so far?" Lupe explained as I shuffled. "Yeah. Let's play."

After about an hour, we were having fun, but it was taking forever. That was the one bad thing about BS. It could take forever and a day if you let it. I put my hand down, "How about we play something else?" Marko looked up from his hand. "Thank god! Anything else!" David and Lupe both nod and glare at the poor cards. "Uh..."

"Hey guys..." Tatyana and Dwayne walked out, not holding hands, but walking close to each other. I lifted my eyebrow at my friend. She smiled and wiggled hers back at me. I laughed. A round of 'hey' went around. "Angel back yet?" She asked, sitting next to me on the floor, her skirt, making it difficult, but she managed, Dwayne sitting next to Marko. "Nah. He still out. You think he's okay?" She nods, picking up the deck of cards and shuffling them. "Yeah. If anyone's safe out there, it's him. Now what are we playing?" She looks around the circle of us sitting on the floor. "We finished playing bullshit. We don't know what to play next." I tell her, half leaning on her. "Hmm... What about a guy's verses girl's thing? We could get Shannon out here with Paul." She offers. "I'll go get them." Lupe motioned to rise, but David's grasp stopped her. "I already called him. He's coming." Sure enough, when I looked to the right, they were coming out of the tunnel, holding hands. They let go and we opened the circle more for them. "Okay, what's going on?" Shannon rubbed her eyes. She had been napping. "Tatyana wants to play a game..." Tatyana said, smiling at her sleepy friend. "Okay, but I'm not cutting off my foot." The black girl smiled. "We were thinking a guy's verses girls thing, but I don't really play a lot of games. So you'll have to help us come up with something." I said to Shannon and Paul. No one at the circle had said anything constructive. Dwayne was staring at Taty. David and Lupe were looking at each other and Taty and I were trying to avoid the eyes of the vampires sitting across from us, so Paul and Shannon were our only hope. Shannon scratched her head. "I would say twister, but we don't have it... poker?" "No money." Lupe said. "Strip poker?" I say. Tatyana shook her head. "I don't think I could handle seeing you guys naked, I might get another attack. Black jack." she said. "Hmm. That could work, but we still have the whole thing of what we win. We don't exactly have bank accounts here and we can't keep expecting the guys to take care of us." I say, seeing my friends nod and agree with me. "Then it's a good thing Max had a bunch of cash." Tatyana said reshuffling the cards. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "Well...he had a lot of money in that box. I figured why let it burn? It felt perfectly fine to take it. He owed me for slamming me against a wall." "How much?" Marko asked. "Not a lot." She replied. Dwayne looked sharply at her. "How much?" he asks. She glances at him before looking back at the playing cards in her hand. "$17,000. I figured we would need food, maybe some clean clothes, and when we have to leave, I could just give it all to you guys." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I steal sometimes. But in my defense, he was already ash when I took the money. Anyways I don't feel bad about it." Paul and Marko clapped her on the back and applauded her. "Nice. You fit in perfectly with us." Paul laughed. "I don't like going around and stealing or killing. It's not my thing." she scoffed. "But you get to a strange world, meet a group of vampires, kill the strongest head for miles, and do so without breaking a nail." Marko said to Tatyana. "I'd say, you're just like us, just without fangs." everyone laughs as she blushes. "Well, her nickname back home is 'Vamppirre'. Ow!" She hit my shoulder. "I chipped a nail, not broke one." she grumbled. I clapped my palms. "Truth or dare!" Lupe hit me this time. "Are you still drunk? That's crazy." I freeze and look at Taty's calm face. 'Here it comes...'

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

I freeze. 'Did I just hear correctly...?' I schooled my face into a serene mask. "Marko..." I smiled at the blond sitting across from me, he looked nervous. 'He should.' "Marko, what happened to cause Zulai to get drunk?" "Taty, I wasn't drunk. It was just a buzz." Zulai explained. The imitation of a smile left my face. I sigh. 'Zulai is old enough to take care of herself...' I tell myself, wouldn't you know it had to answer back. 'But it could have also been blood. If she drank his blood, you would have to kill him. You know how to already...' I smothered that voice and focused on the faces around me. "Alright... If you say he didn't do it on purpose or put anything in it, I'm sure he didn't." Shannon, Lupe, and everyone else released a relieved breath. "So who goes first?" I ask. David raised his finger. "Me. Truth or dare, Dwayne?" His second blinks. "Dare." "Dare you to kiss Tatyana." He leaned over and crawled slightly and gave me a full on, toe curling, kiss that made me want to go back in his room and finish what we had started, asthma be damned. After Marko and Paul hooted, he said "I'd say that was a kiss. Wasn't it?" I sounded my agreement and then licked my lips. "My turn," Dwayne said, licking his lips, his eyes turning a hot bronze as he looked at me. Thorn started growling. He butted Shannon out of the way and sat in the center of the circle, growling low at Dwayne. "What?" He frowned at the white dog. Of course Thorn couldn't talk, he turned around and pretty much sat on top of my legs and made a huffing sound at Dwayne. "Looks like he doesn't want you getting any ideas." Marko laughed. "Figures. A hell hound likes you Taty." Shannon said, leaning on Paul who was also having a good laugh at my predicament. "Not funny you guys... By the way, have you all fed enough tonight?" I was concerned because as soon as I had mentioned it, all of their eyes turned a sharp neon yellow. Sighing, I move to get up. "Alright. You guys have to go and hunt before your hungers become too much. I don't want a repeat of what happened on the Ferris wheel. We'll wait for you to get back. Come on." I say to Lupe, Shannon and Zulai. We walk out of the main cave to the room Dwayne and I shared. For my defense, the bed was bigger and still clean.

~Page Break~

To say the boys were surprised was an understatement. Gathering their collective jaws off the floor, they flew out of the cave. David and Marko stayed along the beach, while Dwayne went to the boardwalk. Paul looked on the outskirts of the parking lot, back where they had first met the strange mortals. After feeding on some blond girl, he looked around. They were in the same place the group of tens had emerged. Feeling curious, he walked further into the brush. He kicked something and when it hit against a rock, it made a ding noise, like when you hit metal against something. Picking it up, he realized it was a flat round thing covered in a leather wrapping. It was about the same size as his palm, if not a bit smaller. He unwrapped the object and held it up to get a better look at it. It was a gold coin. Or at least he thought it was a gold coin. He'd never seen one this large, or one with marking as such._"David. I think I found something I want you to take a look at." _he sent a message to his leader. _"Meet me at the beach."_

He arrived to see David and Marko tossing the bodies into the fire. "What is it?" David asks. He takes the coin out of his pocket and hands it to David. "Do you know what this is?" After turning it in his hands a few times, he looks back up to Paul. "It's a gold coin. Real gold. Old gold. Where did you find this?" "You remember the end of the parking lot? Where we found those kids? I was feeding and I went in to look around. I found it on the floor." he explained. "Do you think it's worth something?" Marko said, looking over David's shoulder to get a better look at the coin. "What's worth something?" Dwayne walked up to us and David handed Paul back to coin. "I found this." Paul put his hand out with the coin in it for Dwayne to take, but he stares at it. "Where did you get that?" he asks slowly. Marko answered telling him what I had just said a few minutes ago. "Why?" "That coin has magic in it. I can see it. Like little wisps of smoke." David looked at the coin in my hand. "You sure?" Dwayne nods. "I felt this magic before. The last time, it pulled me to where _they_ came out." They all knew who _they_ were. The kids. "So then this is somehow tied to how they got here?" Paul asked, re-wrapping the coin and placing it back in his pants pocket. "We should take it back to them. See if they've seen it before." David says. By the time they got back to the cave, the girls had fallen asleep in their rooms. The sun was already making its way into the sky and the boys pulled themselves into their beds. Marko with Zulai, David with Lupe, Shannon with Paul and Tatyana with Dwayne.

By the time Angel got back to the cave, the only one awake was Thorn. They fell asleep together and that was the end of that night.


	5. Let's Have Fun

Chapter 5: Let's Have Fun

The sun had been high in the sky for a while. The humans were beginning to file out, just waking up. Angel looked up from the bed he slept on the night before. As he moved out of the bed, Thorn was also roused, they both made their way over to the couch. He and Thorn stretched out, plopping on the raggedy couch after. "Sup." he said to the girls as they too were stretching and yawning. "Sup." Zulai and Shannon said at the same time. "How was your visit to the Frogs?" Tatyana asked. "I told them that a new vampire had taken over the city and that they should lay low because he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they proved to be annoying or a threat." She nodded at him. "What happened to you last night? When did you get back?" Guadalupe asked. "I had to make sure I wasn't followed, so I took a scenic route. I got back around sunrise. How about next time, you steal their bike keys, Tatyana. We need transportation if we're going to stay here." Yawning again she answered him. "About that. I have been thinking that since we have the money, why don't we get a hotel room. We would have a bathroom and a hot shower, at the very least." she said, putting to rubber banded wad of cash on the table in front of them. "We can even get that room we had last night. It was huge and it had three beds, granted they were fulls, we could share, and Angel would get his own." "Do we go now?" Zulai asked. "I think it would be best if we got there before the chance of it being taken gets any greater." Shannon said. So they went back to the rooms, gathered their stuff and walked to the hotel. Tatyana left a written note, letting the boys know of their plan and left. Luckily, the room was still available and the person at the front desk allowed Thorn to stay as long as he didn't make too much noise.

As everyone showered Tatyana and Zulai went out to get some food. They ended up at the pizza shop getting four large pies; a cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and one with a medley of meats. On their way back to the room, they saw the sun setting. "They'll be here after they feed, won't they?" Zulai asked her friend. "Yeah..." "What are we going to do? I think I'm falling for him..."Zulai didn't have to say who, Tatyana already knew. She had been thinking the same about Dwayne. They had little doubt that the others felt the same and that they were bonding with the group of wild vampires. "We can't fall for them, Z." Tatyana said, putting her arm around the girl. "We have to find a way home and forget about this place." She rubbed her shoulder and then opened the room door. "We got pizza, and lots of it." After showering and changing into some clean clothes, the teens sat down around the television set and began devouring their pizza pies.

~Page Break~

The sun gave up its struggle for the skies, sinking past the horizon. Dwayne was the first to wake. He had grown used to sleeping with a warm body against his. 'Only three days and already I expect her to be here when I wake...' he thought to himself as he rolled to the other side of the bed. He pressed his face to the pillow, her scent was still strong, meaning she had left not that long ago. Maybe less than two hours. He went out of his room and saw the others coming out as well. But when he got to the couch, he saw a note sitting on the table. It read :**We went to the hotel from last night. Decided to stay there from now on. Safer for you guys if we are farthest away from the cave, we have to either walk or rely on you guys for transportation. Not fair to you. We are going to try to get the same room like last time. ****Feed before you come.**** -Tatyana. **"So what? They went to that hotel from before?" Marko asked, pulling on a clean wife beater and jacket. Dwayne put the note down. "Seems so. It says that it's safer for us if they stay away from the cave." Paul frowned. "How would we be safer?" "If they have to walk here when we're not with them or they are always seen with us, it could make people suspicious. Or someone could follow them and find out about us. That's most likely what she meant." David answered, pulling on his coats. "Let's go feed. She underlined that." He smirked at Dwayne. "Dwayne put on his coat as well, putting the note in his pants pocket. They flew out of the cave, the night had already settled in and the boardwalk was just coming to its night-life. They fed on a group of punks that were standing around a parked truck. It rocking back and forth, telling the boys that someone was having fun inside. The punks had been watching a couple going at it, the little bastards wanking off at it. After they dumped the bodies, they flew back to the cave to get their bikes and then roared down the boardwalk. Looking for the hotel and their human companions.

Paul and Marko hopped off their bikes and raced up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other along the way. But when they got to the room door, they stopped and just stared at it. "What's the matter?" David frowned, seeing the two looking stupidly at the door. Marko turned to him and Dwayne. "What if they're not here? They could have gotten mugged or killed walking from the cave." "Did you even knock?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Both blonds shook their heads and David rolled his eyes. Reaching in between them, he gave a good pounding on the door. "Who is it?" the muffled voice on the other side asked. "Open up." David said loudly. "Sorry. Don't know anyone by that name." Giggling and laughing could be heard and the curtain beside the window moved. Smiling Marko and Paul began banging on the door. "Let us in! Let us in! We smell pizza." The door opened to the blonds and they made a move to enter but couldn't. "Hey what gives?" Paul said. Dwayne moved aside the boys and walked into the room. "Yo, undead dude." He heard Tatyana's voice, he turned and saw her lounging by the T.V., eating a slice of pizza. "That's strange. He could come in, but they can't..." Lupe stepped out from behind the door. "Come in." She said and Paul stumbled in through the door, ruffling her hair as he walked past. Marko gave her a smile and David laid a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and he smirked.

"I guess it could be because Dwayne was invited in before last time we were here, but they weren't." Angel said walking out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, already fully dressed. "I guess since it's a hotel and not exactly a privately owned building, or switched owners, it still applied to him. When the rest of you got here, we were already leaving." Shrugging he went into the pizza box and took out another slice. Dwayne lifted Tatyana's legs and sat down on the couch, putting her legs over his. "Where are Shannon and Zulai?" Dwayne asked. "Shower. We were going to check out when that concert was going to take place. We thought it best if we shower and put on clean stuff." Tatyana said, rubbing her mouth with a napkin. Paul and Marko gabbed a pizza box and sat down on the other end of the couch. When Tatyana winced and clutched her head, David, who was hovering around Lupe frowned. "What's wrong with you?" Putting what was left of her food down, she got off the couch and waved to them. "It's nothing. Just a headache..."she ended in a hiss. "Migraine more like it." Lupe said. Tatyana shook her head and hissed louder. "I'm going to go downstairs and ask the front desk if they have and pain killers or something." She tugged on her jacket. "I'll go with you." Dwayne got up. "No! Stay." she walked out the door and Dwayne frowned. "Something's wrong."

Zulai had heard the back end of the conversation upon leaving the bathroom, she walked out to see Tatyana's figure going out the door. "She most likely has a headache. It must be really bad if she needs Tylenol." Everyone looked at her. Sighing she continued. "She get headaches so bad, they make her light and sound sensitive. She can hardly function as a human being and she gets really pissed really easily." "She's not a nice person normally. But when she's in pain, she can be downright evil." Shannon said, emerging from the bathroom. "If she can find pain meds, she will be normal in about an hour." Zulai nodded and sat down on one of the beds, brushing out her hair. "And you guys just sit on your asses while she's in pain?" Angry tones drifted from the dark vampire. Zulai gave him a droll stare. "And you want me to do what? She doesn't like being around anyone while she's in pain. Not even while she's cramping during her period. She hates apologizing for things she's said while she was out of it. There is nothing she'll let us do for her. Trust me, we've known her for years, you on the other hand, only a few days. Cool it."

Marko looked at Zulai. She looked like him when he was hungry, she looked cruel. He looked at Shannon and Angel and Lupe, they all had the same look on their faces. "Are you all okay?" He asked. Zulai's glare cut to him. "No, we aren't. We all have headaches. It's a testament of just how close we all are." she smiled suddenly. "In fact, if Angel was a girl, then I could say we all even PMS together." Groaning Angel threw himself on one of the other beds. "Not this again..." He put the towel over his face. Dwayne looked at the door. "I'm going to go make sure she's alright..." He walked out the door before anyone else could warn him.

~Page Break~

Dwayne POV

"_She can hardly function as a human being..."_ I listened to her friend say. I couldn't figure out why they would do that. David is like that sometimes, but we have never let him be in pain if there was something we could do to help. 'Humans are weirder than they used to be...' I walked down the stairs, passed an older couple who were going into their hotel room.

When I reached the front desk, I saw Tatyana. She was sitting in front of two men and drinking from a cup. They had two cups as well and they started laughing and then one of them had put his arm around her. I growled low and walked in. "Tatyana..." she looked up at me and smiled. "Oh hey, Dwayne." I moved the man's arm from her and he backed up to the other side of the counter.

I took the cup from her hands and brought it up to my nose to sniff. "What are you doing?" she asked. I didn't smell anything so I took a sip of the drink. Still nothing, but it didn't taste of any drugs. I put the drink on the counter. "What the hell are you doing drinking an unknown substance from strangers? It could be filled with drugs." She frowned and then laughed softly, her head came up to the middle of my naked chest. "It's not unknown. And these guys are not strangers." She pointed to the one that had his arm around her shoulder a minute ago, he had long auburn hair in a loose ponytail and bright green eyes. "That's Luke. And that is Eric." She pointed to the other one, his hair was as long as the other one, but it was a deep blue color and his eyes were a light blue. Now I was frowning. "So what? You fucked them or something?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, and then were replaced by hurt. She looked down at the cup on the counter, rubbing her arm where the scars were. "No... they're gay. And Wiccan, like me... and they gave me a calming brew. It's made with chamomile and lavender... it has almost no taste or smell because they used fresh leaves instead of dried ones."

'Fuck...' I felt like an ass. I just accused her of sleeping with two men who were gay. "Sorry... I didn't mean-" "Yes you did. But it's okay. You don't even really know me all that well either. Not even a week yet, so I don't expect you to trust me." She smiled sadly and I felt even worse. "I can say I didn't expect it to hurt that much, though." I moved closer to her and drew her into a hug. One she didn't return. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Her hot hands were on my hips, playing with the top of my pants and rubbing my skin. "I said its fine. To err is human, you know. This proves you are more human than you think." I felt a light brush of lips on my stomach.

I let go enough to see her smile up at me. All hurt gone, replaced by mirth. I smiled down at her and then turned to the men regarding our little scene with a dreamy look. "Um... Sorry." "Oh, it's nothing. I would have assumed the same thing if I had been in your shoes. She had come down with this massive headache, poor thing. We had just finished whipping up a batch of our calming tea, so we gave her a cup. We didn't have any pain killers, so it was the next best thing." Luke said. Eric leaned against his boyfriend, "Yes, and it worked in a few seconds. We started talking and she told us she was Wiccan. We hit it off from there. She was telling us of one guy she liked..." he grinned and Tatyana gasped. "Don't you dare!" "But it would be no fun. Can I tell him?" Eric turned back to me. "The guy is tall, dark, brooding, what was the other word she used, babe?" Luke smiled. "Smexy." I smirked. 'So she had been talking about me to them...' I shook my head. "Nice to know that you tell people I'm smexy. How is your head?" I placed a small kiss on her temple and she nearly purred. "Awesome. Wiccans rule." She reached her hand out and did a fist bump with Luke. "No more pain, it's like it was never even there to begin with."

She finally wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned onto me. "You're really warm, did you know that?" "It's the tea. It tends to make you warm from the inside." She pressed her face over my non-beating heart. "Why don't you ever wear a shirt?" She asked out of nowhere. Shrugging I nuzzled her head, smelling the slight smell of the tea and her own scent, the forest. "Never wore one before, never needed to wear one now. Feel up to going back to the room? Everyone's waiting." She nodded and as we walked out of the door she turned back and said goodbye to the two men.

We were walking up the stairs and I stopped her right before she opened the door to the hotel room. "Next time you're in pain. Tell me, okay?" She looked at me, her brows furrowing. I reached up and rubbed my thumbs across them until they disappeared. "Even if you don't think I can do something about it. I want you to tell me. That's all I want you to do." Her eyes stayed on mine. "Alright. But remember, you asked for it." I smirked "I think I'm immortal enough to survive just about anything you throw at me." She laid her hand on my chest again, right where my heart should be. "You know. It's still unnerving to have a guy with no pulse walking next to you." "Is it bad?" She shook her head, taking my hand. "No, not at all." She turned the knob and we went into the room, my hand held in hers.

~Page Break~

David POV

When Dwayne walked out the room, I looked after my second in command. He had looked worried. 'These humans are changing us...' I thought to myself as I watched Paul and Marko talk to the girls they wanted. As far as I could tell, Dwayne and Tatyana were the only ones who'd had attempted sex. This was surprising for me, because Paul is normally the first one to get in bed with anything female on two legs. Marko, however, wasn't the complete opposite when it came to sex, but in our lifestyle, we can't exactly take time to seduce and court any girl we want to fuck. I looked at Lupe, she was sitting next to me. Looking at her friends and my boys. I think I understood what these humans meant to us. They knew about what we were, so we didn't have to pretend to be human around them. Which was a blessing to me, it gets tiring, always playing human. And with Max now gone, we ruled our own lives and had no one to answer to but ourselves. Maybe that was why they stuck with us.

I turned back around after I heard two female shrieks. Marko and Paul had changed, their eyes glowing brightly, the ridges appeared on their faces and their fangs fully extended. "They look so wicked!" Shannon said, brushing her fingertips across the ridges of Paul's face. Zulai was touching Marko's fangs. He groaned. "What? Did that hurt?" Marko's face changed back to normal, but his eyes stayed a yellow-red, and his fangs stayed out. "No. Our fangs are just really sensitive." Shannon was still touching Paul's face as it changed back to its handsome human mask. As if she was committing it to memory. "It's so weird. For it to go from normal to this so fast and go back." Paul smiled, leaned in and put his forehead against hers. "Are you scared of me now?" Shannon pressed a kiss to his lips. "I wouldn't say that. Maybe more intrigued, but not scared." I looked away as they started making out. I looked over to where the boy, Angel was sitting on the bed; Thorn was lying over his legs. He was drawing on a sketch pad. Not paying attention to the occupants in the room. "What are you staring at?" he said, not pausing in his activity. 'Attentive isn't he?' "What are you drawing over there?" He turned the pad to me; he was drawing little people. Like cartoons or something. "You made chibi-sized versions of them?" Lupe asked looking at the sketch pad. "Yeah. I figure, why not?"

I look at Lupe. "What's that?" She turned to me. "A chibi is just a pint sized cuter version of things. Typically, they have larger heads and features, like big eyes and mouths. It makes them cute." Nodding I look back to the four sitting in front of the old TV set. Paul was still making out with the girl, but his face had changed back to its human mask, when they came apart for air, I could see his fangs were still out. The same for Marko and his girl. The two were lip locked and getting heavy. Beside me Lupe said quietly "I think I know the other reason why Taty wanted us to stay here now." I frowned, she continued. "She did tell us that it would put you guys in danger because your sleeping place isn't hidden so well and someone could follow us one day if we're walking to or from your cave. But she said that wasn't the only reason. Now I see." "And what did she mean?" I smirked, I already knew, but I wanted to hear her say it. "She guessed that they would do the same she did. In the movie, Paul and Marko were pretty much horny all the time. Unfortunately, so are those two. She knew that they would go at it like bunnies, or until someone got pregnant." In front of them, the four raised their fists and shouted "Woo-hood!" She gestured as if to say 'I told you so' and I laughed.

I heard Dwayne and Tatyana talking outside and saw Angel look at the door then at me. I nodded. Looks like we both heard them, but the couple outside were speaking in low voices. So unless the boy was something other than human, he shouldn't have been able to hear them. When the door opened, the girls pushed the boys away from their mouths, like it was their parents walking in. Dwayne and Tatyana came in holding hands, the girl looking much better than when she'd left. "Feel better?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Much. How about we head to the boardwalk before we all start growing cobwebs?" I looked over to Lupe , she nodded and reached behind her to grab her coat. As she was leaning, I caught sight if pale skin, my fangs ached. I got up from the bed and looked at my second. _"What happened down there?" _I asked him, his voice was smooth in my head. _"She made new friends. They helped with her headache. They won't be a problem."_ I nodded. _"Want to split up again?"_ he asked. _"I'll see when we get to the boardwalk."_ Tatyana walked over to her bag and put it over her head. Everyone was getting their things together, Tatyana and Lupe were the only ones taking their bags. The others pushed them under the beds or into tight crevices. Lupe put the room key into her pocket and stood next to me, she was so small. They all were. "Are all people as small as you in the future?" I ask as a joke. "Some. But I was raised with mostly a vegetarian diet growing up. I still don't eat much meat." Tatyana also spoke, "Yeah same here, except I was strictly a vegetarian until I was about 10. My grandma had thought it would have been good if I was raised like my mom. Well, that and she just didn't feed me right stuff, and sometimes even that was spoiled. I remember once, she gave me hot chocolate with roaches in it." The girl shivered. "After that I kinda stopped eating whatever she cooked. Started learning how to cook for myself." Zulai had gotten up from the floor and was putting on her own jacket when Tatyana was telling her story. "Oh, I remember that day. You came into school and you wouldn't stop talking about how she was trying to kill you." They laughed.

Shannon was already dressed and she was standing by the room door with Paul's arm around her waist, he was nuzzling her neck and she was giggling. "I was raised the old fashioned way. Lots of protein and fiber and all that good stuff. But sugar was a big no-no in the family. So I was never able to OD on sugar like normal kids and get used to it. I can get hyper now if I have too much." I smiled as Lupe made a disbelieving noise. "Like that will stop you from eating it." Shannon smiled brightly. "Nope. Not one bit." Lupe shook her head and looked up at me. "Should we go?" "Wait, what about Thorn?" Tatyana asked, the dog still lying over Angel's legs, but now he was up and alert. "We can hang out, right boy?" Angel said petting the white dog's head. "You sure?" Tatyana walked over to the boy and dog. "Yeah. We'll be fine. And we'll grab a bite to eat later." He patted his pockets. I guess Tatyana had given the, all some of the money she took from Max. I opened the door and ushered Lupe out. "Let's get moving' then!" I shouted. Everyone hooted and went down the stairs. I helped Lupe get on the bike behind me. It helped that she was wearing jeans instead of dress or skirt, but I wanted to see her legs again. Looking at the others, they all had on jeans. They were form fitting, but tight enough to show their curves.

I watched Marko, Paul and Dwayne give hands to the other girls as they sat behind them. Lupe's thighs squeezed my waist and her hand grabbed onto the front of my coat as I revved the engine. "Hold on." I sped out of the parking lot, the boys behind me. We were going slower than we normally would, our passengers, as mortal as they were, could die if we made a turn too sharp. I could hear Lupe laughing behind me. "This is so fun, but it's dangerous. Why don't you guys wear helmets?" She shouted over the roar of the bike. "You could break your necks." I shouted over my shoulder. "We aren't ever in danger of dying from that. It takes forever to heal, but we won't die." I felt her laugh again, but she didn't speak for the rest of the ride. I wasn't worried. The boys on the other hand, Marko and Paul, were having a blast making the girls squeal and shout as they sped up and did wheelies. "Stop!" Shannon shouted, she was still laughing, but Paul stopped. They were laughing and smiling at each other. Dwayne however kept up, he just didn't do anything. I could hear bits of their conversation. They were talking about what he wanted to do when they got to the boardwalk. He kept saying whatever she wanted to do was fine with him. "So if I wanted to toss you into a dunk tank you'd be fine with it?" He sped up, making the girl let out an 'eep' sound. She laughed. "I guess that's a no then..."

~Page Break~

They reached the boardwalk, and turned off their bikes. Helping the girls off the backs before getting off themselves. "We are going to go looking around..." Shannon said. Her dark eyes sparkling. "What are we going to check out?" Paul smiled. Shannon raised an eyebrow. "Not you guys, I meant _us_." she gestured to the other girls standing behind her. "We are going to that haunted house ride. You said you didn't want to go on it, last time." she turned around, walking towards Tatyana and nudging her. "You think we'll find some hot guys who wouldn't mind taking us inside? If we get scared, they can hold us..." Tatyana didn't miss the sly smile her friend gave and played along. "Oh, of course not. I mean we wouldn't want Paul to be scared, or punch some poor defenseless little man because he got spooked." Tatyana shrugged. "But I completely understand if they don't want to be put in that position, after all, it's not like this is a date, right? Date usually means making out and stuff... I have an idea, if we find some guys to take us inside, why not make it a date?" Zulai and Lupe were shaking their heads. Shannon nodded. "That's what I was thinking exactly." Shannon looked at Paul again. "You sure you don't want to come along with us to the ride?" The whole group was looking at him and he sighed. "Fine, but if I hit someone, don't blame me." Shannon squealed and hopped to him, kissing his lips and face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is going to be so fun." He smiled grimly and kept his arm around her waist as they walked to the ride line, which was extremely short. Meaning it was too good, or it sucked big time.

Marko stood next to Zulai as she bounced next to him, she was obviously excited. "You like these kinds of things?" he asked. "No, but I like the fact that it's something new." She said, glancing at him from the side. "I normally hate scary things. But I guess you rubbed off on me." he blushed slightly at the slight double meaning. "Oh yeah. That and the fact that there is a guy who could throw at least three times his body weight across the street helps too." Tatyana leaned in to Zulai's ear. They laughed. "Well maybe having an nearly indestructible boyfriend does make things not so scary." Marko smirked at the girls' banter. "So I've been elevated to the level of boyfriend?" Tatyana covered Zulai's mouth as she was about to answer him. "That remains to be seen." she then smiled at the blond. "I'll be keeping an eye on you two... wouldn't want her to get tipsy again, now would we, Marko?" she dropped the smile and looked at him with an almost dead stare. This wasn't given fully because Zulai smacked her hand over the girl's eyes. She then started mumbling into Tatyana's hand. "Alright. I get it." said the taller girl. "I'm not going to be watching you, because that would be stalkerish and should you decide to drink, I won't stop you. I'll just make sure you consume enough food or water to dilute it. I said it. Happy?" Zulai nodded and licked the hand over her mouth. Tatyana pulled away with a disgusted sound and wiped her hand over her jeans. "Gross..." Zulai linked arms with Marko. "But you love me anyways." "I'm still not saying that." The girl laughed at her back.

The group made it to the front of the ride and stood waiting for the ride person to tell them what to do. The ride conductor spoke to them, "This is a walking ride. There will be people jumping out of hidden places to scare you. Also there may or may not be notes or signs, if they tell you to do something, do it. Ty not to hit them if you get scared. If you have heart problems..." with loud groan, the doors to the ride opened. "Have fun." the older man said. And they started through the doors. One by one they went in. The first thing they were met with was darkness, and lots of artificial fog and smoke. "This isn't so bad." Shannon said. "This is only the beginning of the ride, babe." Paul said. There was a low off rhythm beating they all could hear. None of the boys could smell anything really, because of the fog and smoke. They also couldn't hear heartbeats of the humans who no doubt were hiding around them, not even the ones next to them. _"David, are you having any problems?" _Dwayne asked his leader. _"I can't smell anything and I can barely hear their heartbeats." "Me too." _Marko and Paul added.

They kept walking until they got to the first bend. A man covered in fake blood was lying on a metal table, another which was dressed as a doctor, was standing over him, pulling out what looked to be his innards, laughing manically. While everyone was looking and rolling their eyes, a man with a monster mask jumped from behind them and grabbed Shannon. She screamed and he let go and disappeared back into the shadows. Everyone saw her get dropped and scream. Paul looked around, but couldn't find where the man had gone. Not even his night vision was working right, he could still barely see anything. "You okay?" he helped her from the floor where she had dropped. "Yeah. I was just surprised. That was good." She started laughing and held onto Paul as they came up on the next turn in their ride. A spotlight came on showing a werewolf eating a woman on a gravestone front. It looked animatronic, and as Lupe moved to get a closer look, it grabbed her hand and shook her. She screamed and David was on her in a second, pulling the wolf man off the small girl. The wolf man held up his hands in surrender and backed away, pointing that they continue their ride.

They walked up a flight of steps next, to the second level. Marko and Dwayne in the front. Tatyana and Zulai behind them. The two girls weren't scared, but their fists were clenched, if someone popped out on them, god help them not to get knocked out. As they reached the top landing, a dummy dressed as a hanging ghost, covered in blood greeted them, on its chest was pinned a note. **Split up.** Looking at one another, they did as the note asked, like the ride conductor had told them to. Splitting into two groups, Dwayne went with Tatyana, Marko and Zulai. In the other group; Lupe went with David, Paul and Shannon. Dwayne went into the door on the left with his group, David and his group, to the right. David found himself in a long hall and opened the door. They were outside, the ride had ended for them. They laughed, that means the other door was the rest of the ride. They decided to go wait for them in the front, where they had gone in.

~Page Break~

Dwayne had taken the left side. His group behind him. They had decided to split this way because at least the one of the two strongest were with the humans. So David went with his girl and Shannon and Paul. Beside him, Tatyana held onto his arm, clutching it as they walked down a hallway. Marko and Zulai behind them. "Do you think this could lead outside?" Zulai asked Dwayne. "Maybe. But I don't know. It could also lead to more of the ride. Stick with Marko." he told the girl. As he opened the door, the lights briefly blinded them. They saw five large coffins against the walls, and a small white one on a raise slab of stone. "Whoa... this is sweet." Tatyana said, letting his arm go and stepping closer to one of the coffins closest. She ran her hand on the polished surface. "This is Cherry wood. It's a real coffin." She went to another, doing the same she did to the other. "Mahogany. Guys these are real coffins."

A creaking sound from the far wall brought their attention to the small white coffin. A small girl rose and turned to them. "Hello. It seems you went through the wrong door... welcome to dinner." Left and right the coffins banged open, including the one Tatyana stood in front of. A man with long white-blond hair grabbed her wrist and his other arm went around her waist, holding her back to his front. Dwayne growled dangerously, putting Zulai between him and Marko. People surrounded them, three men and two women, all with fangs in their mouth. Hissing at them. "Wait. This is just a ride. It's all meant to scare us." Zulai said. Putting her hand over her heart. The boys didn't relax in the slightest. "Z. Trust me when I tell you this," They looked over to Tatyana. She had her back to the man's chest, his long pale arm around her waist and his hand turning her neck to the side, his mouth laying small licks and kisses. "These guys aren't part of the ride. They're real vampires." A tinkling laugh brought their gazes to the little girl who was put on the floor in front of the white coffin she came out of. She had long dirty blond hair, its ringlets framing her face. She had on a long white and baby blue dress, its hem reaching the floor.

~Page Break~

Tatyana POV

"Are you sure, Ta?" Zulai asked me. I nodded as best I could with the blond vampire behind me kissing and nuzzling my neck. "Oh yeah. The lack of heartbeat on this one really doesn't bring up any doubts." I felt the vampire laugh. His voice had a slight accent, maybe French, but it was too slight to tell what it was. "Oh, little one. You smell good. Maybe I can keep you if you promise to behave." "No thanks. I'm good." I say quickly. I could feel his tongue slide up the side of my neck, hints of fangs here and there. The little girl spoke again. "Perhaps if you are nice, we will even turn you. We are new in town. We needed to feed." She walked around to where I was being held against the taller vampire. "You are not afraid of him. How interesting, human, tell me your name."

I felt the hand let my neck go, but it went around my waist to join its twin, he had no intention of letting me go. I looked down at the little girl. "Turning one so young should be against the laws. Your sire should be killed, and you destroyed." she frowned. "My maker is dead. I killed him. Your name. I won't ask again." I raised my eyebrow. "Don't want to know how I know what I know?" her head tilted to the side. "Alright human. How do you know?" I shrug. "I just do. You can't rule this place. It already has a head vampire. And there is no way I'm telling you my name. Like I'm really going to give you the power of my full name." I hear snarls and crashes. I look over to Zulai and the others. Dwayne was drinking from one of the vampires, another lay at his feet. Marko was throwing punches at one of the other vampires, Zulai was behind him, staying close to the wall. Dwayne pulled up and snapped the neck of the vampire he had fed from. Turning, I could see his face had changed, his eyes were its full yellow with red bleeding to the outer rim, his fangs fully extended and his front covered in blood. "Let her go and leave Santa Carla." The man did not let up, and the girl in front of me started clapping and jumping up and down. "Oh, this is marvelous. Such fierce passion. Stop at once." she told her remaining two vampires; a woman with short black hair and a man with light brown hair in a ponytail. They backed off of Marko, whose face had also changed, his lips pulled back in a silent snarl. "Tell you what. How about we give you back your human and you join our little family. I am not old enough to make more children, and Rafael here is old enough, but doesn't want to sire any. So why don't you join us?"

~Page Break~

Dwayne sent a shout to David, telling him where they were and what was going on. _"We'll get the girls safely away from here. Then we're there. Give me a minute."_ Dwayne looked over to Marko who still had Zulai behind him against the wall. Nodding, Marko took Zulai's hand and stood next to him. "We have a pack already. We don't want to join you. So I tell you again, brat. Release my human." The girl frowned and walked to the front of the vampires. "You think you can tell me what to do? No one tells me what to do." The door burst in, letting in a pissed off looking David and a frowning Paul. "Oh yes, I can." He stomped towards the little vampire. "I am the head vampire of this city. I rule here and I tell you to release the human. She is under my protection." First the girl stared wide-eyed at David, then a slow smile crept onto her face. "Hello David, it's been awhile." "Anna." Dwayne looked from David to the girl. "You know her?" He nodded. "A Child of Max's made her."

A sigh made them look at Tatyana. "I told you Max was twisted. Even his Childe came out twisted." David raised his eyebrow. "And what does that make me." She shrugged. "Maybe it skips a generation. You were most likely the only Childe he made that wasn't completely deranged." David smirked and turned back to Anna. "Do as I say. Now." "No. Rafe, do it, kill her." The vampire didn't move. When Anna turned around to yell, David reached for Anna and snapped her neck before anyone could move. Then the other two vampires jumped at Paul and Marko, easily being taken care of and as they fed on them, Dwayne went towards the vampire still holding Tatyana. They looked at one another for a minute, then he let her go. She grabbed onto Dwayne, wrapping her arms around his blood covered chest and he buried his hand in her hair, holding her to him. "I will come back for her one day. Be certain of that." he pointed to the red colored tarp that hung from the back wall. "The door that leads outside is through there. You may have killed Anna easily, but do not get the same idea about me. I am much older and stronger than you all are. You cannot best me." He walked out of the broken door frame, they walked out the door he had pointed them too.

Dwayne still held onto Tatyana, Marko did the same with Zulai, neither girl said anything. Suddenly Tatyana stopped, Zulai next to her. "That was something I did not see coming..." she looked at Zulai, the girl looked back. "Z, I think it's best if we don't tell the others about this. He looked like my ex-boyfriend." Zulai scrunched up her nose. "You mean Paris? He did? Well, now we know. Vampires think you're hot." They laughed and laughed until they had tears. "Are you okay...?" Marko cautiously asked, the girls were beginning to scare him. Their laughter was borderline hysterical. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she patted his cheek. "Oh yeah, just a moment of insanity, that's all. But now I'm in the mood for something sweet. Oh funnel cake!" she whipped around to her friend. "Let's get lots of funnel cake!" Tatyana smiled and nodded. "But I think we should get cleaned up first. If I lick my lips, I get vampire blood in my mouth." It was true, looking at her, she had almost as much blood on her as Dwayne did. "We'll go back to the hotel and clean up, we'll find you guys. Where are Lupe and Shannon?" Paul answered her. "We left them inside the pizza shop, they're safe." separating, Dwayne took Tatyana through the back alleys and hidden streets to get to the hotel they were staying at.

Chancing a glance into the office, he saw the two gay men absorbed in making out, he pulled Tatyana along until they reached the door to the room. Tatyana fished the key out of her pocket and opened the door. Looking around, they didn't see Angel or Thorn. "I guess the boys went out." Tatyana said, shrugging out of her coat. "I don't think it would be good if he saw us covered in blood." Dwayne said, taking off his clothes, his brow creasing as he took in the amount of blood that covered his leathers. "Shower's empty. You can go first." Tatyana told him, sitting on the bed to take off her boots. "Why waste the water. Join me?" Smiling as he stood over her, he offered her his hand. She took it and stood in front of him. "Right. That's the reason you're using? Weak..." she shook her head and took off her dirtied jeans and shirt, the bra followed as did the scrap of material she deemed underwear. She grabbed one of the clean towels and wrapped it around herself and walked to the bathroom. Dwayne had yet to remove his pants when she popped her head back out. "Coming?" Her sly smile made him harden and he kicked his boots off and threw his clothes on the floor.

~Page Break~

Dwayne POV

Entering the shower, I heard the water from the left stall running, she'd started without me. I smiled and opened the curtain. Her face was under the spray, her hair swept from her neck and hidden from the water by a white, tight shower cap. I took a moment to eye her body, I looked first at her feet and legs, and pink was running down them and swirling into the drain. The blood from when she was hugging me. Her legs had strong calves, I could see the muscles, but from memory I knew they weren't hard, they were soft, but powerful. I remembered her kicking that Surf Nazi in the face. Her thighs were lush and fit into her hips, which were wide and curved with soft, pale flesh. She would be considered fat if compared to the women of my times, even by this century's standards. But she would have been the first one men would have fought for. Her waist was small, though it fit her figure, his arms wrapped around them, his chest leaning against her back. "I thought you were going to use on of the other stalls." she leaned her head back into his chest. "And miss this chance. After you gave such a good invitation? I'm undead, not stupid." I kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and moved us so that we both were under the spray of the hot water. "Clean yet?" "Oh yeah, got all the blood off." she turned to show me, giving me a nice view of her front. "Good, now I can get you dirty again." I leaned down to kiss her but she leaned back. "What?" she brought a clean rag from the hook beside her pink tinted one and wet it, bringing it up to my face she cleaned off the blood I had forgotten was still covering me. "We have to get you clean before we can get dirty." her laugh made me smile, I let her soap me up and stood under the spray until every trace of the vampire's blood was gone, I even rinsed out my mouth, it felt weird, but it made her kiss taste all the better.

We turned the water off and exited the shower. She toweled dry as I went out into the room, still empty, I put the chain on the door, which would keep out anyone who interrupted them. When Tatyana came out, she was completely dry and had let her hair out of the cap, its dark locks falling over her flushed and hot shoulders. She held up a towel for me, hers around her body, hiding it from sight. "Dry off, I wouldn't want you getting a cold." "Vampires don't get sick." I grabbed her around the waist and licked her neck, the bruised hand print still there, but fading to a light purple. "You cover this so well. I thought it had gone." The towel in her hands, she reached up and began to dry my hair. "I know, I do so well. I've had a bunch of experience with covering bruises and stuff. Whenever I get hurt, I bruise very quickly, and it tends to stay forever. I guess you must've been really pissed, huh?" I could feel my dead heart clench, a small guilt came over me, and I rubbed my nose over the skin. "Does it still hurt?" she shook her head, her hair whipping slightly and flicking over my skin. "No, I can't feel it. It's really numb. But just that area. Otherwise, I'm fine." she smiled at me and began rubbing me down again with the towel.

I grabbed it from her hands and tossed it behind me, taking hers off as well, I crowded her to the bed. Making her hit her legs on the edge and fall onto the mattress. I kneeled over her, my eyes sharp on hers. She shifted and moved until we were in the middle of the bed, her legs opened and she reached up, her hands moving into my damp hair and she pulled me down on top of her, her hips cradling mine. I could feel her heat and wetness; pulsing against my shaft. I hadn't done this in a while, but my body knew what it was doing, I could feel the minute pushes she was giving. Her body was heating more, almost on fire. She kissed my lips softly, I closed my eyes at the tenderness she was showing me. I hadn't felt anything like this since I had been turned, not even before. I returned her kiss, tilting her head with one hand anchored in her dark hair, the other around her back, keeping her grinding into me. I released her mouth, remembering her need for air and kissed down her neck to her breasts. The tips were still pink from their shower, they stood at attention against the rough skin of my palm. My mouth watered as I took one into my mouth, gently biting down on it, her chest rose, offering more of the sweet skin for my tasting pleasure. I ground back down into her and was rewarded with a husky moan. I got harder and went back up to her mouth. Her hand tightened in my hair "Now." I kissed her again and moved my hand down to place my member near her opening. "You're ready? We don't have to-" she bucked up, taking me inside her, I went down, helplessly, pushing the rest of the way into her heat. She cried out as I sank down further.

When I was buried deep, I paused, she was tight. Almost like a virgin. "Fuck... so tight. So good." I rested my head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear how good she felt, hissed as she squeezed around my shaft. "You can move." she sounded out of breath, but she wasn't wheezing. Leaning onto my arms, I slowly pulled out, feeling her rippling and milking my shaft until just the head was in, then I pushed back in. She tightened further, I could feel that she was close, her body was earnest in telling me that she was coming. I got a slow rhythm, keeping her on the edge, and I reached my hand down to where our bodies met. I pressed lightly on her nub, and she clenched around me tightly. I growled, she was coming around me, her body bucking and milking mine. Her nails bit into my back, raising welts that disappeared within seconds. My mouth found her pulse, I felt my fangs drop, biting softly into her flesh, not breaking skin. I remembered the taste I had gotten of it when I had bitten her on the Ferris wheel, making me moan and push into her harder. It had been sweet, tart, tasted like the spring and secrets. Just like her. I didn't wait until she had loosened around me to keep moving, I felt my spine tingle, a sign of my coming release. I thrusted deep into her and the tightness becomes too much. I spill inside her, emptying my seed into her. I can feel her shuddering, still coming down from her second orgasm. I collapse onto her, my head over the pounding heart, her arms coming to rest around my shoulders, her hot breath ragged against my ear.

"Wow..." she let out a shaky laugh. She tightens around me briefly and I growl into her throat. "Give me a minute to recover before you do that again." I kiss her neck, looking at the dark mark I had made against her skin. It was my mark, she belonged to me now. I gently pull out of her, she winced. "You okay?" she smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, just sore that's all. It's been nearly a year since I last had sex. But I've always been tight. So soreness is expected. Plus you aren't a small man, be very proud of that." she laughed and I smiled. I could hear her heart still pounding, the blood rushing through her veins. I put my head back on her chest, listening to her breathing for any wheezing, but she was fine. I contented myself with running my fingers up and down her side. "We should really get back." I lifted my head and looked at her. "You don't want to clean up again?" she laughed and I let her roll out from under me. "Oh, I plan on washing up, but you, my dear aren't allowed to join me this time. We'd never get out of this room. She went into the bathroom as I picked up my pants from the floor. It still had a good amount of blood on it, I looked at my jacket; it too had some. Tatyana opened the door to the bathroom and handed me a wet hand towel. "Use this. Wipe down your stuff. And this is for your other stuff..." She pointedly looked between my legs and rushed back into the bathroom. I smirked as I wiped myself down, and then began cleaning my leathers. She came back out dressed in a short black cotton skirt I hadn't seen. Her shirt was a black, ripped ¾ sleeve shirt with a black fishnet underneath it, its hem and edges ripped and frayed. As she pulled on her long combat boots, I plucked her coat up and cleaned the small amount of blood it had caught because of me. She rose and accepted her long black coat from me and didn't resist when I pulled her in for a kiss.

I was on my way down her neck, growling and nipping when she stopped me. "As good as that feels, we have to stop." "Why? We don't have to leave this room." I said into her shoulder, she tugged on my hair and I looked up at her. "Your eyes are turning red. If we don't leave this room, you'll eat me." I kissed her cheek. "You didn't mind the last time I ate you." I smiled and put my coat on as she blushed. "Oh shut up." she said without conviction as she understood my meaning. We left the room and went to where we had left the others, meeting them at the pizza shop. David looked at me. _"What took you so long, brother?" _I smirked at him. _"You already know, so why should I say a word?" _David smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"What took you so long, Ta?" Shannon asked as the girl as she grabbed a slice of pizza and pulls the funnel cake towards herself. "Nothing, just cleaned up." Zulai gave her friend a strange look before gasping and covering her mouth. "You slept with Dwayne!" Tatyana glared and blushed behind her food. The other patrons in the restaurant looked at their table. "Why not shout it from the rooftops, Z. That way the entire boardwalk knows." Tatyana grumbled. "Sorry."

After they had waited until Tatyana finished her food, Lupe told Tatyana Zulai had told them what happened at the haunted house ride. To say Tatyana was upset was an understatement, but she kept her mouth shut and glared at her best friend. "I didn't want you guys to start worrying or anything. So I told Zulai not to tell you." she gave one last glare to her apologizing friend before turning to the rest of the group. "So what should be done?" "Why don't you guys come back to the cave? I mean you'll be a lot safer with us around." Paul said. "Yeah, and since the dude is a vampire, he won't be up when the sun is." Marko supplied. Shannon and Lupe nodded. "That would be safer." Lupe said, "But we would need to get our stuff from the room and find Angel." The girls got on behind the boys on their bikes and took off for the girl's hotel room.


	6. A Dog and His Boy

Chapter 6: A Dog and His Boy

Thorn POV (Yeah, he gets one)

I watched as the human girl that took me in got dressed and was talking about going out, I was lying across the long legs of the human boy of her pack. I may be a hell hound, but I learned human talk a long time ago. My old master, Max, now dead, had thought it best if I knew a bunch of human languages. As it was I knew nearly 75 different human tongues. I was brought out of my thoughts by the human boy, he said he would look after me. And she left me with him, leaving with Max's vampire children. I huffed and put my head over my paws. "Hey, Thorn. Want to go to the boardwalk? Get you something to eat." I looked at the boy and gave a huff, getting up and going to the door. "Alright, give me a minute." I watched as he put black things on his feet. Max called things on feet shoes. I didn't understand why humans and even vampires needed those things on their feet. It was so much easier walking for me. Finally the boy went to the door, but he didn't open it. "You have to behave. Got it? I don't want you attracting too much attention to us okay?" I decided this boy would need to actually speak to me. So I entered his mind. It was like he had a wall around it, but I eased in, not pushed and it allowed me through. _"Boy, listen to me. Can you hear me?"_

At first contact, he looked around the room. _"No human, down here. I am called Thorn. Do not panic."_ the boy settled his gaze on me. "You're talking to me..." _"Not exactly, but that is technically true. Yes I am talking to you in your mind. I take t you can hear me quite clearly, can't you?" _"Crystal clear. How are you doing this?" _"I am a hell hound, boy. I can do just about anything. Now are we going to get food or should I have to resort to misbehaving?" _I gave a doggy grin and let my tongue hang from my mouth. I had seen other normal dogs do it, had always wanted to try it, Max always scolded me.

"Uh, sure. Let me get my jacket and we'll get going." the boy was taking this all remarkably well. "So if you can speak into minds why not do that all the time? With Tatyana and the others?" _"Who is Tatyana?" _"She is the one that killed Max." _"Oh. Her. Well, you humans have a sort of shield or wall around your minds. It smells like a witch's doing. But the longer I am __around you all, the more accepting it is of me. At time I can even feel it wrapping around my own mind. But being a hell hound, I have no need for a witch to protect me." _I looked at the boy as he came to the door, jacket on and ready to go. _"So which in your pack is a witch?"_

We began walking down the stairs. Towards the boardwalk. "That would be Tatyana. She is the witch." _"Boy-" _"Don't call me boy. I have a name." _"I do not know it..." _"It's Angel." _"Angel. It is then. I need meat. And from the poor state you are in, you do as well." _they stopped in front of a small vendor. "Can I get a gyro, some fries and...What do you want, Thorn?" The vendor looked at the boy in front of him, then started making his order.

"_Just meat, in a bowl or basket. Some water." _I gave the boy, Angel, what I wanted. And he told the older human what I had told him. I looked around, sensing a new power source. A vampiric one. I hoped my humans do not run into anything they cannot handle. It would be a shame to lose two masters in a matter of days.

~Page Break~

When Angel received the food from the man, he weaved us through a line of humans waiting to order and sat us down at a table. He placed the paper bowl with my meat down on the table, I jumped onto the bench seat and began eating. The flavors exploded against my tongue, I could taste the seasoning and spices, the lamb was so deliciously tender and juicy I had wondered if all lambs tasted this way. Then I remembered the time when Max and I were in England in the 1400's, I was a demon, young in my bonds. I still had a wild streak in me. I had eaten sheep, lamb, and a lot more livestock before we had moved and come to the new world.

The boy beside me ate his own meal as well, and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while. When I had finished the meat, I asked him to pour the water in the now empty bowl. He opened the bottled water and poured it in. it was a sweet water, like how the springs and rivers used to taste so long ago. As we sat at the table, I found my mind wondering back to when I had called Max my master.

~Page Break~

Max had summoned me to be his protector, in exchange for him keeping me tied to this realm, the human world. The first few years had gone by relatively quickly, at first we did speak, like I do with Angel now. Max could hear me, and we had wonderfully long conversations. That was when he thought it best to teach me the languages he knew. It was difficult, but I was proud that I managed. After a century, he made his first Child, David. The boy had been rebellious, trouble even as a human. When he had been turned into a vampire, he became a powerful rebel. Not a good combination. But Max thought all he needed was a father figure in his life. Then when we went to the new world, they picked up yet another stray, another boy, Dwayne. He was kind, quiet and kept to himself. After a while we had gone back to England, and there was yet another, this one was small, looked too young to be a vampire, he was called Marko. By this time, I tried to voice my opinions to Max, but he could not hear me. I screamed inside my mind, trying to call him, but our bond, the one that kept his mind tied to mine had become too weak. Finally we went back to the colonies. Stayed there for a few centuries. Then there was a war between the continents. The first human war I had witnessed. I do not even recall what it was over, but not long after that had they gotten a new member, Paul. After that, there were no more added, the boys followed and listened to David, not Max. So they went off to live in some cave, and Max and I lived in a house by the water. Being a hell hound, a demon, I had no real need to eat, so I didn't. I never could speak to Max again. And then these humans show up, wanting to kill my long time master. They slipped me a sweet thing and it made me dizzy and I fell asleep.

When I had awoken, I couldn't feel Max, but I felt a stronger tie, it thrummed thickly and when I looked inside my mind, I saw five bright, different colored threads, going to the humans. A purple one connected me to the boy who was now sitting beside me. A dark green bound me to Tatyana, like the one Max shared with me before it turned black, which meant she was my new master. A red one connected me to the dark-skinned girl, a white one to the mousy one and an orange to the last girl.

I figured that if someone managed to kill Max, then that being would become my new master, but I couldn't figure why I was connected to the five of them. Only one had actually done the deed. I finished my water and looked over to Angel. "I heard all of that you know." _"Really? So then you know my private thoughts as well? Interesting..." _"I don't really want to be interesting to you." he collected the plastic containers we had eaten from and threw them away. We walked back to the hotel slowly and in silence. "Okay. Why is it so interesting?" _"I suppose it is due to the fact that your mind's walls are the weakest. That is why I can enter your mind so easily."_ We walked past a shop and two human boys looking out at Angel as we walked by. The humans were whispering to each other, I turned my ear towards them and picked up on their words.

"That dog looks familiar?" "Yeah, that freak video store owner. He disappeared right? His whole house went up in flames." You think he had something to do with it?" "Could be a vampire..." I tuned them out. _"Those human boys could prove to be a problem later. They think you might be a vampire." _I told Angel as we walked up the hotel steps. "We won't be here long enough for it to become a problem. Angel opened the door to the bustling room filled with people. "Angel. We're going back to the cave with the boys." Tatyana said. I looked at her and then at Angel. "We need to talk when we get there..." Angel says.


	7. Almost Time

Chapter 7: Almost Time...

Tatyana POV

We repacked our things and headed out. I decided to walk with Thorn. More like he forced me to take the dog. "I've been listening to him all day. You take him and walk, I'll ride." he said, taking a seat on the back of Dwayne's bike. Dwayne looked annoyed but I shook my head. "Sure, Angel. I'll be fine. Have this great guardian here." I petted the nudging white head of said dog. "I'll be there before you know it. I have a very good sense of direction." Dwayne frowned at me and opened his mouth to say something but I started to the boardwalk to stay where people were until I could slip out of sight so I didn't hear what he would have said.

"Well, Thorn, looks like it's just you and me. How was your day?" I asked just to talk. I knew he was a dog, so I didn't expect him to answer. He looked at me expectantly and tilted his head. "I'm taking that as a 'It went fine'. I dug into my bag and pulled out my Zune, my mp3 player. I was surprised when I turned it on that it lasted so long. The battery was still full. I scrolled until I found a good song to start off the random playlist; Time by Cute is What We Aim For. I put the hood of my coat up, to keep the small ear buds hidden from view and to keep my face hidden. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. As Thorn and I neared the end of the boardwalk, I could feel someone following me. So I tugged on my headphones' cord, under my coat, it pulled the buds from my ears and I could hear the heavy boots of several people as well as their breathing. I stopped instead of going with the 'RUN!' my head was shouting at me. I slowly lowered my hood and turned to look at the people following me. It was four kids, young kids. Maybe no more than 15 or so. Making my face into what I hoped was a cold one, "Why are you following me?" I asked the one standing directly in front of me. She was shorter than me by maybe a few inches and she had on a messy, but not dirty t-shirt with some band from the decade, a pair of ripped jeans and a worn pair of sneakers. Her hair was dirty blond and had waves in it that looked natural. "Do you have any money?" Her voice didn't shake; neither did I. "No. Now stop following me." I took a quick glance at her companions: on the right, a boy with short, black, gelled spiked hair, and a collar complete his Goth look. To his right was another girl, she had long black hair and looked to be his sister or something, they looked kinda the same. To the blond girl's left: a girl with dark hair, most likely a dark brown, she had a hard look in her eyes, like she would do anything to get money, even kill. I tried not to dwell on that thought for too long.

"I'm going now, and you all shouldn't follow strangers out into the middle of nowhere. They could be psychos or serial killers. People and kids go missing all the time from this place." I turned around and tugged on Thorn's collar. "Come on boy. We need to go." The boy's voice made me stop again. "Are you one of those psychos?" "Almost there. So go find another person to ask for money." "Well you're here. Just give us the money we know you have." I heard a swish sound, the sound of a switchblade. I slowly turned around to see all of the kids holding knives. "Oh you've got to be kidding me... You're going to stab and or kill me if I don't give you money?" The girl with the dirty blond hair raised her knife and stepped closer to me. "We've seen you on the boardwalk. You buy a bunch of shit almost every day and not just you, but all of your friends too. Just give us some bills and you won't get hurt." I tilted my head and looked at her body. She was shaking, scared. "Thorn. Stay."

I stepped closer to the shaking girl, I gave her props, she may have been shaking like the last leaf on a tree in a storm, but she wasn't backing down. I stopped right in front of the knife, the tip pressing into the center of my chest. "Well? Is this easier for you? Go ahead, push it through. Become a killer. You'll never get my face out of your head." I grabbed her wrist and held it. Her friends gasped and she tried to jerk back. "The worst part about that is that most of all you'll see my eyes. Lifeless and resting on your pretty face. You'll remember the sound of the knife, everything will bring those memories back. And someday, when you grow up, you won't even be able to look your children in the eyes because you'll wonder if somehow they'll see your sins." I released the girl and she stumbled backwards to the ground. I looked down at the girl and she scampered back to her friends, the boy standing in front of them all, holding out the switchblade I'd heard before. I sighed and reached into my bra, where I'd kept a small portion of cash. I liked separating my bills, so too much isn't all in one place. I walked over to them and held out the bills between my fingers. "Here. Before I decide to change my mind and do something I'd regret."

The boy blinked at me and slowly reached out to take the bills with his free hand. "Put the knife away. I wouldn't hurt you if my life depended on it. Killing kids isn't that fun." He put his weapon away and nodded to the others to do the same. Then I let the bills go in his hands. "Well, good luck don't spend it all in one place, use it wisely. In fact. Go to the motel and ask for Luke and Eric. Tell them Tatyana sent you. Tell them the truth, that you guys need a room and maybe a job. They're cool people." I turned from their shocked faces and went to Thorn and scratched his head before walking into the trees.


	8. When We Fight, We Touch

Chapter 8: When We Fight, We Touch

Tatyana POV

I walked into the safety of the trees before they could begin thanking me or something. They owed me nothing. I reached into my pocket where my Zune was still playing and shut it off. I didn't want the battery to die,...or anyone else to sneak up on me. _"Those human children could have killed you..." _"Yeah, I know, that's why I gave them a lecture and money..." I answered without thinking. "Who was that?" I shouted, looking around. _"You can hear me?" _"Yeah. I don't think I'd be talking to myself out loud. Show yourself." _"Look down." _I did and Thorn's blue eyes sparkled at me. "You expect me to believe a dog is talking to me? Through his mind or something?" Thorn gave me what looked like a blank stare. _"I am a hell hound. I come with powers, you know. One of them is telepathy with my master." _I blinked at Thorn for a moment and then leaned against the nearest tree. Putting my head in my hands and groaned, I began questioning my sanity. "Why all of a sudden can I hear you? Why not speak before now?" _"Your mind blocks me. I had the same issue with Angel, but it's fixed now. You, I have been around the least so I suppose I have not had very man chances to get your mind used to my pushes. But you can hear me clearly now, that is all that matters. We should continue walking to the cave."_

Thorn used his teeth to tug on my sleeve, so I got up and followed. The questions floating in my head were both normal ones, along the lines of 'what else can you do?' and stupid ones, 'why do you still lick yourself, if you're a demon?'. _"Don't worry about things too much. Everything can be explained after you are safe in the boy's cave." _I nodded and followed the map I could see in my mind. 'My sense of direction stinks. How is it that there is a detailed map in my head?' I thought to myself. _"I can send you information through our link."_ Thorn didn't even look back at me as he trotted in front of me. "Private space, dude. Demon dog or not, you have to respect that much." _"Your mind is now open to me, I didn't force or push against your mind's walls. They opened for me and I couldn't pull out even if you weren't my master. Our minds are too imbedded into each other."_

I glared at the white dog. "So you can talk to me and Angel. Anyone else?" Thorn started walking towards the direction of the cave, I followed beside him. _"Just you two so far. I have not spoken to David or the other vampires, or the rest of your human companions, even though I am connected to them." _I nodded. "Most likely you'll be able to worm into their heads soon. Great...we're all crazy." I heard his soft laughter in my head and the rest of our walk was silent.

~Page Break~

We walked in through the stair entrance and saw everyone. It looked like they'd been waiting for me for a while. 'Looks like we took a bit too long...' I whispered in my mind. _"You think?"_ Thorns sarcastic remark had me glaring at the retreating hound.

~Page Break~

Tatyana walked down the uneven entrance like there wasn't a group of nervous people waiting for her and completely forgot that there was an unknown vampire running around the town. Zulai was a little peeved that her friend seemed to have forgotten all of what happened earlier this night. "Ta, where have you been?" the girl asked, hands on her hips, giving a slight glare at her best friend. "What? I got lost. It happens. Even in New York. You know me." she replied. "Did anything happen to you?" Tatyana answered, not wanting to admit running into those kids, she just said "Nope. Everything was just fine. I got mixed up in the woods. Trees have this nasty tendency to look just like the last one." She set her bag down under the small table, not really looking at her friend. 'I never could really lie to the girl. She won't catch me-' "What happened, Tatyana?" Zulai's question made her look at the girl, cutting her line of thought. "I told you. Nothing happened. What makes you think something did?" Tatyana straightened slowly, looking ready to either fight or fly. "I know when you're lying. Let's not make this harder than it has to be." Tatyana frowned at her friend. "I don't like the tone you're taking with me. If I say nothing fucking happened, then nothing fucking happened." "I'm just trying to fucking give a shit about your ass. You don't want to tell me what happened while you were out in the middle of fucking west bubble fuck, then fine. Don't." both girls glared at each other for a heartbeat then grabbed their things and headed in opposite directions, to the rooms they would sleep in.

David looked at Guadalupe after the girls stormed out. "What just happened?" the girl shook her head. "It happens sometimes, they both are so close they can almost read each other's minds and emotions. Most likely something big happened while she was on her way here and she didn't want to talk about it." getting up, she picked up her bag and said goodnight to Shannon and Angel and the others and walked to David's room, him following behind. "But why fight?" he asked when they reached his space, moving aside the fabric door for her. "She bottles too much and it becomes physically painful, think sensory overload. Like at the hotel, when she had that headache. It manifests in different ways depending on what the problem is.

More often than not, Zulai is the one who gets her to empty the metaphorical trashcan. As to why they yelled at each other; they both hate fighting. Fist fights anyways, Tatyana has always been a word type person, but she can hold her own with a full grown man if need be. Zulai would have no chance if she got into it with her, and I think they both know it." Lupe shrugged, sitting down on the large bed, David leaning on the post, looking at the sight of her on his bed again. "So they would never really hurt each other then?" Lupe shook her head. "Tatyana said that the day she hits any of us in anger, would be the day she kills herself." Lupe took a glance at the vampire standing next to her. She'd noticed the way he looked at her most of the time. Almost four days ago, they had entered this world and met the Lost Boys, a group of rebel vampires. Whose motto was 'sleep all day, party all night'. She'd also seen the way he had looked at her after they had gotten cleaned up in that hotel room. He'd looked like he been star struck. But they'd had yet to even kiss. She started getting nervous when all he did was stare at her like she was the answer to the meaning of life itself, like she was so interesting. "Um... I think I'll just go get changed for the night..." she said quietly and slipped past him, clutching her bag to her, going to the small area he had set up in a corner of his room so that she could feel free to change in. It had a sheet covering so she didn't have to go out into the cave system and get lost or run into one of the other boys while half naked.

As she passed him, David breathed in and the smell of lilies made his pants tighten. As she changed clothes, he growled deep in his chest. He was going to get her this night and enjoy her until the sun went back down. When she came out dressed in a white cotton shirt, four sizes too big and a pair of pajama pants, the word 'virgin' flashed in his head. 'Damn... I forgot she's... just my luck...' he rubbed a gloved hand over his face. Turning back the bedspread, he motioned for her to get in.

After getting into the warm bed, Lupe asked David "Where are you going to sleep?" he smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned in close. "Right beside you. But I have a few things to do first," he pointed over to his small work station, he'd set up an easel and a few paints and brushes earlier in the night. David got up, took off both of his coats and removed his gloves, the only time he did was when he painted. He walked over to his easel and picked up a brush. Lupe fell asleep watching him paint from her warm spot in the bed. David looked up from his half-finished painting, over to its subject. He'd been painting Guadalupe in the bed, sleeping as she was. Since most of the candles and lanterns that were lit were near the bed, he had a good view of her face and its serene look.

~Page Break~

Zulai POV

To say I was pissed was questionable. I wasn't all that mad. Really. Just because Tatyana didn't want to confide in me, her best friend didn't make me upset in the very least. No, what made me mad was the fact that she wouldn't apologize for yelling at me. That damn bitch... we rarely fight, I mean really fight. And we never have gotten physical, but right now I just want to kick her ass with a lead pipe. Make her bleed. I looked through my bag and brought out my phone and headphones. I turned my cell on, still had almost a full bar. After the first day, I figured I should save my battery. Now, I just wanted some tunes to calm down to. Scrolling down my playlist, I chose the song I was currently in love with, a techno song by some band. As the song started I found myself swaying to its beat, my hips taking on a mind of its own, twisting in turn to the sounds coming from my ears. I didn't notice anyone walking in.

Marko POV

I stood by the doorway, watching the slow hypnotic swaying of her body, she was off in a world of her own, small buds were in her ears, feeding her the music that made her calm. I couldn't help but stare at her ass, the jeans she wore were tight enough to see she didn't have on any undies. Something we had in common, I hated underwear, since it got in the way and tended to need replacing most often. She still hadn't noticed me, so I moved from the doorway to the bed, not taking my eyes off her. I could do nothing but watch her dance, like I was a slave. I shrugged out of my coat and walked to stand behind her, her heat brushing across my skin. I slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping in time to the strange beats I could now hear coming out of her ears. She jumped and pulled one of the ear buds out, turning her head to face me. "Oh, it's you, Marko. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I pressed her to my front and put my chin on her shoulder, bringing both arms to tighten around her middle. "You're upset. I can feel it." I said softly, still swaying slightly to the different song now playing. A slow beat, calmer than the one before. She leaned her head back, onto my other shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, but most likely Taty will apologize and tell me what happened. She'll feel bad and make it up. It's just I hate that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me things without worrying how I'll react to them, she never has and never will. That's what makes me mad." I nodded, I get that way with the boys sometimes too, its happens to even the closest of friends. Nuzzling her throat, I could feel her pulse, beating strongly against my lips, my fangs inching down to scratch against the smooth golden sin there. "Well, until your friend comes to her senses, how about we get more in touch with our own?"

While kissing her neck, I move the shoulder of her shirt to the side, revealing more golden skin waiting for me to taste. My fingers moving under her shirt, softly tracing the curved line from her pants top to her bellybutton and back down, her breath starting to come in pants. "What do you say?" she pulls herself out of my arms and spun to face me. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes nearly black. She took her phone out of her pocket and pressed some buttons before tossing it to the side, it landed on her book bag safely. I looked at her. "What? I thought you want this?" she said, taking the hem of her shirt, she pulled the fabric over her head and threw it to the side, walking towards me slowly, she started to unbutton her pants. I think my smile may have come out a bit feral, because she hesitated. "Hell yeah!" I said, pulling off my own shirt and kicking off my boots, my pants following. When I finished, she was lying on my bed, naked and spread out like an offering. "You sure you want to do this?" she sat up and put her hands around my neck, drawing me down on top of her. "I want to do all this..." she whispered darkly into my ear, one of her hands leaving my neck to smooth down and grab my ass, squeezing gently and pulling me closer, she kissed my lips. "Now." I could feel her wetness against my shaft, her body's pulses. I wanted to bury myself to the hilt and never leave.

A question entered my mind as I pulsed hard. "Are you a virgin?" "No. Why?" a part of me was relived, but another wanted to be her first. "Just asking." I shook my head and reached down between our hot bodies to position myself at her entrance. I started pushing in, meeting a tight resistance, her sheath throbbing and milking me as I inch deeper and deeper inside her. "Stop!" her gasp made me open eyes I hadn't realized I'd closed. "What's wrong?" "I've only done it once, and that was a very long time ago. Just wait a second." she squeezed around me again and I pushed in a little deeper. So that was why she was this tight. The other boy most likely wasn't as big as him. My cock got harder at the thought of me being better than her first. I leaned down, pressing inside more. "Am I bigger than him? Do I fill you more?" her breaths were short pants, but she answered. "Much bigger." she arched her back, taking more of me in and I met the end of her. I was fully seated inside and her hot little snatch was sucking me so tight I thought I'd bust if I moved.

She still had on her bra. I'd forgotten to remove it before entering her. I reached around to the back and fumbled for a few seconds, but I was getting impatient, I leaned down and bit through the fabric of the bra, letting loose her breasts, the nipples a golden hue, and hard against my palm. She took a deep breath in and I took in a gulp of unneeded air, breathing in her spicy scent of arousal. I squeezed one breast, lifting it to my mouth and I pull out slowly. I ran my tongue around the puckered areola, I looked up at her; her head was tossed to the side, her body flushed and had a fine coating of sweat. I moved to the other side, giving it the same treatment as its twin. My hips gave a sharp thrust, her body arched, her hands going to mine, nails pressing into my skin. I growled, started pounding into her. "More... Yes, just like that..." my fangs dropped down fully, as I thrusted into her wetness, I let myself go, biting her golden neck. Hot blood flowed into my mouth, sweet, strong. I felt her coming around me and I eased up. She was gripping tighter than she was when I had first entered her. I stilled, rising up on my arms, leaving my lower half cradled between her thighs.

She collapsed, her breathing ragged. I smiled down at her. "Oh trust me, babe. We are nowhere near finished." she weakly raised an eyebrow? "There's more?" I pulled out, her sheath rippling around me, trying to pull me back in. Her body shivered and mine responded. "Turn around and hold on to the railing." she gave me a questioning look. I kissed her red lips to reassure her. "Trust me, Z." she turned and gripped the metal bar that made up the skeleton of the headboard. I took a moment to admire the ass in front of me. The curve of her spine dipped, small indents on her wide hips like little grooves for my fingers. Her back had a few scars, from an active childhood well lived. I ran my fingers up and down along her spine. She arched into my touch, her skin heating. I gripped her thighs and reentered in one hard thrust. Her breath froze in her throat, my thrusts bowing her back and banging the bed against the wall. On a particularly hard one, she bucked and her back came up against my back, my hands instantly cupped her breasts, keeping her moving.

I was in heaven, and her name was Zulai. She was deliciously tight around me, milking, pulling, and coming. Growling, I bit into her throat again, drawing out more blood, marking her as mine. I went in one final time and exploded, flooding her with my seed, she came moments later. Making us both bend and quake and sink down to the bed. I rolled to my side, bringing Zulai with me, staying inside her. "Nice..." I laughed at the sound of her voice, I'd tired her out. "There is still more to do. More positions...Mmm. Many more." I said into her ear. She laughed. "You're going to kill me. I'm only human and I still need rest." she breathed out a sigh. "Do you regret doing this?" her fingers twined with mine. "What? No. It's just that this whole thing with Tatyana is still bugging me. I don't know what got to her... It must have been bad for her to become so defensive." I licked the bite I left on her shoulder while she spoke, closing the bites. "Stop worrying over it. You are best friends, almost closer than blood. Things will turn out for the best. You should get some sleep, human. I plan on keeping you up for a while still." she chuckled softly and pulled the blankets up to cover us. "Whatever you say, vampire." I listened to her heart and breathing as she fell into a light slumber, I felt the sun rising, the meal I had couldn't keep me up for much longer, but I could always wake before sunset. That was the easy part, I'd still be able to move about, but the danger to Zulai and the other humans, we all would. None of us had fed like we normally did before these humans stepped into our lives; that was about two or three feedings a night, sometimes more. I pushed the thoughts out of my head; I wanted to feel good for a little while longer. I closed my eyes and waited for my sleep.

Shannon watched the interaction between the best friends with a sad face. When they stormed off to the boys' rooms. Lupe left with David and Marko had walked after Zulai. "Do they fight like that very often?" Dwayne stood up, looking in the direction of his room. Thorn got up from the small bed in the corner of the main area, Star's old bed and trotted outside, to who knew where. Angel looked at the dog then answered Dwayne's question. "No, not often, but when they do fight, it can last for days or hours or as long as it takes for them to crack." Angel stood up and stretched, Dwayne turned to the boy. "This is your fault. You made it so that she'd walk alone." Angel narrowed his gaze on the vampire. "Me making her walk with Thorn made it so she wasn't alone with someone who couldn't protect her. Thorn has much more power then you realize." "What do you mean?" Shannon looked at her tall friend from her seat next to Paul. She leaned forward. "Angel. What _do_ you mean Thorn has power?" Angel looked from Dwayne to her. "He is a hell hound and he can talk. Through my mind." The last part he said looking away.

Paul laughed. "So the dog talked in your head? You sure you didn't imagine the whole thing?" At that moment Thorn walked into the cave. _"Angel. Can you still hear me?" _"Of course. I'm trying to tell them that you would have protected Tatyana had something bad happened. Would you?" they watched the dog stop at the opening of the cave, then continue until he was in front of them all. _"Can anyone else hear me? Ask them." _"He wants to know if anyone else can hear him." Angel looked around, then back to Thorn. "Guess not. Tell me what happened." after a few minutes, Angel cursed and ran his hand through his short hair. "Thorn says she was jumped and held at knife point by a group of human teens. They were going to rob her but she spoke to them and they got spooked. But she ended up giving them money as well as a place to go for shelter." a pause. "She told them to- Thorn says not to tell you." Angel looked up at them. "He says you're thinking of looking for the kids and killing them." Paul sighed and stood up. "Well, in that, he's right, Dwayne here would be the first to get there. So he talks to you. Why can't we hear him?" _"I have no connection to them. With Max gone, there is no line to them and with Tatyana being my new master, tying me to this realm, to you all; they do not fit into the equation." _Angel relayed his message. "So then, he can only speak to you guys. Why can't Shannon or Lupe or Zulai hear him?" Paul asked. "Can Tatyana hear him?" said Dwayne. They all looked at the white dog. He nodded his head, choosing to let them know he understood them. "Damn... did she find out while she was walking here?" Shannon asked Thorn. She could hear a faint _"Yes" _in her head. Her eyes widened. Thorn tilted his head to the side. _"Can you hear me, girl?"_ "Oh my god. No way! I can hear you!" Paul looked at the girl sitting down his side. "Prove it. What did Dwayne plan on doing to those kids?" Shannon looked at Thorn, then to Dwayne. "You were going to cut out their tongues and drain them dry. Take them and drop them into the ocean, where the sharks are known to coast. Even if the bodies somehow managed to get to shore, they would think the fell off a boat or something and got eaten by sharks." Dwayne looked at Thorn. "So you can hear him, and he can read our thoughts." "Not all of them," Angel said. "Just the loudest ones. He also said not to do what you're thinking now. You'll make it worse if either one of them know that any of us know." he grabbed his things and went to his room. "You have not seen them mad. That little show before wasn't even the tip of the iceberg." he disappeared down the tunnel to his room.

~Page Break~

Shannon watched as Thorn followed behind Angel, they could hear the boy cursing at the dog. "That was interesting..." she stood up and stretched her arms above her head and turned to Dwayne. "If you want to convince her to tell you, go ahead and try. She always tells Zulai everything first. So good luck with that." she turned and walked to the room she shared with Paul. When she was out of human hearing, Paul stood next to his pack brother. "What do you plan on doing?" Dwayne ran his hands through his hair. "I don't like that these humans are changing us so much and so quickly. It seems like there's more to what's going on between all of us than the fact that we normally wouldn't look at these kids as anything more than a quick meal." Paul nodded, his hands going into his pocket, fingering the coin he'd found earlier. He was going to give it to Shannon but he didn't know when the right time was, and with what Dwayne just said, how could he be sure that he actually liked her and that it wasn't the same kind of magic that had brought them to this world. "I just know that we have them now. Let's just have fun for now. Go to her, I'll go to mine." Paul turned around and sped to his room.

Paul POV

When I walked into my room, I found Shannon on the bed, she'd pushed almost all of the pillows off and onto a rug she pulled to the foot of the bed. She was sitting cross-legged, bending over something. As I walked closer, I noticed she was sewing up one of my shirts from when I had fed last night. The man had tried to pull him off when he'd been feeding. Shannon was sewing the rip, like a girlfriend would. This was becoming too weird...

"What the hell are you doing?" she cursed and jumped. "What the hell! You don't sneak up on people with sharp things in their hands!" she turned around to where he could see that it was one of his ripped shirts, but she wasn't sewing it, she was making more tears. I smirked at her. "What are you doing with my shirt?" she stood up and dropped the knife on the bed and held up the shirt. I watched as she took off her own shirt, which left her in a thin tank top. She pulled my shirt over her head and arranged the destroyed shirt so that one blood stained shoulder was hanging on the side of her arm, the other shoulder was on and had a long dark red streak going across the front. I made a motion for her to turn around and she did. The back had the newer rips as well as some strange blood splatters. When she faced me again, she smiled. "Well what do you think?" "You do know that thing is covered in blood right?" I fingered the giant blood spot on the ripped collar of the shirt. "I know, but I did try to wash it. I had taken it by accident when we left. So at least it's clean." I nodded and pulled at the hem.

"Take it off." she raised her eyebrow. "Yeah. I said it. Take this off." she pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto her bag in the corner by the bed. "Anything else I can do for you, great sir?" I chuckled lightly. "Great." I crowded her space, pushing her closer to the bed. "Now I have my very own slave... Such a pretty one too." I looked in her eyes to see if she would play along, the playful light in her eyes told him she was game. I licked up the side of her neck. "So tasty. Will you play with me, my pretty little slave?" she tilted her head away, her face thoughtful. "This will be fun."

She stepped back from me, her hands by her side. "What would you have me do?" I bit my lip, she looked so delicious standing there in just a small tank and a pair of small shorts. "How about calling me master?" I didn't want to push it too far. "Alright. Master." my pants felt tight, really tight. "Undress. Slowly." she turned me and pushed me down onto the bed, so I was sitting up for her show. "Yes, master." her striptease started with the tank; slowly, she inched it up, her beautiful bellybutton showed, a fresh piercing with a star at the center, five points going through the skin and forming a golden circle. Her bra was a barely there scrap of red lace, leaving nothing to imagination but what the skin beneath it tasted like. I fingered the soft material. "Nice. This from your world?" nodding she reached behind her to pull at the fastenings, but I held her arm. "I want to save that pleasure for myself, darlin'." she dropped her hands to the button at the top of her shorts, it released with a soft pop and she continued her erotic dance for me, inching the denim past her round hips and down her chocolate thighs. My fangs dropped when she turned around at the end of her show, red was a great color for her. I loved her red see through thong, I wanted to tap the vein down there and alternate feeding from both her core and her blood. She moved forward to straddle me; her arms went around my shoulders, her soft mounds pressing against my shirt front.

"I don't wanna play anymore." her husky voice made me jerk, she pulled my jacket off with ease, then rolled to the side. "Well, are you going to stay dressed?" I'd already kicked off my boots, so I yanked my pants off and my shirt followed it to a heap on the floor. I rolled over on top of her and rested my groin against her red lacy one. Through it I could feel her wetness, I rubbed myself against her, the scent of jasmine turned spicy, and she was so ready. But I wanted to taste her down there, before I took her. "I'm going to taste you, slave. You will call me only by master. Is that understood?" her eyes were shut tight against the pleasure, she nodded. 'Now that just won't do...' I wanted to hear her. I gave a small but firm smack to her thigh. "I want to hear your voice. Do you understand me?" ""Yes." a bite to her shoulder and I stopped moving against her. "Yes...?" "Yes, master." her voice was breathy. "Open your eyes. I want you to see me taste you." Her dark brown eyes opened and they were nearly black with lust. Moving down her body, I stopped right above her center, spreading her legs, I licked her through her panties and she jumped. Smirking I did it again and she gave me a whiny moan. "Please, master. Taste me..." I needed no more; I pulled aside the edge and dove into her. I fit my mouth right over her sex, my tongue sweeping, across her clit, making her quake and writhe beneath me. "You're so good, slave. So sweet and I'm not letting you up until I've tasted every drop this sweet little snatch has to offer." I didn't waste time getting back down to it. Her hands gripped my hair, tugging me closer.

I couldn't get enough of her nectar. I pushed two fingers into her and she bucked up, tightening around my fingers. "My sweet, sweet slave. Tell me what you want." Shannon moaned and whined, "I want you, master. Please, Paul." the continual strike against her spot did the trick. Shannon gasped, but grabbed the bed sheet as the orgasm rolled through her. I swallowed the sticky sweetness, prolonging her climax by keeping my mouth sealed to her core. I trailed my mouth back up her body, resting at the valley between her breasts. I bit through the front of her red bra, the cups snapping off the dark mounds and to her sides, her nipples at attention and a dusty red color. I smirked cruelly, as I covered one straining nipple with my mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. A cry reached my ears, but I was beyond hearing, beyond feeling anything but her and me. Her blood rushed onto my tongue, its taste compared to nothing I'd ever had before. I licked it until the small bite would seal, but would scar. I wanted my mark on her forever. "I'm going to fuck you now, slave. I'm gonna fuck you until you pass out." "Please, Paul..." her eyes were half shut, her flushed skin had a fine sheen of sweat that made her body glisten in the low lights of my room. Grabbing a dark thigh, I put it around my waist, pressing into the warmth that has been beckoning me since I had first saw her. My hand tightened on the leg wrapped around me and I drew its twin to do the same.

She was close to climax when I started to enter her, her juices hot and flowing around my hard-on. I pushed inside her in one go, her body arched up against me as I beat out a hard pace, my mouth and fangs making another mark on her neck. I bit down hard on her shoulder and she came around me, going limp. I grimaced as she tightened almost painfully around me. I stopped, taking my mouth away from where I was sucking on her collarbone. 'Thought she was done did she, but of course she did. Never been with a real man before...'

"Not done with you." I growled as I pulled out, flipping her on her stomach and entering her again in one smooth movement. Shannon screamed as her oversensitive flesh was filled again. "Yes, yes, yes." she moaned, unknowingly chanting as she bucked into her vampire who was doing his best to split her in two. A rough, pale hand slipped across her back, gliding under her to her stomach before locating _that_ spot between her legs that would make her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Paul." she murmured, and then she shattered again, and again. I went over with her.

She slumped over and I fell on her back and rolled to the side, still inside her and brought her with me. I took unneeded breaths, listening to her heart trying to calm itself. "Shannon, how was that?" she didn't respond. I moved her so she lie on her back. Her eyes were shut, I chuckled. I'd done her til she passed out, I kept my word. I got up from the bed and rummaged around my room and found a blanket under the mountain of pillows she'd pushed off of the bed. Getting back into the bed and covering us both, I felt the drain of our 'activity' on my body. I could feel hunger creeping up, but I pushed it down fiercely. I couldn't allow myself to feed off this human, she somehow got under my skin. I wrapped my hand softly around her throat. If I put just a little pressure, I could kill her instantly, snapping her neck. She'd never even feel it, she'd sleep forever. Her laugh entered my head. Then her smile. The way her hips swayed when she walked for me. We'd had fun, real fun. Something I'd only had with my brothers. I leaned up over her, looking down into her sleeping face.

"How long do you plan on contemplating killing me?" her voice shocked me. Her dark eyes opened and gazed softly at me. "What do you mean?" "I didn't pass out, it's called catching your breath. I felt your hands around my throat, Paul." she sighed and raised her hand to my cheek, her skin still hot. "Paul, you didn't have to force yourself to sleep with me if you didn't want to." she rolled out from under me and put on her clothes and gathered her things.. "I'm outta here. I'll be bunking with Angel until you no longer feel the need to strangle me."

As she walked out of my room, she muttered "Vampires...". I ran a hand through my hair and fell back against the bed. Her scent already getting lighter, her spot going cold. I closed my eyes and waited for the sun to rise. 'Damn women. Still a fucking mystery even after nearly a century...'

~Page Break~

Dwayne POV

I walked into my room and looked for Tatyana. A loud thud sound came from the other side of the bed, I saw the dark blond streaks glinting off the lantern she had. "You okay?" A pale hand shot up. "Fine... Don't worry about me. Everything's peachy." I walked around the bed and saw she was cleaning her boots, wiping mud from the leather. "What happened on your way here? In the woods?" her hands paused in their work, she didn't look up. "So you know? Who told you?" I pulled the cloth and the boot out of her hands. "You shouldn't-" she snatched her hand out of mine. "You do not get to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." She rose and began gathering some of the clothes she'd bought here. She sighed heavily. "Tomorrow night, we're leaving... I don't know what's going to happen after tomorrow. We might not have even changed anything and you all could still die." When she stopped I stood up and went behind her, my arms circled her waist. "Then don't think about tomorrow." She leaned back into me and moved her head back. "I only think about tomorrow. Because I can't have yesterday, and I spend today worrying about next week." her light giggle made me loosen my arms and look at her face. She was smiling. "I have no idea what you just said." she kissed my cheek and sauntered out the room, her hips swinging. "I need to go apologize to someone. Be right back." I settled on my bed, taking my coat and boots off, as well as my pants, I slid under the covers and waited for her to come back.

I didn't have to wait long; Tatyana came into the room blushing a delicious red. "She was busy, so I left a note." I frowned and she continued. "With Marko. I thought it best to not interrupt them..." she took off everything but put on one of my few shirts. A white tank top that was actually clean. "What are you doing?" I asked her while she was getting in the bed. Her head tilted and she gave me a blank stare. "Getting in the bed so I can go to sleep...?" she made it a hesitant question. I reached over and pulled her to lie across me. "Not tonight. There will be no sleeping done in this bed tonight." I kissed her shoulder and started inching the top up from the bottom. "Oh right. Sleeping is for humans, which I am." I pulled the fabric over her head. "Sleeping is for humans without a vampire lover to please." she began kissing my throat, sucking every now and again. Moaning, I felt her hand dig into my hair and tug back, exposing more of my neck to her blunt teeth. "So now I have to please you now, right? That doesn't sound too hard." I laughed and pulled her face to mine, her breath brushing my lips. "Wait until sunrise, then tell me how hard it was."

~Page Break~

Angel was sitting on the bed, trying to figure out what was going on. Tatyana had come by the room, saying she'd left a note for Zulai and apologized. He lay back on the bed, one leg hanging over the edge the other propped on the frame of the old bed. He heard someone walking down the tunnel, and was getting closer. Thinking it was Tatyana again, he didn't bother getting up. When the covering over the entrance was pushed aside he sat up, seeing Shannon standing there with a pillow and some things. "Can I stay here? I don't want to be out in the main area, it has a draft and Thorn is gone."

Angel rubbed a hand over his face. "Sure. The bed's big enough." when Shannon had walked around to the other side and crawled in he sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" when she was silent, he took it as a no. He stayed on top of the sheets while she was under. "He tried to kill me." Angel rolled to his side and pulled her into a hug. "He is a vampire. You should have had your guard up." Shannon didn't cry, but she shook. "Tonight is our last night here." "In the cave?" "No. in this world. Tomorrow night is the night where the movie begins. The beach. Where Star first sees Michael. In the morning we have to find Star and Laddie. Tatyana and David are going to take care of them. I'm going to make sure Sam meets the Frogs and that still stays on course."

Shannon pulled away and tucked her hands under the blood red pillow she swiped from Paul's bed. "Will we just fade out or something?" "I guess it'll be like when we got here. I doubt we'll notice anything. I just wonder if anyone's noticed we've gone missing. Anyways, we need to get some sleep," Angel closed his eyes. "We have a lot to do in the morning." Shannon moved closer to Angel and closed her eyes. Soon their breaths evened out and they were asleep, neither noticing Paul outside the doorway. He held the coin in the center of his palm and made a fist around it, he went back to his room and buried his nose in the bed, the scent of her fading. He let darkness take him.

~Page Break~

David stood up and stretched. Muscles ached from painting for so long. The candles near the bed, nearly burnt out. As he walked towards the bed, he took in the still sleeping face of the girl he planned on bedding this night. 'Maybe I still can...' he thought to himself. He sat on the left side of the bed, careful not to jostle her too much and leaned over her. His arm on her other side, he laid a small kiss on the corner of her lips, softly laying whispers of kisses.

Guadalupe felt soft, tickling touches on her mouth and face, she moved her head slightly. When she felt something cold press against them she started waking up. She gasped when her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw David kissing her.

David took advantage and went deeper, gently tasting and probing. His tongue coaxing hers to play. Then Lupe began to respond to his kiss, she shyly reached her hand to his face, her head tilting back as his went forward, angling her mouth for a better taste. His hand went to her shoulder and slowly pushed aside the material of the shirt she was sleeping in. David left her mouth and she took in deep lungfuls of air, while he started nipping and licking at her neck. "I want you. So bad. I can make it good, it won't hurt."

When David nipped a spot on her shoulder, she shuddered. She could give in. 'It wouldn't be so bad.' a soft voice in her head said, sounding strangely like Tatyana. 'But you've been a virgin for this long and you want to save yourself for marriage.' she let out a soft moan and covered her mouth, pulling her skin away from his mouth. "I'm- I'm sorry. I want to save myself until marriage." she was confused when she heard David chuckling. "You too, huh? Well we can still have fun. I want to feel you." he said and stood up, taking off his clothes and heavy boots. She started panicking. "What do you mean 'you too'?" David was unfastening his pants and she looked away. "I meant that's how I was raised too, although the courting period was anywhere from a year to three. We don't have to go all the way, but I feel like I need to feel your skin on mine. So that I know you're real and this isn't some beautiful dream."

David got back into the bed and pulled back the covers, exposing her pale legs. He gently gripped one thin ankle and tugged her leg down, the result had her shirt rose and he saw she wasn't wearing underwear. 'Probably washed them or something.' she blushed and quickly pulled the hem back down to cover her parts. "I don't think that's such a good idea." she said. She looked so beautiful. "Lupe, look, I promise I will go inside you, just on the outside, enough to give you pleasure." he said softly in her ear, his stubble scraping against her sensitive skin. "Promise..." 'Give in. Live a little.' the 'good' voice said. she nodded and he kissed her again, his hands brushing hers away from the shirt. "Put your hands at the sides of your head. Once we start this I won't stop until you beg me." She slowly raised her hands until they were at level with her head.

David's hand skimmed down the front of the shirt, going between her small breasts and down her flat belly. Pulling the hem up, he place his hand on her stomach, Lupe winced. "You're cold." she said. I leaned down and said into her neck, "Because there's no blood in me. I'll need to feed in order to be at normal human temperature." He nipped again at her neck, this time on her pulse. "You want to feed? From me..?" "Yes. I would like to know what you taste like, since I already know what you smell like." Lupe nodded and David sunk his fangs into the column of her throat, her blood flooding his stomach and heating his body. He felt himself harden, the blood flowing through the rest of his body. He pulled back and licked the small bite until it closed. David kissed her lips, and she could taste her blood on his tongue, oddly not turning her off.

When he had finally left her mouth, her head was way too deep in the gutter. She was dazed, and more excitement followed as he placed kisses on her collarbone. Now, she didn't want him to let go of her. Not now, not ever. He continued to ravish her breast, only changing to the other excited bud before trailing kisses down her stomach. Parting her legs, he was greeted by black pubic hair. He stopped for a minute to take her naked figure in. It was a beautiful sight to see. Taking one of her legs up and holding her in place with his other hand; he took the nub between her legs with his lips. She shuddered and he sucked harder, making her arch up into his mouth. Lupe bit into her lip, holding back a whine. With his tongue, he went deeper into her, tasting the juices that were beginning to seep out. The tangy taste excited him more and he couldn't wait to feel all of her.

Unable to stop himself any longer, he took her naked form and placed her in the bed. Opening her legs wide, he saw her glittering core spasm a little as if asking for something to fill it. He didn't doubt a second to do just that, his finger found the forbidden entrance and pushed forward, encountering a tight sheath that made him wonder if he would fit. Not stopping to consider the consequences, he pulled his finger out a little as Lupe sucked air in, only to be let out as he entered her with his finger again. She moaned, it was hard not to when such a marvelous sensation was racketing her body from head to toe. But she was unable to stop it when his mouth once more pulled at her clit together with that blessed finger that entered her. She tried to cover the groans by placing a hand over her mouth, but when he noticed that such luscious sounds were muffled, he took steps to fix it.

First was his adding another finger to the combo which, although he barely managed it. He heard her gasp loud and clear, and smirked as another stream of muffled moans reached his ears, these being louder and more difficult to quiet than the others. Second was the removal of the appendage that covered her mouth, so he used his free hand to remove it. Once again, face to face to with Lupe, he noticed her closed eyes and flushed cheeks because of the embarrassing noises coming out of her mouth.

"So beautiful" said David with his lower lip shining from Lupe's fluids. "Scream for me. Don't be shy" he said while taking her hands in his. Her cries reached his ear, making his already painfully hard member twitch with anticipation. Taking her lips with his, he begged with tongue for access into her mouth. She allowed it, taking his tongue and lower lip to suck at, finding the taste of his saliva mingled with her fluid addicting. Meanwhile, his thumb rubbed her clit and two of his fingers penetrated her with an upward buck from her hips.

She was still catching her breath not quite satiated and certainly wanting more. David sat on the bed and pulled her to him. Placing her right between his thighs, she came to find his hard member pointing at her. It looked huge, although text books told her of what to expect of its general shape, it looked nothing like what was in front of her. "I won't go in, I'll just put it on top." David explained, calming the girl. They both hissed when he came in contact with her. After the blood he'd taken, he knew he was warm and up to the task set in front of him.

He rocked forward an inch and scrapped against her sensitive clit, causing her to see stars. David felt her come when he rocked into her, he bit his lip, his fangs pushing through the skin. How he wanted to feel her coming around him a few hundred times. Her pale legs squeezed his hips tighter, her arms going around his shoulders to pull him in closer. She was dripping wet, a gusher. He kissed her shoulder and neck as she came down from her orgasm. Her breathing hard and choppy, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird. "That was an orgasm...?" She was still breathless and I still hard against her. "Yeah... Never had one before?" She shook her head and he smirked. "Then allow me to show you the wonders of multiple orgasms."

By her forth one, he came hard, spilling all over her lower region and her womanhood. David fell to the side and pulled her to him. "That was good." "You, uh...down there..." David nuzzled Lupe's neck. "Don't worry, you won't get anything. We can't catch or carry human diseases or get girls pregnant. A side effect of being one of the undead I guess." Lupe yawned. "Oh..." "Get to sleep little human. You'll need it if you plan on waking up in the morning. Although I would love to rise with you in my arms." He felt the blood rise to cover her cheeks, her body heating up and he groaned. "Too bad the sun's coming or I'd show you what it means to love a vampire." she laughed softly at his words and turned to face him, her face burrowing under his head, his scent all over her, he let the sun claim him, Lupe following behind him into a deep sleep.


	9. Reality, Here We Come

Chapter 9: Reality, Here We Come...

When Zulai woke up, she felt the cool solid body of Marko behind her, his hand gripping her ass. She chuckled. "Only him..." She muttered to herself. After moving his arm, she felt around for her bag and clothes. She felt her way out into the main cave and found Tatyana already there sitting with Angel. There were bags in front of them, the smell of hot food lured her to the low table. Zulai sat down and went through one of the bags; a toasted roll with butter and jelly greeted her and Tatyana reached over, handing her a hot cup. "Did you read the note I left in your room?" Zulai looked up at the girl. "No. where did you put it?" "On your book bag. It said everything that happened, that I didn't want to say. Sorry for being such a bitch. Forgive me?" Zulai smiled and held out her hand. "Of course. You got me food. I can't stay mad at you forever." Taking a bite out of the bread, Zulai spoke to her friends. "You know Star and Laddie have been gone for some time, right?" Angel took a sip of his orange juice and pointed to the bed that belonged to the girl in question.

"Do I want to know?" She asked her silent friends. Tatyana smiled and nudged Angel. "We found her and brought her back this morning. She was trying to get out of town, lucky for us, everyone remembers her because of Laddie. He's sleeping in my room with Shannon." Zulai raised her eyebrow. "Why is-" "Paul was an asshole last night apparently and that's all Angel will tell me." Tatyana answered, getting up and checking her phone on the other side of the table. "It's nearly sunset; the boys will be waking up soon. We'll tell everyone what will go down after they get back from hunting." "Did you eat already?" Zulai asked her. "Yeah, I had a bunch of stuff earlier. Early specials at IHOP." She smiled as Zulai groaned. "You guys went to IHOP? Not fair." Tatyana shrugged. "You looked very happy where you were."

Angel's phone went off, signaling to them that something was about to happen. Shannon and Lupe came walking out of the tunnels. "What's up?" Shannon said stretching and scratching her belly, Laddie training right behind her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's up...?" He repeated. "Boys up yet?" Zulai asked. Then we heard them, moving about in the cave.

The first one to enter the main area was Marko, he was holding his jacket in front of him. He stood and sleepily blinked at the teens. He was shocked out of his sleep when Paul bounced in from behind him. Shortly both Dwayne and David came out and without a word they left. Shannon looked at Tatyana, who shook her head. "Don't ask me, they must just not be early risers. I mean the sun is barely out of the sky." Zulai finished her breakfast as Shannon and Lupe and Laddie all started theirs. "So how did you manage to get Star and Laddie?" "It was easy..."

~Earlier that morning~

Angel stretched his body on the bed then sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the sleeping girl beside him and got up, grabbing his black hoodie. Running a hand through his hair, he walked out of the room, heading to the main area. He saw a bleary eyed Tatyana brushing her hair out. He gave a nod to her, which she returned. He sat next to her. "What are we going to do about Star?" Tatyana sat back, the brush falling with her hand into her lap. "I've been thinking all night. I may know where she is, but I'm gonna need help bringing her here. Laddie won't be a problem. He like the boys so I doubt they will have the need to erase his memory, but they may need to just to be sure." she said. "Where do we go first?" Angel asked.

After getting their hoods up, the pair went out, heading to the boardwalk. When they got there, Tatyana suggested they check diners or restaurants. "She would most likely be working somewhere during the day to save up enough money to leave town. Then maybe hotels." So they checked out all the shops and food places that were on the boardwalk. Their search turned up empty handed. "Why not check that hotel we seem to keep staying in?" Angel said, tugging on Tatyana's coat sleeve and pulling her out of her thoughts.

When they opened the main office door, they were greeted with the sight of Eric and Luke drowning in each other's mouths. Slamming a hand over Angel's eyes, Tatyana cleared her throat loudly, effectively catching the attention of the couple. "Hey girl..." Eric said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and blushing madly. Luke smirked at his partner then turned his sights on the recent friend in front of the desk. "What's up, witch? We were starting to think you was a vampire or something. This is the first time we're seeing you in the light." he held his hands up as if to say 'It's alive!'. Tatyana removed her hand from the taller boy's face. "Yeah, not quite a vampire. I'm looking for someone though." Eric hit Luke on the shoulder. "Oh go make some tea for our friend."

Before Tatyana or Angel could politely decline, the man walked to the back, where the small employee lounge was. "You mean those kids you sent here? We gave them a room to share and jobs. But I wish you wouldn't go doing that with too many people. After them, this other chick and a kid came..." Angel smirked. "Found them. Are they still here?" "Luke what room is the girl with the kid in?" The witch scrunched his face. "Room 10, I think." Luke took out a large book from under the front desk. He opened it to the bookmarked page. "Yep. Room 10. Girl named Star and a boy named Laddie. Why are you looking for them?" Luke's green eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me, witch. You know our code. No lying to your coven." Tatyana frowned. "I'm not part of your coven. I don't have one" Eric smiled and handed Luke something. "We know. Since Luke and I are our coven, we thought it would be best if you became a part of our family too." Luke handed Tatyana a pentagram with a set emerald in the center. "Welcome to our little family, little witch-to-be."

Angel nudged Tatyana with his elbow. "Tatyana? Remember why we're here?" Tatyana closed her fist around the pentagram. "I know." she looked up at Luke and Eric and held her hand out, giving it back to them. "I can't accept this because I can't tell you the truth about why we need to get them back. But I can tell you that it will be a matter of life and death if they don't come with us now. We may not be able to save them." Eric reached out and pushed Tatyana's fist back. "You keep it, you are telling us the truth. By our standards, you are not breaking our code. Wherever you are, know that you'll always have a place here. As long as you can promise me that they will come to no harm, you both can take them." Tatyana's eyes began tearing and nodded. "I give you my word I will see no harm come to them. On my soul." Luke smiled and passed me a syringe. "Just in case she doesn't want to go quietly, its harmless and she'll be out like a light til sunset." He handed it to Angel. "Now go. Room 10."

Angel and Tatyana left the office and went straight to the end of the hotel, where the last room on the first floor was, room 10. Knocking politely on the door, Laddie opened it, the sun shining off his brown hair, highlighting the gold and red hues hidden in his shoulder-length locks. "What are you guys doing here?" he asks. "May we come in?" Tatyana asks the boy and he backs up, opening the door further to let in the teens. "We need you and Star to come back to the cave. Before nightfall. We have to erase Star's memory so she won't send bad people to kill the boys." Tatyana told Laddie. Her hands at her side, hiding the tranquilizer from the boy's sight. "She's in the shower. But Star wouldn't do something like that. We're going to leave here in a few days. She said we would go far away from here." he looked at Angel. "I don't really want to go. I wanted to stay with them. She made me leave."

Angel put his hand on Laddie's head. "If David can erase her memory, you guys wouldn't have to leave." "Will he erase mine too?" Angel looked at Tatyana, who shook her head. "I really do hope it won't come to that, Laddie." she looked at Angel. "I'll get Star, you guys pack. We're going back to the cave."

Tatyana crept into the bathroom as Angel and Laddie packed all of his and Star's things, which weren't very much. Star was still in the shower stall, the glass door fogged over and the water still running. She tapped on the door and she heard the water turn off. "Laddie, I told you-" Star's gaze met Tatyana's and she struck with the needle. She injected the girl with the drug and not even a heartbeat later, she caught her. "Damn, that works fast..." she muttered, pulling the unconscious girl out of the stall and drying her off before throwing on the skirt and shirt she found on the toilet lid. "Angel, come help me!" Tatyana shouted, the boy came in and rolled his eyes. "It works that fast?" "Yep. We can take turns carrying her from her to the cave. She should be out until the boys wake up and feed. After that, David should be able to fix them. I hope and then we should be able to go home."

Angel and Tatyana helped the sleeping girl into a jacket and situated her on Angel's back. Tatyana and Laddie gathered the two bags and left the hotel.

~Present~

"Wow..." Zulai said, looking at her friends. "How did you manage to get food too?" Angel held up his hand. "Don't ask. It's a longer story than the first." Smiling the group continued eating their breakfast in peace until the boys came flying back in.

Marko landed in first, going straight to Zulai. "What's up, babe?" kissing him on the cheek, she shrugged. "Nothing..." Zulai winked at him and he smiled, then picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. The next one to come in was David. "Marko, you left without even getting rid of the body. Your ass is lucky Dwayne did it for you." his voice stern. "Sorry, man. I totally forgot..." Marko buried his face in his other hand. David sat in his wheelchair and walked it to the edge of the couch, where Lupe was perched. Dwayne came in, followed lastly by Paul.

Tatyana stood up. "Good, now that everyone's here. I think we should get on with the plan." she looked at David. "Star is here. You have to erase her memories of you guys and this place." "What makes you think that I can do it?" Tatyana's gaze narrowed on the head vampire. "David. I know that if it deals with the mind, you can do it. Even if you can't completely erase the memories, you can change them, or block them. Both even." After a few moments, he got out of the chair and walked to where Star was still unconscious on the bed. Everyone watched as he placed his hand on her forehead. After a few minutes he picked her up. "It's done. She won't remember what we are, or where we sleep. She moved here to live a better life when she met Laddie. They don't have a home, but she's taking care of him." David looked at Laddie. "What about him?" Tatyana nodded. "He has to be safe, no one can know where you guys sleep during the day. You don't have to completely erase yourselves from him, but I would recommend that you do. He could slip up and tell someone." she brushed his hair back from his face. "I'm sorry Laddie, but this is for your own good." David walked up behind the little boy and put his hands over his eyes, after a few minutes, the boy slumped over.

"Come on," Tatyana said, putting on her coat and picking up her bag. Her friends following suit. "We need to get to the beach. To the concert. Star and Laddie should be awake by then. We need to move." With Thorn nowhere in sight, the group moved, heading to the concert on the beach. Tim Capello.


	10. Time To Go

Chapter 10: Time to Go

When they got near one of the beaches, they stopped, letting Star and Laddie down to lay together, as if they'd fallen asleep like normal people. Tatyana gestured to the others to go. "Angel, have you seen Thorn?" "Nah, not for a while. He has to be around here somewhere. We'll find him. You just make sure this all goes off without a hitch." nodding they split.

Pulling her hair back, she kneeled by Star and gently shook her. "Miss? Miss?" the girl groaned softly and slowly sat up, rubbing her eye. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know, but from the looks of it you fell asleep. I was on my way to that concert over there," Tatyana pointed to the crowd and the music. "I saw you and that kid lying there, just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Thought maybe you were in trouble. You okay?" Star nodded and gently shook Laddie awake. "Laddie, get up." Tatyana's heart broke just a little at the lack of recognization in his eyes. 'It's going to kill them too if they ever see him...' she thought to herself. "If you guys are hungry, I think they're still grilling over there. Well got to go, have fun." Tatyana walked back to the boardwalk and turned around. She watched as they made their way to the concert. Her arm started tingling. Frowning, she pushed up her sleeve and gasped, her arm was starting to fade away, keeping a solid shape, but slowly disappearing. It dawned on her, this would be how they're leaving, and they just fade out.

Quickly pushing her sleeve back down, she looked around to see if anyone saw that. No one. Tatyana sighed and began walking towards the concert. She watched Star and Laddie dance, she saw Michael watch Star and she smiled. "Okay, my part is done, now it's Angel's turn." she whispered to herself.

~Page Break~

Angel separated from the group, as they walked away from Tatyana, Star and Laddie. He stood near the crow, watching star interact with Michael. He looked over and saw Tatyana moving away from the beach, towards the boardwalk. After casting a last glance at the couple, he went to Tatyana.

"Hey. Everything went good. They met and I think they'll hit it off pretty well, she may even get to know him tonight." Angel frowned as he got closer to the girl, she was messing with her coat sleeve. "We're almost done Angel" "How do you-" she pulled up her sleeve and showed him her transparent arm, it was slowly spreading to her hand and upwards towards her shoulder. "We're nearly finished in this world and this is how we're leaving." "Damn... Have you showed the others?" "No, you're the first I've come by." she pulled the sleeve down as some people passed by them. "Did you see Star and Laddie meet Michael and Sam?" Angel nodded and took Tatyana by the elbow.

They walked until they were close to the Frog's comic store. "Where are the others?" "I don't know, after we left you, I made sure to check if Star caught Michael's eye. She'll lead Mike here and the Sam will find the shop." Angel squeezed Tatyana's shoulder. "Don't worry. Look, here they come now." They both turned to see Star and Laddie coming towards them, completely walking past them. They saw Michael and Sam following. Sam then split with his brother to go into the comic shop, Mike chasing after Star. Angel turned to his friend with the look of 'I told you so.'

"Okay, now we find everyone and tell them it's all good. So far." nodding to each other they begin searching the boardwalk for their friends and the vampires.

~Page Break~

Shannon POV

I went with Zulai and Lupe, Angel had opted to stay behind as a second hand. To make sure things went off well. The vampires followed, unusually quiet. I could see Paul out of the corner of my eye, he'd been trying to get me to look his way since we left the cave, the boys preferring to leave their bikes, because it'd be easier to carry the unconscious boy and girl. I had flown with Dwayne, Paul carrying Star.

I just didn't want to be upset. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to kill me...okay, it had everything to do with it. That was just crappy of him. And right after sex! What a mood killer! 'No Shannon,' I speak calmly to myself. 'You have to just breathe. Don't put the first wooden object through his ribs. It would defeat the purpose of saving them.' "Hey," I said to no one in particular. "You think everything went smoothly?" David answered. "If it didn't, they'd have come and told us." Lupe frowned beside me. "Why do you sound unhappy? I thought you'd be glad to be alive, with no real figure breathing down your neck or some girl that'll end up being your doom?"

I looked at Lupe, her face perfectly smooth and indifferent. David's mouth turned into a thin frown and he looked to the other boys. All but Dwayne turned around and left. Zulai sighed. "Where's Thorn?" I shrugged. I hadn't seen the hell hound since the night before. We saw Tatyana and Angel walking towards us, their pace quick and their faces grim. "What happened?"

"Have any of you felt strange? Any weird feelings on your bodies?" Angel asks. "No." said Lupe and I. "My leg keeps itching me. I think a bug may have bitten me." Tatyana moves forward and kneels, pushing up the denim on Zulai's left leg. A low curse from both Angel and Tatyana made me look down and gasp. I could see right through her leg. "What the fu-" Lupe covered my mouth. "Try not to raise too much attention. We do have enough attentions on us." We all looked over to the silent vampire regarding us with a small smile. Dwayne pointed to his ear and I could practically hear the rolling of everyone's eyes. Tatyana waved him over. "Look," she pushed up her left sleeve and her arm was almost completely transparent. "The same with Angel, we think it may have to do with what needs to be done in this world. After that, we'll just fade away." she looked at me and Lupe. "Are you both sure nothing happened to you? Apparently it doesn't have to be a strange feeling." Lupe lifted her shirt and I could see her belly button starting to disappear. "It's been itching too."

"Nothing is wrong with me. No itching, weird feeling, nothing." I told them. Dwayne frowned and wrapped his arms around Tatyana who had stood up after pulling Zulai's pant leg back down. "Aren't you fighting with Paul?" I glared at him, I hadn't told anyone about what happened except Angel, and he would never tell someone without asking me. "What's going on between you and Paul?" Tatyana's eyes narrowed. "It's my problem to deal with. Don't worry." she gave me a sad smile, "Forgiveness isn't for them, but for you. I should know. Whatever it is he did. You need to forgive him, from your heart. Everything is done here, we need to find the boys."

We followed Dwayne down to a far end of the beach, a roaring fire was burning high and we could hear the laughs as we got closer.

~Page Break~

The group found the vampires burning their drained victims, covered in the blood of their kill, dancing around the flames. "David." Lupe called softly. He stopped and looked to the girl. Marko and Paul stopped their dance as well, looking at the faces of the humans. "Everything went well?" he asks. "Yep, just one last thing left to do. Shannon." Tatyana nudged the dark girl forward. She sighed and motioned to Paul. "We need to talk." She began walking away and looked back to make sure Paul was following.

They stood a ways from the rest of their group who had sat down on the logs. Dwayne still held Tatyana. Marko kissed Zulai on the temple and Lupe sat with David, their hands entwined. Thorn came trotting in from the woods behind the fire and sat in front of the group, everyone petting him and asking where he'd been, the dog remained silent.

When Shannon reached a good distance from everyone, she turned and faced Paul. She watched the moonlight bounce off his pale skin, the blood standing stark against it. "I forgive you for trying to kill me." she looked down at the sand beneath her sneaker clad feet. "I forgive you and that's all I've got to say, Paul. This is goodbye." Tears welled and began falling from dark eyes. Shannon leaned in and kissed his cheek, her lips hot against his skin. Paul reached out for her, but his hand went right though her shoulder. The tears on her face still glittered, but the smell of them faded with her body. "Goodbye." And then she was gone. He turned around to see his brothers sitting on the logs alone, empty air where there should have been people. Even Thorn was gone. Paul pressed his cold hand to his cheek, he could still feel the warmth of her lips. He walked back to his brothers, his head down.


	11. Home & Afterwards

Chapter 11: Home & Afterwards

Tatyana was the first to blink out of their trance as a car horn blew nearby. She looked around and she saw her friends all looking around. They were in central park, where they were nearly a week ago. "What the hell? Are we back in New York?" Angel asks, they all start walking in the direction that car horn had come from. A yellow taxi driver was yelling at another car driver. They were back in New York.

The group walked over to the arguing adults. Tatyana and Zulai going close to the pair. "Hey sir, what time is it?" Zulai asked. The taxi driver stopped his rant and looked at his watch. "6:17, kid." "Do you know today's date?" Tatyana asked him. The man told her and they went back to Angel, Shannon and Lupe. "What happened?" Shannon asked. "We haven't left today. It's still the same day that we left, like time stood still for a while." Just then, all of their cell phones rang. Turning away from each other, they answered. It was their parents and Tatyana's grandmother, calling about how they couldn't reach them and where they were. After a few minutes of assuring them they were okay, they faced each other again. "Was that pretty much the same for everyone else?" Angel said, looking at the nodding girls. "Right. Well we should all get home." They left and went to their respective trains and buses. Contacting when they arrived home.

One week later~

Tatyana POV

I got back from the doctor's office, the paper from the blood work still in the envelope, unopened. I took my book bag off and started removing my boots. Getting to school after the doctor appointment was a rush I didn't want to have to repeat again. Then after my last class I had to rush to the clinic before it closed to get my results the same day. I flopped back on my bed, breathing for a minute before opening the letter.

The words on the paper didn't make sense at first. 'Not possible...' I couldn't believe it. The next day I didn't have class so I went down to the clinic and told them, "This blood work, isn't mine. I think you've gotten it mixed up. I'm not pregnant." The nurse smiled and said that there could have been a mix up, because according to the lab sheet, I was 4 months along. I'd look pregnant. She took me in the back to redo my blood work and we waited for the results. "I'm sorry, miss, but the test says you are pregnant. Do you want me to call in a social worker?" "I wasn't raped. Oh goddess, no. This is impossible... I couldn't...but. Oh lord." I buried my head in my hands and the nurse came over and rubbed my back. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?" I looked at the woman, she was an older black woman, with gray eyes and plenty of laugh lines. "The guy, he can't have kids," I said "And he's dead" I wasn't lying. Technically. "Oh, sweetie, don't worry. Everything will work out. How long has he been dead?" "A lot longer than 4 months." I muttered. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Thanks. I think I'll be going home now..." I left the clinic without any idea of how I'd explain this to anyone. I pulled out my phone and called the last number I'd dialed. They picked up. "Zulai, I'm pregnant."

~2 years later~

I walked into the door after classes. I put my bag in the closet and hung up my jacket, New York in the early fall was great. Not too hot, not too cold, warm all around. Almost two years ago, I'd found out I was expecting. As I maneuvered around the children's toys I came to their room, the door was cracked open. After the phone call with Zulai, we called the others, made Shannon and Lupe get checked too. Zulai as well. Guadalupe came up positive and promptly started crying. That's when we'd learned she was still a virgin. "Did he spill near there?" I asked, she nodded and I held her. "It can work that way too. Damn, I thought vampires couldn't have kids." I looked at Shannon who was poised to speak. "If you say anything remotely 'Twilight' related, I will slap you." That made Lupe and everyone laugh.

After that, her parents had kicked her out and she and I stayed with Zulai until our housing came through. We'd requested if we could live together and while the person was surprised, she didn't say no. So, a little after a month, we got a three bedroom apartment in the Bronx. We continued to go to school, Lupe finishing early and getting a job in as a paralegal. I still went to school, finishing a few months from now. About two months after Lupe and I found out, we gave birth to healthy, full-term baby boys. We were even placed in the same room together.

~Due date~

"Hey, mama's" My eyes opened to see Shannon, Zulai and Angel coming into the room, Thorn quietly clicking next to them. "Hey guys." my voice raspy from the screaming I did the night before. "How do you feel?" I mock glared at Zulai, who was smiling. "Like I just spent 18 hours giving birth to a vampire baby." I looked over to my left to see Lupe still sleeping off the effects of the drugs they'd given her. I hadn't had the time for them, my baby had been moving fast. "So did you name him?" "Yeah, Azrael. Lupe named him, Athrun. Hand me my baby, please?" Angel was the closest and he placed the flowers and stuffed bear on a night table and picked up the small sleeping baby, he gave a soft moan and squirmed a bit, but didn't wake up. "Look at this." I pushed the baby's pink lips up, revealing two small sharp looking fangs. "They come and go, but the doctors didn't see them. Athrun's got them too." "Wow. Hey who did you put down as their fathers?" I winced at the question and because I'd put Azrael to nurse, those fangs sank in so he was drinking both milk and blood. "Well... I kinda left it empty. I told Lupe to do the same. If those guys found out, they'd probably cause trouble." They nodded.

Athrun started squirming and making noise. Shannon went to the infant. "Oh my god, his eyes!" "Yeah they're a light blue and when he's hungry, they turn yellow. The nursery nurse thought they had jaundice. But we figured out before it got out of hand. We told them they cannot do any tests aside for what is normally given to the babies. We also get to read everything too." Lupe groaned and sat up. "Hey, could you pass him to me?" Shannon gently picked up the baby and began nursing him, wincing as she laid back down. I began to burp Azrael and laid him on his back when I heard the tiny burp. His eyes were open and slowly losing their yellow hue. Back to black. "He looks just like him." I said aloud. "And Athrun looks just like David." Lupe said sleepily. The nurse came in. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave." he closed to door softly behind him and we said our goodbyes. Lupe and I put our babies back into their hospital cribs to sleep and were knocked out.

~Current day~

I peeked into the room and saw the children asleep in their cribs. Thorn raised his head and I heard a soft "Hello" from him. I wiggled my fingers back in return and he put his head back down. Knowing the kids, I'd say this was the perfect time to get some rest. They aged a little on the fast side, but it wasn't noticeable. I went into the room I shared with Lupe. After she finished her schooling, she became the children's at home teacher. Occasionally I helped out.

On her bed, Guadalupe was asleep, the lesson plans for tomorrow were on the side of the bed. When I had graduated from college it was agreed upon that I would work and she would teach the kids. A soft knock on the front door made me close the room door and head toward the front. Zulai, Shannon, and Angel were on the other side. They were able to rent the apartment next to ours, it was a three bedroom as well. Our third room was the children's classroom, all of us had had a part in its design. "What's up? I just got home from work." "Yeah, we know. Tomorrow is their first birthday, where are you taking them?" I told them that I was planning to take the kids and Lupe to her parents for the weekend; we're going to be driving. Lupe's parents as well as my cousins had moved down to North Carolina. She and I had talked about it and thought it'd be good for the kids to go have fun down there. We were leaving tonight. "You guys are welcome to come along if you want." "Nah, we still have some things we need to finish up here before school starts up again for the kids." Shannon said. She had become a tutor for home schooled children, they were currently still on summer break. Zulai ran a library and Angel was going on an internship at a photography studio in L.A.

"Ok well we'll be leaving as soon as Lupe wakes up. I'll call when we get down there." I told them as they went back to their home and closed the door. Closing our own door, I went into the living room and checked on mine and Azrael's suitcases. Both of the boys developed fast, I thought it was because both Lupe and I were awesome. Lupe said it was because they could be half vampire, suffice to say, the boys thought we both were right. Both Athrun and Azrael weren't even three years old yet, but they looked and thought like they were 7 or 8 years old. That' was the reason they were home schooled. We had also thought it was best to tell them what they were now and teach them that they weren't any better than anyone else. What most parents teach their kids. Being as how most of both of our families had abandoned us, we thought we did okay. We still had our friends, and their families for help.

I went into the kitchen and started packing the food I'd made for our trip and jumped when Lupe snuck up behind me. "When'd you get in?" she asked. "Not too long. I already checked on our stuff, you should too, don't forget anything. We leave after we get everything ready and wake the kids up. The others will see us off." I told her. She nodded and went into the fridge and picked out a small juice box. "I already triple checked before I took a nap. Thorn is coming with us?" "No, He said he didn't want to come. He wants to stay with Zulai and Shannon. Angel got his internship in L.A. so he's leaving tonight." Thorn padded into the kitchen _"I do think it would be wise to leave someone here to watch those two. Shannon, I'm not worried about."_ "We know." Lupe and I both said. I finished packing the food and turned to Thorn. "Could you go and wake the kids up, it's time to leave." Thorn went into the room and a few minutes later both Athrun and Azrael were standing in front of us, dressed and ready to go.

"Mom," Azrael said. "Where exactly are we going? You never did tell us." I smiled at my son. "Well, that's why it's called a surprise. Now, be a good boy and go next door and tell them we're ready." Azrael rolled his eyes and took Athrun with him. "Roll your eyes again at me boy and I'll toss you into the sun!" I yelled at my son. Lupe laughed and went to get our suitcases. Within the span of 15 minutes, we were saying our goodbyes and packed into my 2010 Chevy Cobalt. We'd won the car in a church raffle, they took pity on two single mothers. "We'll call when we get there to let you guys know we're safe." I told Zulai as Lupe got into the passenger side and I could hear her telling the kids to buckle up. I got in and did the same and we were off.

~Page Break~

"Zulai hurry up in there! They're in the cave now." Shannon yelled at Zulai, who was in the kitchen, refilling on popcorn. "Yeah, Only a couple minutes!" she yelled back. Under her breath she muttered "She could just pause it... not like it'll kill her." the microwave dinged and Zulai carefully pulled out the hot bag of popcorn and emptied it out into the bowl already half filled with the previous bag. Still warm. She hurried back to the living room. After nearly three years, they were finally going to see if they changed anything, but this far into the movie, they saw nothing had changed. So with Angel on his way to L.A., Tatyana, Lupe and their kids on their way to their retreat, she was left with Shannon and Thorn was in charge of them.

Shannon made a grab at the bowl of fresh popcorn and stared at the screen with Zulai. The part where the Frog brothers and the Emerson brothers were in the cave rescuing Star and Laddie was up. Both Shannon and Zulai leaned forward, stuffing handfuls of buttery popcorn into their mouths. On the screen Edgar Frog said "First come, first staked." Below him, Sam said "Oh, what's that? A little vampire humor?" The wooden stake pierced through Marko's chest, and he screamed, spilling blood all over the brothers. When Marko started screaming, behind them, someone else yelled. Zulai and Shannon jumped up, popcorn bowl flying into the air. Paul stepped out of the shadows of their living room. "What the fuck? Those kids killed Marko!" Shannon stared at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. "Paul...?" He smirked. "Who else would I be, babe?" Shannon picked up one of the throw pillows and threw it fast at him. It hit his chest with a loud thump and fell to the floor. "So you see me after a long time and you throw stuff at me? Nice, I'm feeling the love." She walked around the couch and put her hand to his face, it was warm. She jumped on him, forcing him to carry her lightweight as she kissed him.

Zulai went over to the lamp in the other corner and turned it on. She took a breath to scream when she saw Shane there. "Could you not scream, please? It's giving me a headache." he calmly said, his large hand covering her mouth. She nodded and he moved his hand. "Shane. How…but you... Oh boy." Then she remembered the movie still playing. She rushed over and shut the DVD player off, killing the movie. "Shannon, stop sucking his face off." Zulai saw the couple had made it to the couch -their rather pricy couch- and were in each other's mouths. Shannon blushed and got from on top of Paul. She sat next to him, holding his hand. "What's going on here? How are you both here?" Shane sat on the arm of the furniture and shrugged. "Don't know. Last thing I remember is we were at this chick's house, just finished feeding and a blackout came, next, we're walking into this room." he looked at Paul. "I take it you know them." Paul nodded. "This is Shannon. My girl." he pointed to Zulai. "That's Zulai, she was with Marko." Shane's eyebrow rose. "So you're the reason my master split from the pack?" to say Zulai was confused was an understatement. "What do you mean 'your master'? Marko made you? Well that does make sense... wait. If you are here, where are Dwayne and David?" she looked at Paul. "I don't know, I took Shane out to feed and left them back home. We're not in Santa Carla anymore-" "Luna Bay, right? Your new place is an old abandoned mine shaft, tricked out with a killer entertainment system. God. Please..." She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Tatyana's. It went straight to voice mail. "Shit! Shan, we may have a problem..."

~Page Break~

"I didn't make a wrong turn, Lupe. Trust me, I went over this map like five times, I know where we're going and I know how to get there." Tatyana growled at her friend. "Okay, but I think we should stop and ask someone for directions." Lupe sat back in her seat and went over the map on the GPS. Then it went to a glitch screen. 'Unavailable' the screen read. "Yeah, I'll ask the first person I see. If we're lucky he'll wait til we get somewhere and haul our bodies off into the forest, where we will be used for our ability to give birth to some random mutated freaks." Tatyana muttered under her breath. "Mommy, don't worry, we're going the right way. We can see in the dark, remember?" Athrun said to Lupe. "Honey, what signs did you see?" she asked him as Tatyana pulled into a clearing. "It said: 'You are now entering Luna Bay'. Is that where we're going?" Both Tatyana and Guadalupe looked back at the two little boys. Azrael nodded. "That is what the sign said, mom. Are we lost?"

Tatyana looked at Lupe. "Get out." they got out and went to the front of the car, standing in the beam. "Lupe, do you know what this means?" The girl took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. "It means we're back. We're in that world again. Where are we right now?" she asked Tatyana. "I don't know. I pulled into the first place I could find, I need to go to the bathroom and thought you and the boys may need to as well." Before Lupe could say anything else, the bushes started rattling. Lupe and Tatyana inched closer to the sides of the car. Two figures came out. Two male figures, from the looks of it. "Knew I smelled lilies. Hello my little virgin." Bright blond hair came into focus, with icy eyes staring back at us. David. Beside him was Dwayne, silent and smiling. "Stay away from our mommies!" Azrael and Athrun ran out of the car, standing in front of their moms to do whatever they could to protect them from these strangers. "'Mom'?" Dwayne said, his face ran with emotion; first confusion, then anger. "You have kids?" he asked. "Yeah…about that. Dwayne, this is Azrael. Son, meet your dad." Azrael looked up at his mother and then back at the man, he looked kinda like him. "You mean... Is he like me and Athrun?" Lupe answered him. "Yes. Athrun, sweetie, that man is your daddy." The men looked at the small boys and saw their eyes start to glow and turn golden, then bright neon yellow, small ridges appeared on their little faces and when they opened their mouths, they could see fangs poking out past their lips.

Dwayne and David walked closer to the girls they had known, and the children they now had. "It's been a long time." Dwayne said, looking from Azrael to Tatyana. "Only three years for us." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "My son?" Tatyana rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is your son. I found out a week after we left, so did Lupe. Shannon and Zulai both didn't get pregnant." He frowned. "I thought since we're vampires we can't have kids." "Maybe the rule doesn't apply to us?" Tatyana smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

"He has my eyes." David said. "As well as your hair and your attitude. Not to mention the fact that he has fangs when he gets hungry." Lupe laughed. "His name is Athrun." David stared at her, and then looked at the boy. Nearly white blonde hair fell into his sky blue eyes, his skin just as pale as his parent's skin. David put his nose to the top of Athrun's head and took in a deep breath. Lilies and death, Lupe and David's scent.

Tatyana let go of Dwayne's mouth and licked her lips. "Wanted to do that for the longest. So how is everyone? Paul and Marko still crazy?" Dwayne looked at David and shared a glance. "A lot has happened since you left. We should go to our place; it isn't exactly safe out here." Tatyana pointed to the car behind them, its lights still on, the motor still running. "Can we get there by car? Because I am not leaving this baby if the world is ending. It has heated seats." Tatyana smiled, making Azrael laugh. "Mom, I think that can be left to burn and crumble. Why couldn't you get a motorcycle? They're much cooler." Walking to the car, Tatyana turned back to her son. "Because you complain if it's too cold, too hot, too windy. I still cut your hair, do not mess with me. You could end up bald." Azrael grabbed his long braid, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, mom." "So what, we follow you guys as you fly or do you want to try driving?" Lupe asked. Dwayne smiled. "I want to drive."

To be continued in the next installment…


End file.
